


Painted Heart

by ChibiTsukiHikari



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Coma Edd, Denial, Ed is super guilty, Edd's parents suck, Eddy is a bit guilty, Emotionally Constipated Kevin, F/F, Hopeful Edd, Jim the Cactus, Kevin and Marie are secretly frienemies, Kevin is in such denial that it's hilarious to us all to watch him, Kevin is in the closet under all of his expensive sneakers, M/M, Marie Ships them, Masturbation, Medication, Mention of past child neglect, Nat Ships them, Nazz is a Yaoi Fangirl, OCD and Panic attacks, Okay Just Isabelle sucks, Partial amnesia, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rosemary Definitely Ships them, Rosemary is a troll, Self Confidence Issues, Self Harm, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 65,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTsukiHikari/pseuds/ChibiTsukiHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything in his life begins to change after a fated lab partnership, will fleeting glances give way to whats truly underneath? Or is loneliness the last Journey he's willing to take?</p><p> </p><p>***Side note Nat is c2ndy2c1d's not mine***</p><p>~HIATUS until further notice~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Projects and self esteem issues

**Author's Note:**

> Declaimer: I do not own Ed Edd N' Eddy in any shape or form, if I did Kevin and Edd would have been kissing canonly at twelve years old *snicker*
> 
> AN/: This is my first venture into this fandom shipping but I'm fairly confident I can bring something to the table so bare with me!
> 
> Warnings: Past and present self mutilation, severe bullying(violence) hate crimes, possessive behavior, mature content of the M/M variety,mentions of past suicide attempts; anymore warnings will be listed as they come along  
> \--------------------------------------

The years after middle school have been both good and bad to the children of the small Cul-de-sac. The story varied on whom you bothered to ask the tale from.

On the very top of the food chain, as always, stood Kevin and Nazz proudly as ever.

Nazz, having grown into a spunky tomboyish blond bombshell, unsurprisingly became head cheerleader.

Kevin, the hot-tempered bully of his childhood, had sprouted up to put Ed's height to shame at 6'3, having managed to juggle being captain of both the baseball and football teams.

Then, there were some of the members of their childhood memories, who were no longer around.

Such as Rolf, who at the end of seventh grade, had decided to go back to his homeland out of sheer homesickness; and then there was poor Johnny who had mysteriously moved away after a very hushed up stay at the local Psych ward in Peach Creek General Hospital.

Sarah and Jimmy were still as close as ever. They hardly ever left each other's side for even a moment. Both of them have managed to become well-known popular freshman fashionistas, who even ran their own school fashion glam page in the school paper.

Last, but not least there were the Ed's (they were so aptly labeled), but not so attached at the hip anymore. In fact, Edd could barely even remember the last time they had spoken aside from a brief "hey" while passing in the halls.

Eddy had ditched them the first chance he got at being popular, in one of the grungy underbelly type gangs of the school. The kind of gangs that shoplifted, smoked, and did drugs.

The endearing and loveable giant, known as Ed, had tried his best to stay friends with both of us. However, he was easily distracted as he usually is. That was quite the task to accomplish.

Eventually, he found his way through to several gamer/comic books-loving groupies. He even managed to join the hockey team eventually.

I suppose everyone changes over time, as they grow older, so it was only natural to start branching out onto different paths, finding new hobbies so to speak. He had never expected it to leave such drastic, numbingly, harsh changes to his life. Though he was not by any means friendless, he had a few acquaintances here and there.

Then again, whom was he kidding? He was the very definition of lonely.

He clenched his knuckles, which were already white, against his grey messenger bag that was slung over his shoulder. He wrinkled his nose slightly at the cold air, that he knew was rapidly beginning to turn his pale cheeks to a soft rosy color.

Trudging through the two-inch high layering of snow, which covered the sidewalk, he felt a deep sense of overwhelming, self-consciousness; hit him like a tidal wave. It has been a few years since he had felt completely confident in his own skin.

Rubbing his left black and white checkered, armband that covered his wrist, he let out a shaky breath to try, and collect himself before he walked into a mailbox - or god forbid, a Jock or something.

That is all he needed a beating from more meat headed rocks for brains jocks.

"Oi, D you better be wearin' the outfit I fucking picked out for you," said a gothic black clad female, with navy black hair, that spouted out in a teasing grumble as she suddenly materialized next to him.

Jarring him from his thoughts, the form of Marie Kanker came into view.

Ah, yes that was another big change in his life, past stalker to friend. The wonders never ceased.

Pursing his lips into an almost half pout, he motioned to himself. He shifted uncomfortably in black form fitting skinny jeans, showing off a black, muscle tank shirt, with the logo of the band "Skillet" on the front. To top it all off, he was wearing a thin black hoodie. To his displeasure, it did not help against the chill of the winter wind. In addition, as usual, he wore his black and white beanie hat, which had been his only concession and rule to his new "make over".

"Hmmmm, it'll do for now, I suppose, but you're so wearing eye liner tomorrow. No buts." Grinning, Marie looped her arm with one of his thin wiry ones.  
Marie is built like a model and was a head taller than he was. Which she loved to lord over him, whenever the situation presented itself; claiming he was simply "adorkablely" pocket sized at a humble 5'5.

Grumbling he resigned himself to be pulled along toward the school his new gothic black lace up boots stomping leaving impressions in the snow in their wake as they went.

Snow flurries of biting frost, fluttered down in abundance, as several students of Peach Creek High scuttled hurriedly along in various levels of hierarchy clicks. Most were chattering and flirting obnoxiously to friends, or hopeful future boyfriends or girlfriends.

The air was frigid, and the white, grey spiral of clouds over head looked unforgiving, as to when the weather would turn for the better. "This fucking snow. I swear, if we get anymore, I'm gonna god damn scream," his companion complained, as they passed by several Jocks who sneered in their direction. She glared back, baring her teeth at them, and promptly flipped them off.

A small smile made its way onto his lips, "But Marie, this is a fairly good natured winter, and we haven't had the need for any snow days at all thus far."

"Dude, that's completely the point! We need snow days! If I don't get the right number of days off during the school year, I'll kill someone, I just know it." She groaned dramatically as she flipped her bangs out of her eyes.

Snorting, he shook his head at her and skillfully detached their tangle of arms as he did his locker combination, making the door of said locker (in need of good oiling) creek open.

Collecting his books almost in a mechanical manner, his thoughts wandered again as his eyes darted across from them, landing on Kevin. Kevin was standing off to the side with his hands in his white, washed, blue jean pockets.

Kevin’s face was stoic and completely bored looking. His green eyes flickering with immense disinterest as a gaggle of chattering cheerleaders (and Nazz) surrounded him.

"Earth to Double D, oiiii D!" Marie's annoyed voice growled out, "Don't ignore me; I know you're all gay for Kevin, but fucking listen when I talk to you."

Turning crimson, Edd's blue eyes goggled at her, "Marie, shhhh! What if….oh dear me…what if he heard you?!" he nearly yelled out in panic.

Marie just rolled her eyes. "Yeah right,” she scoffed, “like he pays attention to anything other than tits, swaying hips, and sports."

Sighing, he closed his locker, "Please in the future refrain from shouting out my sexual orientation and possible-feelings-of-infatuation-in-hearing-range-of-said-person-of-interest?"

With a snort, she patted his head, "Yeah, yeah. Geez, don't blow a gasket, Double D. I ain't gonna tell no one about it. Your secret is safe with me."

Looking up at her, he frowned slightly. "Much appreciated."

"I'll see you at lunch then, D." Marie winked and patted his cheek as she walked off down the hall to her own locker.

Rubbing his face, he spared a quick glance back toward Kevin, and was startled to lock gazes with shocking emerald. Smirking a bit, Kevin grinned at him, almost tauntingly.

Then the bell rang overhead signaling everyone to go to their homeroom class.

Hesitantly looking away from the red head's hypnotizing gaze, he hurried off to his homeroom. "Let's get this over with shall we…?"

\-------------------------------------------

By third period, his energy was undoubtedly flagging which was putting it mildly. Seated in AP Biology, he could barely keep his eyes on the board. The words on the chalkboard were garbled and mismatched in his head.

"Mister Vincent, I said Eddward did you hear me?" The teacher was suddenly in front of him and looking straight at him.

Snapping out of his daze, he straightened up faster than the snap of a whip. "Y-Yes sir, I'm so sorry but I…I didn't quite get what you said…could you please repeat it?"

Frowning slightly in annoyance, the graying elderly teacher sighed. "I said your lab partner is Mister Barr. Please, do try to pay more attention."

Standing up Edd nodded, but looked confused. Mister Barr is it? Was that Kevin's last name? How did Kevin get into AP Biology?

Frowning, he looked around to see his other classmates were already sitting with their assigned partners, chatting over ideas for their projects. Jumping some, he turned and nearly squeaked out in surprise, "K-Kevin…I…yes I'm quite alright just a bit low on blood sugar on my part. It’s nothing to worry about, I assure you."

Lifting an eyebrow at him dubiously, the red head shrugged in return. "Yeah...whatever just don't make us fail or nothing. I need to pass this class, okay dweeb."

Flustered, Edd nodded rubbing his wrist nervously. "Yes, yes of course you do…so…what did you have in mind for our project?"

With a groan, Kevin took a seat next to where Double D was sitting. "Dude, sit down. You look like you're about to piss yourself or somethin'. I ain’t gonna beat on you or anything. We're in class."

Chuckling weakly, he sat down his hands gripping his pants in a guarded manner, "H-Ha-ha my apologies, I'm a bit worse for wear today it would seem."

"No biggie, just get your head in the game already because we don't got all day. The period is almost over and we still have to figure out what we're doing,” Kevin muttered as he suspiciously eyed the smaller male out of the corner of his eyes, with a hint of something almost akin to slight, worry.

Looking over their biology book, Double D stuck his tongue in-between the gap of his teeth, as he pondered on what to suggest working on. He shifted as he felt the burning gaze of emerald eyes again on his person.

Looking up, he gulped swallowing his nerves, "Um, well perhaps we can do a study of the various types of muscular systems…you are after all…a good specimen of a healthy active teenager."

"Did you just say I'm hot?" Kevin asked with a blink, and looking at him in a weird way.

Paling, then flustering in a matter of seconds, Edd squawked, "I…er….no…but…n-no of c-course not! Nonsense! I was merely speaking of your strong biceps which are perfect for our projects and…and…oh dear I'm…going to stop talking now."

Wishing to disappear into his hat, he tugged the front down to cover his eyes. Kevin was going to kill him. Any second now, he was going to…

Full-blown genuine laughter met his ears. Stiffening in confusion and curiosity, he lifted up the brim of his beanie.

Kevin was wiping his eyes and holding his stomach. “Damn, that was fucking hilarious…oh god. Double Dweeb, you haven't changed a bit." He continued to snicker and snort as he tried to calm down, but continued to stare at Edd with laughter dancing in his green eyes.

"I...urm…thank you I think…?" murmured the smaller male in confusion.

Suddenly the bell rang, ending the class and the moment they just shared. Standing, the red head picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, staring down at Edd. "So, your house or mine?"

"P-Pardon...?" Edd stuttered with wide-eyed.

Rolling his eyes, Kevin snorted. "The project dork. Where do you wanna start it?"

"Oh, um...my home would probably be the best choice; I have the most materials on hand." Edd stood as well and gathered his belongings.

"Fine, so I'll meet you after football practice at about 6.”

Nodding in return, Double D watched as the jock left the room, leaving him alone in the now deserted classroom.

What had he gotten himself in to?


	2. Closet cases and bruising encounters

The snow had stopped just shortly after the last bell rang, marking that eighth period had ended.

As usual he had stayed after to help several of the teachers with various errands for the office; as well as attending the science group meeting, that was always scheduled for every other day of the week, after school.

By the time everything was over and done with Edd was literally floating, and not in a good way, mind you. His head felt as if it was filled with cotton, and his chest was a bit wheezy and tight. Curse this cold weather!

Holding back a shiver, he squeezed his way past several stragglers in the hall as he made his way to his locker. Opening it, he deposited certain books and folders that he did not need for homework.

He let out a tired sigh, tugged his thin hoodie over his hat, clad head for extra warmth. Edd never did do well in the winter months of the year; his immune system was a tad low of the spectrum of normal good health.

Looking around at the dwindling teenagers in the hallways, he waited a few minutes to see if Marie was going to spontaneously pop out of nowhere. Usually, demanding they go for pizza or some sort of coffee based drink.

Seeing that his ex-stalker was indeed not going to make a sudden appearance, he packed away his needed materials, and walked toward the front of the school and quickly outside.

His boots crunched in the fresh powdering of snow that must have fallen during the mid-school hours. Mind wandering far away, he hadn't noticed when four letterman clad jocks began tailing him from behind, each wearing a malicious smirk upon their faces.

\---------------------------------------------

Grumbling softly in apparent annoyance, he shifted on the bench as he observed his fellow team mates practice on the field, while he tapped his fingers against his knee.

"Hey dude," chirped Nazz as she walked over sporting her cheer leader outfit, and a loose fitting pink sweat jacket to keep out the majority of the cold.

"What's wrong Cap? Usually you're out there barking orders at those tight pants, wearing beefcakes by now!" came a cheery sing song voice that was all too familiar, resounding from behind him.

Snickering, the blond female of the group sat on one side of Kevin, "D'aww, Kev's just shy about it Nat. He's new to, you know, all these "chick flick" moments as he puts it." She grinned behind her hand at the fiery red head who glared in a faux manner at her before sighing.

Rolling his eyes, Kevin rubbed his face before glancing over his shoulder at a shock of minty, green gravity defying hair, belonging to none other than Nathan.

"What do you want, Goldberg?" growled out the auburn haired male.

Putting up both hands in defense, the other male simply pouted. "Ooooh aren't we a grumpy Kevvy. Geez, I thought you were partnered with Double Divine today! What's to be pissy about? I mean you get to ogle that tight, black skinny jean clad ass of his! Not to mention that adorable lil gap toothed nervous giggle of his! Positively, absolutely, precious!" Nat cooed out squealing.

"And hey I'm not the only one here who wants to know the dish about your cute, new nerdy lab partner! Am I right, Nazzy?" The green haired teen said as he side glanced and grinned at their other best friend.  
Nazz swung her legs back and forth off the bench kicking up some snowflakes as she did so, "Totally dude, I mean you've had the biggest crush on Double D for like forever!"

Kevin's jaw clenched some as he was cross between envisioning said imagery that was given to him and getting up to beat the crap out of Nat for even thinking about Edd in that way in the first place. 

"Dude, don't fucking talk about him like that, it's weird as fuck."

Snickering, Nat waggled his eyebrow in response, "D'awww you're such a closet case, Kev!"

"He's trapped under all his expensive sneakers! I swear Kev, you have more shoes than I do, and I'm like a girl!" Nazz helpfully put in cheekily.

Growling loudly Kevin glared heatedly at him. "Guys, I'm not gay for Double Dweeb. I don't even like dudes!"

Snorting, the green haired boy flopped down onto the bench next to him, draping his long limbed arm over the red head's shoulder casually. "Sure you don't man, and I totally believe you. I mean what with all those longing, lost kicked puppy dog glances you shoot at him, have just gotta be imaginary! Or the way you totally eye stalk him in study hall; oh, or that time you punched Jacob Talbit in the face five times and got a week's suspension cause he chucked Edd in the dumpster! Or that other time-"

"Shut up, Nat," Kevin groaned as he pushed the offending arm off him and rubbed his face, frustrated.

Cracking up on the other side of Kevin, Nazz wiped her eyes dramatically trying to hold back her laughter. "Kev, you're in so much denial it's kinda hard to watch, but then again I'm enjoying the show. Hey, but when you finally do make out an all make sure to tell me in advanced, so I can get my camcorder ready to film it!"

Paling, Kevin balked at her comment, sending the blond cheerleader captain into another bout of uncontrollable giggles and snorts of laughter.

Grinning more, Nat just patted his friend's back in a comforting teasing manner. "It's okay dude we still love you, even if you've got a colossal man crush for beanie boy. Though like I said, I can't really blame you! He's got the cutest lil bum on him!"

Kevin responded in kind by suddenly and unexpectedly pushing Nat backwards off the bench before standing up. He then brushed off his pants, smirking as he made his way toward the locker rooms.  
With a pained yowl, Nathan whined, "Harshhhhh man! The injustice of it all! I'VE BEEN MANHANDLED!"

Said red head ignored him completely.

"Oh gods, I can't breathe!" Nazz panted as she fell off the bench as well, but in another fit of snickers.

"Shut up, Nazzy," Nathan whined pitifully.

\---------------------------------------

He hadn't really seen it coming. It had all happened far too fast for his clouded mind to piece it altogether properly.

Looking back on it later, he'd tell you it was all in bits and pieces of flashing color, painful blows, inappropriate demeaning slurs, and him begging for it to stop.

One minute he had been merely minding his own business, hopelessly daydreaming about a certain auburn haired football captain; and the next he was dangling off the snowy side walk being pushed painfully into an alleyway by the scruff of the back of his black hoodie.

Lifting his terrified shaky cyan gaze upward, he hesitantly looked into the dark merciless brown eyes of none other than Jacob Talbit, the hockey team captain and Edd's all around new personal bully and number one "admirer".

"Greetings J-Jacob…w-what can I do for you gentlemen?" The slender raven haired male stuttered out nervously as he swallowed a lead ball of dread that seemed to sink and hit the pit of his stomach at a fast pace.  
The bleach blond haired jock and three of his cronies were grinning down at the suspended nerd. "Well gee, I thought we'd all play a lil game with our favorite resident dork is all. Isn't that right guys?"

Nodding toward one another, the other three laughed, sneering nastily in agreement.

Paling greatly in alarm, Edd struggled to get free of the jock's grip. "I'm most certainly s-sure you have much more pressing and important matters to attend to…I would not want to waste your after school scheduled activities time on me. Can we not just speak about this like civilized individuals…?"

Swiftly, the beefy blond thrust Double D harshly, making the small teen's head hit the back wall of the alleyway with a resounding crack that made him see stars.

A sticky burning sensation began to make its way down the back of his head as his trade mark black and white beanie fell, hitting the snow and followed by a few droplets of blood.

Jacob smirked evilly. "Now isn't that thoughtful of you, but I ain't ever been that civil toward normal people, let alone toward filthy fags."

Turning back to his friends he uttered three words that sent an icy frost alit in the struggling teenager's veins. "Hold him down."

Edd knew no more as black enveloped his senses in a blanketing haze of numbness (which that he knew for a fact he should try to fight against) but could not remember the reasoning as to why.

\-------------------------------

Walking with his hands in his jean pockets Kevin yawned tiredly, making his way toward Double D's house.

On the outside, he seemed like his usual calm collected cool self, but on the inside it told a completely different story.

The red haired ex bully's heart was beating a mile a minute and it literally felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. This was also the reason why his hands were in his pockets because he was sweating bullets. His hands were clammy as fuck and that was totally embarrassing. He never got nervous....Let alone over some stupid dweeb.

Maybe he was sick.... Yeah that's it. He was just getting a bad cold and he's feverish or somethin'.

Cutting his rambling thoughts off (like a hack saw to a piece of wood) his emerald eyes landed on something black and white. A familiar piece of hat wear was lying next to a garbage bin lonely and forgotten.

Something clicked in his head as it suddenly sent red flags going up throughout his mind, while simultaneously sending his heart into over drive with dread against his rib cage.

"Fuck…fuck fuck that's Double D's hat…" Scrambling forward he ducked down to pick up the hat in shaky hands.

Panic was swirling in his chest as a choked feeling was making its way through his throat. He was about to call out Edd's name when he heard a soft whimpering moan of pain. Squinting into the alleyway beside the garbage bins his eyes widened and he darted forward. Almost falling face flat in the process he knelt down, next to the crumpled form of said owner of the hat, clenched within his right fist.

"Shit…Double Dweeb…I mean Edd can you hear me?" He gently wrapped his arm around the back of Edd's slender shoulders helping him sit up.

He had never realized how slender and small the dork was before now.

Edd's face was dotted in harsh freshly darkening blackish purple bruises; his bottom lip was split wide open and was crusted over in drying blood.

His shoulder length raven black locks (which were usually hidden) were messy and soaked with sticky blood that was beginning to clot at the back of his head.

Opening his blue eyes half way Edd moaned and hissed out in discomfort with the slight jostling of his new position, "K-Kevin..?"

Green eyes softened and looked frantic with concern. He was a bit relieved that the dork could still remember his name which probably meant he wasn't as hurt as the blood seemed to make him out to be.

"Yeah, I'm here, but...look do you think can you stand at all?"

Trying to open his eyes a bit more Edd pushed his hands against the ground in an attempt to try and stand, but with a whimper of pain his legs would simply not obey as they tumbled back out from under him.  
Quickly moving forward Kevin hooked one of his arms under the smaller of the two's knees and the other at the base of his back, heaving him up bridal style as he stood up shakily. "Guess that's a no huh? Look are your parents’ home?"

As soon as the words left his mouth he felt stupid as hell. Of course the dork's parents weren't home; they never were.

Edd sighed in an almost forlorn way, "No…m-mother and father are both on a four month business trip in Tokyo. As it would seem they will not be able to come home anytime soon…" He trailed off looking down before flustering, "I-I am more than c-capable of trying to walk on my own again! P-Please release me!"

In vain he weakly pushed against Kevin's strong board chest grumbling in an annoyance at his failed attempts.

Smirking some Kevin promptly ignored him and began walking toward, his own house instead of Edd's, "Well seeing as your parents aren't home, and I'm shit with bandages, we're gonna have to go to my house and get my mom to help."

"B-but I'm just fine…really I've had far worse, honestly speaking I bruise quite easily it looks worse than it is, you do know head wounds tend to bleed badly even if they are terribly minor and—"  
He was cut off but Kevin's sharp glare, "Hearing you've had worse isn't helping any dork...so just shut up and let me bring you home, mom's a nurse so she'll be able to fix you up really good, I promise."

Absently clenching a small pale fist against the orange fabric of Kevin's coat he un tensed wincing some as his ribs ached terribly with every movement he made, "Well…if you truly insist on the matter I guess tending to my wounds with help would be most appreciated.."

Snorting Kevin rolled his eyes, "Whatever dork, just be quiet and rest or somethin'."

Closing his eyes he resigned himself to listen to the red head's heart beat and found himself slowly calming down.

If this was just a wonderful dream or perhaps a comatose induced hallucination at least it wasn't all too bad of one.

Either way he was going to enjoy the spicy cinnamon scented musk that clung to the tall jock in which that was carrying him.


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Declaimer: I do not own Ed Edd N' Eddy in any shape or form, if I did Kevin and Edd would have been kissing canonly at twelve years old *snicker*
> 
> Warnings: Past and present self mutilation, severe bullying(violence) hate crimes, possessive behavior, mature content of the M/M variety, mentions of past suicide attempts, Bad grammar and cursing on Kevin's part, anymore warnings will be listed as they come along.

Carrying Edd was easy as hell, which kind of worried him.

It made him wonder how much the kid even ate.

He barely felt like he weighed more than one of the medicine balls from the gym; the ones that some of the school sports teams often used in their inside work outs when the weather was too crappy to be outside.

And another thing…the dweeb was so goddamn small!

Lithe even, and really slender it reminded him of a fucking girl…

Groaning inwardly at the direction his thoughts were heading in Kevin mentally swatted them away.

Carefully he shifted his passenger, all the while trying not to jar any of his wounds in the process.

"You okay Double D?" The red head murmured out nervously eying the small raven haired boy.

"Mmm…I suppose have most c-certainly had seen better days…but do not worry I will survive this painful endeavor in no time…" Edd smiles a weak but gentle smile reassuringly up at the jock from where his head was currently rested on the broad shoulder beneath him.

Shaking his head Kevin he blew his auburn bangs out of his eyes and snorted, wearing a half smile in return, "A simple yes or no woulda been good dork, you didn't need to go all polite on me."

Flustering in embarrassment Edd nodded some, "My apologies, I tend to get carried away with proper speech."

"You tryin' to say I don't speak properly Double Dweeb?" Smirked Kevin teasingly.

Paling slightly the smaller of the two nearly flailed in panic, "N-No of course not! You speak quite nicely for someone of your level of aptitude and intelligence…oh dear me I do indeed talk too much after all…" He mumbled softly burying his face into the warm skin of Kevin's neck.

His hot breath sent shivers done the jock's spine nearly catching the ex bully off guard; almost making him drop Double D in the process.

Suppressing a moan Kevin ordered his mind and body to behave themselves; because he was so fucking not gay for the effeminate dork he was carrying bridal style to his house and…and….fuck…even that sounded gay.

Bad thoughts, bad! Fuck what was wrong with him today?

Grimacing his lips twitched into a frown as he willed his long legs to walk at an even faster pace.

The sooner they got this over with the sooner his sexually confused brain would go back to normal.

A small slender pale hand tugged gently at the front of his orange hoodie sweat jacket sending his thoughts crashing down in flames once again.

"Kevin…? Have…have I upset you in some way?" Edd's voice quivered slightly from apparent exhaustion, pain, and something Kevin couldn't quite put his finger on.

"What? No way, I'm just tired from practice…and we're never gonna fucking get our project started the way this is going." He retorted back a tad harsher than he had wanted.

Tensing some in his arms Edd hung his head a bit dejectedly, "Oh…I…I am terribly sorry Kevin, I did not mean to impede the beginning of our biology project. I will make a bigger effort on my part to be at my very best tomorrow so as to not ruin anything any further."

At those words the red head could feel several metaphorical knives stab through his heart shooting a heavy dose of guilt through his chest like shards of glass.

"Damn it, fuck no Double…Dwe- I mean D…this ane't your fault, it's whoever the fuck beat the crap outta yah's fault. So…don't…apologize for something you didn't start. Okay..?" Kevin exhaled harshly as he fumbled with his words angrily.

Speaking of which he'd have to get the names of the assholes who did this from the dork when he was all cleaned up.

Sighing some at Edd's continued silence he just made his way up the walkway to his driveway and toward the front door trying to balance the raven in his arms while pressing the doorbell at the same time.

\-------------------------------------------

Rosemary Barr was a tall slender extremely kind looking woman with a curvy yet strong looking build of someone who worked out regularly; with bouncy copper springy ringlet curls going down to her to mid back, sporting wide warm emerald green eyes that just made you want to smile.

Squinting lazily from where she was on the large comfy looking black leather couch in the living room she groaned.

Rubbing her face she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

Glaring harshly at the ringing sound of the front door, she swung her legs over the side of the couch in a resigned manner.

She stood yawning as she brushed down her lavender hospital scrubs that she hadn't taken off from her previous night shift.

Having gotten home around seven in the morning she had apparently accidentally slept the whole day away afterward in her exhaustion.

Walking toward the door she pulled back her hair into a messy loose ponytail before opening it.

Blinking owlishly up at her son, she saw that he was holding a very injured flat chested girl wearing a black and white beanie and some kind of punk grunge style of clothing.

"Kev..? What on earth is going on here…?" Shaking her head too tired to continue, she pushed the door open wider not knowing what words to say.

Kevin grinned sheepishly as he walked in hurriedly to get out of the cold, "Hey Ma…um..this is Double Dwe-I mean Edd…you know the short clean freak who lives across the street? The Vincent's kid."

Edd snorted indignantly from the red head's arms, "Well excuse me for being cleanly, better to be sanitary than to be covered in dirt and grime, and all kinds of icky filthy, filthy, filthy, germs!"

Rosemary's eyes goggled at this, "Oh…my so you're not a girl…Edd…you mean…" Blinking some, "You mean this is that sweet little boy who used to go rooting around our bushes looking for bugs holding that huge magnifying glass during the summer when you were younger?"

Snickering Kevin walked over to the couch and put Edd down, "Yeah same one alright."

Edd blanched at being labeled a female, "I am most decidedly not female in any shape or form Ma'am I assure you."

Giggling softly Rosemary walked over as well, "My have you…grown into such…an…adorable young man Eddward, oh and please call me Rosemary! Ma'am makes me feel so old." She pouted.

Blushing at the praise but frowning at being called adorable Edd chose to stay silent and simply nod in thanks.

Tapping her bottom lip with her finger some her green eyes sparkled as she started to smirk looking directly at her son.

Kevin immediately felt a cold chill run down his spine at said look.

"Though Kev that doesn't quite explain why you were parading around carrying him around princess style; like a proud knight in shining armor after saving his one true love from the evil dragon." Grinned Rosemary slyly.

Sputtering turning a bright red Kevin glared heatedly at his mother, "Maaaaa I was so fucking not, How'd you want me to carry him then? Like a stupid football? I found him half knocked out in an alley for fucks sake!"

"Language Kevin…one should never curse at their parental figures…it is most impolite and disrespectful..." Spoke Edd in a chastising tone as his own cheeks took on a pink tinge at Kevin's mother's words.

Her smile immediately turned to a frown as she took in Edd's appearance and injuries.

"Kev get the first aid kit from the bathroom will you?" Moving forward she sat next to the small raven haired boy on the couch and looked him over.

Double D shifted nervously as he eyed Rosemary giving her a hesitant shaky smile.

Without a word of complaint Kevin quickly left the room to do as ordered, returning less than a minute later with the white medical box tucked securely under his right arm.

He handed it over to his mother, and she opened the box taking out several bandages, gauze, and anti bacterial creams.

"Now first off, let's start from the very beginning of the story. How did this all happened?" She asked turning her emerald gaze on Edd questioningly.

Sighing softly with a bit of difficulty, he rubbed the front of his black graphic band t-shirt gingerly to ease the pain in his ribs.

Double D winced some recalling the memories, "I…had just left my after school activities for the day and was on my way to meet Kevin. I suppose I had begun daydreaming at some point along the way. Now that I think back on it I should have been more aware of my surroundings, but before I knew what was happening I had been cornered by a few members of the hockey team. It's a bit of a blur after that…it was a most unpleasant experience…" He trailed off.

Both mother and son scowled in unison before Rosemary turned, flicking her gaze back to look at her still scowling son as she lifed an eyebrow, "And you Kev? How did you come into all of this Prince Charming?"

Snorting he sputtered red faced at the nicknamed bestowed upon him, "Maaa seriously stop callin' me all these cliché crappy names will yah?" He tugged on the brim of his signature red hat and frowned deeply.

"I just got outta football practice; I'd left my baby (his precious motorcycle he was gifted on his sixteenth birthday) at home this morning cause of the shitty weather so I was walkin' to Double D's. I saw his hat on the ground by some trash bins…the dork…I mean he never fuckin' takes it off so I knew something was wrong." He continued nearly growling it out.

The more he remembered the angrier about it he felt

It was like a deep fire was welling inside of his chest.

Why the hell did someone beating up the stupid nerdy dork piss him off so goddamn bad?

Turning his hat backwards he looked up to meet his mother's identical green eyes which were holding a gleam of something he couldn't understand, "I picked up his stupid hat and then heard something in the alleyway so I went to look; found him crumpled up in a ball beaten to hell an back, so I brought him here."

Managing a small smile his mother nodded some then looked to Edd who had managed to stay oddly silent throughout Kevin's whole explanation, "I don't suppose you know the names of the boys who bullied you?"

Wanting to shrink the to the size of a grain of rice to get away from the heated emerald stares puncturing his lithe figure.

He bit his already swollen lip out of habit and nervousness before whimpering in pain, "I…um…it happens too often I suppose, I lose track of the faces and names…" Edd replied rather lamely.

Scowling Kevin makes his way over to the couch, "That's a load of bullshit and you know it Double D."

Looking down Edd's hands trembled in his lap, "It would not make a difference if you knew their names or not Kevin…it would only continue on elsewhere…where you nor anyone else can help me."

The copper haired woman tsked in a sad tone, "Well let's at least tend to your wounds shall we? Shirt off now dear."

His head snapped up his cyan eyes turning as big as saucers quite comically, "P-Pardon Ma'am, y-you wish for me to do what now?"

Putting her hands on her hips in a typical chastising mother like manner she smiled gently but looked stern nevertheless, "I need to see the damage done to your ribs and the back of your head Eddward; I think you may have a slight concussion, and if it's too much for me to handle we may need to take you to the emergency room."

Turning pink in embarrassment his eyes began to fill with a bit of panic, "Oh…yes…of course…b-but I don't suppose there is a way…to check with my shirt still on…?"

Kevin frowned, "What are you hiding dweeb?"

"Kevin, leave him be with the insults, honestly you're seventeen start acting it." She knelt infront of Edd and took his smaller hands into her slightly larger slender longer more elegant ones.

Looking into his eyes as she rubbed his palms soothingly, "Sweetheart I really need to see how bad the bruising is, I promise it'll be quick and you can put your shirt back on in no time alright?"

Grumbling Kevin chose to stay silent and watch them closely, his eyes never leaving Edd.

Letting out a nervous shaky breath Edd nodded.

His eyes darting back down to his lap as he moved to first pull off his thin black hoodie and then his t-shirt.

A pale lithe willowy frame came into view, his chest lacked a lot of muscle but what was there was thin and wiry like that of a swimmer; splayed across his rib cage were dark purplish black an blue bruising that looked anything but moderate or comfortable.

But I suppose what Edd was really ashamed of were the long slash like thin scars lining his sides, and shoulders.

They were precise thin white scarrings that could only have been done by a blade of some kind, and not by accident.

Kevin was in his face in seconds as his hands darted forward pulling off both checkered black and white wrist bands that were always around the smaller male's wrists.

Double D gasped in surprise and immense panic, "N-No don't!"

But it was too late the bands came free revealing deeper skillfully placed smaller thin slash scarring.

Rosemary's eyes darkened softening in sorrow.

Swiftly taking the wrist bands back from her shell shocked son who was just staring, standing there wide eyed with anger and disbelieve swirling in his eyes.

A Hiccupping whimper met their ears and they both looked to Edd again.

"You were not supposed t-to see those…no one was e-ever supposed to see th-those…how mortifying…how very em-embarressing…" Tears quickly beaded at the corners of his eyelashes and trickles down his cheeks.

"Kevin, go make some tea please." Rosemary spoke softly.

Snapping out of his daze Kevin looked ready to argue, but she sent him a scathing glare and thought better against it, "Y-Yeah..sure…" He stumbled toward their kitchen.

His mind filled with several different troubling thoughts at once.

Why on earth would the dork…hurt himself? Why would anyone do such a thing to themselves?

His hands were shaking with anger as he filled the kettle and set it on the stove.

The auburn haired jock was at a complete loss as to what to feel about this situation.

It was fucking bad enough he was questioning his own sexuality, he didn't need this shit piled on top of it too!

Rubbing his face tiredly in defeat he just simply stared at the floor letting his thoughts consume him as he waited for the tea kettle to go off.

\------------------------------------------

They sat in silence as Kevin's mother gingerly and skillfully bandaged his chest and head. With a thin springy cloth of gauze; putting smaller band aids on several minor cuts and scrapes.

"There now, you were lucky the concussion is mild, and your ribs aren't broken but badly bruises. How long are your parents usually gone for Eddward?" Rosemary finally spoke up.

Blinking back tears he fumbled for an answer, "It depends really…sometimes weeks, more often than not more than two months…there was this one time they were gone closer to a year." He smiled weakly.

"It's alright though…they have been traveling since I was twelve years of age…and I am more than capable in taking care of myself in their prolonged absences."

Taking on a pissed look her emerald green eyes flared in a way that reminded Edd of Kevin; which he supposed made a lot of sense seeing as they are mother and son.

"Do you have a number I can reach to get a hold of them?"

Paling drastically Edd looked up at her with pleading eyes, "Y-You're not going to tell mother and father about my…my…" He motions to his wrists ashamedly, "Are…you?"

Her eyes soften losing a lot of their anger, "They have a right to know their child is harming himself Eddward…I know if Kevin were doing the same I'd want to be told."

Beginning to shake all over Double D's breathing came out in sharp rapid harsh gasps, "I…b-beg of you…you can't…please don't…I…" His breathing turned into a full on gasping rasp sending Rosemary forward in seconds.

Having heard Edd's begging, Kevin came running in, "Fuck Ma what did you do to him?!"

He hurriedly put the tea down and knelt next to his mother fear running ramped in his eyes.

"Eddward! Sweetheart you need to breathe, come on…listen to my breathing, can you do that?"

Tears rolled down pale cheeks as Double D hiccupped and gasped trying to breathe, trying to listen to the kind woman before him.

But with the newly done damage to his ribs and the panic attack coiling in his chest which was gripping hold of him, that was more than he could accomplish at this moment in time.

"Shit…" Kevin climbed onto the couch and pulled the smaller ravenette onto his lap.

Not knowing what else to do to calm him, the red head began rubbing the younger teen's back soothingly while whispering softly into his ear, "You're okay Edd…calm down, come on now…please…just breathe with me okay?" He uttered fearfully.

Watery cyan eyes locked with frantic emerald, it seemed like the stretch of a century had passed in mere mintures before Edd's breathing began slowly to a more regular healthy pace.

A small pale hand gripped onto Kevin's shirt as Edd slumped back against him in exhaustion and wariness.

If Kevin hadn't been so fucking scared he would have marveled at how perfect the dork felt against his larger frame.

Turning his gaze to his mother Kevin's eyes were wide, "What…what the fuck was that?"

Smiling sadly his mother sat next to them, "That..was a very severe panic attack, I wasn't aware he had them…or I would have tried to have worded my words a tad better."

"P-panic attack…? That…whole not being able to breath shit was a fucking panic attack?" Kevin ground out as his grip unconsciously tightened around Edd protectively, "What if he couldn't calm down?"

"He would have eventually...but you did a very good job in calming him down Kevin." She smiled softly at them.

Edd looked about ready to fall asleep he was still very much shirtless, but couldn't find it in him to be embarrassed or upset about being held so possessively on his ex-bully's lap like a favorite toy or rag doll.

He was just too tired at the moment to even care.

"I won't tell your parents for the time being Eddward…but I can't in all good consciousness let you leave and go unattended to by yourself at home alone."

Frowning some Double D squirmed in Kevin's hold trying to sit up better, "I…understand your concern Misses Barr…but…I'm used to being alone…it's nothing new to me really…and…I have survived this long on my own…I do not see the problem."

"Well you have two options to pick from Eddward, I either take you to the emergency room and get in touch with your parents about your acts of self harm, or…you can stay with Kevin and I until your parents return and I can speak with them properly face to face."

Kevin stiffened blinking at his mom in complete shock, "The dweeb…stay here…with us?"

Rosemary smiled, "Those are his options."

Edd looked like a deer caught in headlights, "I..I…suppose…I will have to go with option B, Ma'am…if I am not intruding of course…"

"Nonsense you're not intruding at all Eddward! In fact it's been a tad lonely around here with just Kevin and me. Having another more feminine touch around here would be wonderful." She grinned.

Pouting some the raven haired male frowned, "I am not feminine…"

The red head put the smaller on the couch awkwardly having realized he was still holding him, "Sure you're not dork."

Standing up he looked to his mother, "So…um…he's gonna be in the guest room I guess right?"

Please, don't put him in my room...

Nodding to him his mother stood as well and brushed off her pants, "I'm going to freshen up a bit and then make dinner, and luckily I'm off tonight. Why don't you two go and collect some of Eddward's things and bring them over?"

Kevin looking relieved looked to Double D who merely nodded in return, "Sure…"

Getting off the couch the raven haired teen pulled on his shirt and hoodie wincing some.

He then picked up his black and white beanie replacing it on his head tucking his shoulder length wild black tresses inside of it.

Kevin's mother smiled some and made her way upstairs leaving them alone in the living room.

"I…I am very sorry Kevin…I never meant to drag you into any of this…" He stared at the still warm un drunken tea on the coffee table in despair.

"Shut up, you didn't ask me to help you. I just did, so what if you've got problems…? We all do..doesn't make you anymore weird or nothin' than you already were." The jock said quietly as he took Edd's tiny hand in his much bigger one, and tugged him toward the door.

Looking up at Kevin wide eyed a small gap toothed smile made it's way onto his face, "…Thank you nevertheless Kevin…"

Blushing slightly and not looking at the shorter of the two he snorted, "Whatever dork don't mention it...like serious don't ever mention it again. Now come on the sooner we get your crap the sooner we can come back and eat, I'm starved."

Smiling again Edd nodded and let himself for once be willingly dragged along hand in hand by someone he once considered his enemy.

Perhaps today wasn't so bad after all.


	4. A lonely home, and perhaps family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Ed Edd N' Eddy in any shape or form, if I did Kevin and Edd would have been kissing canonly at twelve years old *snicker*
> 
> Warnings: Past and present self mutilation, severe bullying(violence) hate crimes, possessive behavior, mature content of the M/M variety, mentions of past suicide attempts, Bad grammar and cursing on Kevin's part, anymore warnings will be listed as they come along
> 
> \--------------------------

There was a soft flurrying of snowflakes floating down in the air around them sending a chill down both of their spines causing them to walk a tad closer than they normally would have been otherwise.

Edd gripped Kevin's hand a little bit tighter in desperate need of comfort, as the days events were finally beginning to take their toll on his body.

The motion caused the taller male to side glance at him briefly before he returned the squeeze with a light reasuringly one of his own.

He then continued to looke ahead of them.

Double D's thoughts were racing and he was suddenly very aware of how positively exquisite it had felt on the couch in Kevin's arms earlier.

His thin shoulders quivered slightly as he remembered how the red head's arms had been protectively wrapped around his person in a dominant possessive manner.

He only wished the next time it occurred that it would not have to be caused by such nerve shattering events.

Then, just maybe he could have the time to savor it.

To catalogue it in his memories for later appreciation.

The walk over to Edd's was very sweet and endearing; both of their hands were still clasped together and slightly sweaty from nervousness.

The only problem is that it was done in total, very awkward silence.

Icy white clouding puffs of breath issued from their mouths in almost perfect unison as they both simply decided to look at anything but each other.

The ground for example was looking particularly lovely at this moment in time.

Edd's heart was beating abnormally fast inside of his chest.

His cheeks felt horribly hot despite the harsh bite of the mid November air.

Why was Kevin even holding his hand he wondered.

Surely the jock hadn't needed to do that when he lived merely only a few steps away.

Although he would have to admit only in complete secrecy to himself.

That he was most certainly was not complaining on the matter.

After all it was rather warm and nice despite the frigid cold around them.

It made Edd feel quite floaty and safe on the inside.

Crossing the street with little trouble they didn't seem to run into anyone from Cul-de-sac that they knew thankfully.

The less they needed to explain the better; which was a shared thought on both their parts.

Especially the whole holding hands part; and the fact that they were walking so closely that their sides kept brushing together unconsciously.

Flustering some Double D looked to Kevin out of the corner of his cyan eyes.

The red haired jock was stoic and blank as usual.

He was a complete enigma, one in which the poor smaller male could not seem to figure out for the life of him.

Edd looked ahead of them and realized that the seemingly long walk from Kevin's home to his own had come to an end

\------------------------

Kevin took in the sight before him as they finally reached the side walk.

He hadn't ever really been over to the dork's house before now so he didn't really know what to expect at first; in fact as a kid he had made it a point to avoid any of the Ed's houses as much as possible.

The front lawn of Edd's house had a fresh thin powdery layering of snow coating over it.

The grey and white flag stone walk way was covered in a thick gracious helping of rock salt that the raven must have put out himself, so as that no one would have to break their necks on the way up.

The house it's self was fairly large, easily one of the biggest in the Cul-de-sac after Kevin's that is.

It was a modest light mint color, with white painted shutters and panes on the windows.

In a strange way it almost reminded Kevin of a dollhouse of some sort; it just seemed too damn perfect for some reason.

Like he could even almost imagine some gigantic little girl with her hair pulled back in pigtails just appearing out of nowhere to start playing with it, while using Edd as one of her dolls.

Shaking his head he scowled, he had a fucking weird imagination.

A small timid voice snapped the red head from his thoughts making his emerald eyes dart down to wide quivering nervous blue orbs.

"I…um…n-need my hand back now K-kevin." Double D murmured softly, a pink blush dabbing his cheekbones in a completely adorable way.

He pulled back his hand so fast it gave off the impression the smaller of the two had literally burnt him.

Coughing some nervously into his hand Kevin stuffed it hastily into his right pocket, "Right..." He snorted his cheeks suspiciously turning a light pink in color, "Whatever...so you gonna open your door anytime soon dweeb? Or are yah just gonna stare at it for the next hour?"

Flustering bright red in embarrassment Edd's hands fumbled immediately going to his pockets as he dug around clumsily for the key, "O-Oh yes of course, my extreme apologies! Let me just find the key…and we shall enter post haste!"

Kevin shifted onto his one foot and lazily watched him, an eyebrow raised as he took in the cute flustered look the nerd now sported.

Wait a second…cute?! ARUUUGHHHH the dork was so not at all cute…

Even when he blushed like a stupid girl and fidgeted around all nervous an adorable like…

And…crapppp!

Fuck, nooooo stop right there!

Just stop thinking about weird stuff like this!

Man this totally sucks..

Sucks…

He balked in horror as perverted imagery came flashing to life in his mind.

None of it being anything like his usual fantasies/daydreams at all.

Quick, think…think…um…boobs!

Chicks in bikinis…

Nazz naked!

Anything!

WHY WAS'NT THIS WORKING?!

Groaning inwardly the ex bully looked back to Edd who seemed to have finally found the missing key to the door, "Has anyone told you that you say sorry way too damn much?"

Chortling softly Double D smiled gently and turned the key in the lock, "No, I do not suppose they have. Though, has anyone ever told you that you use entirely too much profanity in your daily speech patterns?"

Kevin gave him a dumb look, "Say what?"

Sighing some the slender raven pushed the door in before pocketing the key.

"You curse too much." He rephrased bluntly.

Snickering some Kevin followed him inside smirking the whole way, "Oh…well duh, my Ma used to smack the shit outta my head all the time about that, but then again I'm so damn tall now she has to lean on furniture to do it nowadays. So it doesn't really happen all too much anymore."

Shaking his head in faux dismay in return Edd then swiftly took his shoes off at the door.

He then placed them down on a grey "welcome" home mat before slipping on two downy white bunny slippers which had been waiting for him, "Shoes off Kevin."

Kevin looked skeptic, "Dude seriously? I'll take off my shoes but there's no way in hell I'm wearing any dorky animal slippers, that's for damn sure."

Giggling softly slightly behind his hand Edd smiled his signature gapped toothed smile.

The very one in the same that was slowly beginning to grow too damn adorable for Kevin's liking, "Yes well…that's quite alright seeing as I doubt I have any of them in your particular size anyway…your feet are rather on the large side compared to mine."

He wiggled to his small petite bunny slipper clad feet in response.

The red head snorted eying the raven's feet briefly before he grinned, "That's because you're the size of a girl, dweeb."

Bristling visibly Double D puffed up his chest in apparent offense, his cheeks dusting red with slight anger, "What is it with everyone trying to downsize my masculinity? I was born obviously of the male gender! Perhaps…I am a bit on the shorter more lithe side of the spectrum of what usual males look like…but I am just as manly as the next seventeen year old boy."

Kevin's lips twitched oddly some before he suddenly fell back on his ass and started full blown laughing, "Oh god…you manly?! Youuu, of all people? You're about as manly as Jimmy, Double D."

Frowning Edd sputtered indignantly before he looked down and muttered, "At least I am somewhat taller than he."

The red head wiped his eyes and stood up towering over the petite raven, "Yeah like by one inch congrats; but dude you're way skinnier than him, and your built curvy like a girl or somethin'."

Lifting a dark eyebrow in confusion Double D looked down at himself, "Curvy..? I am by no means…curvy…I have no bust…and my hips are adequately masculine in their body shape…"

He looked back at Kevin questioningly before he smiled shyly tilting his head to the side in an almost teasing manner that surprises even himself, "Does that mean you have been looking at me quite often Kevin?"

Emerald eyes widen as the taller red head panics, "W-what? No! Why would I…I mean…I'm not even…and you're a…seriously! No dude! Just no…"

Edd in turn smiles a shaky small thin lipped smile, one that doesn't quite reach his now sadden blue eyes, "Y-Yes…well I am merely only speaking in jest of course, do not worry about it Kevin. Everyone knows that you are clearly only interested in the female persuasion of our species."

He turns away from Kevin and starts toward the stairs, "I'll be back in a few minutes…please go into the living room area. Make yourself comfortable in my absence, I won't take too long I promise."

And with that he ascended up the stairwell quickly as his short legs could carry him away from the tension in the front hall.

Kevin bit his lip hard in frustration as he watched him go, "Crap…did I say something wrong?"

He tugged down on the brim of his hat aggravatedly.

Why did talking to the dweeb have to be so damn hard?

Sighing he walked into the living room finding himself looking around it in curiosity.

The house on the inside was worse than it was on the outside in his opinion.

I mean yeah it was spotless and tidy, in a complete cliché stepford housewives' dream house sort of way.

But it was really cold and barren feeling.

Impersonal almost like it wasn't well lived in.

Like nothing happy had ever happened in it before.

Surprisingly there were no family photos hanging on the walls either.

Just some strange paintings dotted the walls here and there, in a way that seemed that they had only been hung to cover up the absence and lack of any familial togetherness in the home.

Foreign sculptures stood on the mantle from various places in the world that Kevin couldn't really recognize.

Frowning deeply he felt himself getting pissed off.

He couldn't even remember what Edd's parents looked like let alone what they did for a living.

What were their names even?

When was the last time they had been home?

Did they even call their son anymore?

Or spend the holidays with him?

He briefly remembered hearing from one of the other Ed's about them communicating via sticky notes, but that was just so goddamn sad to even think about.

Why would you do that to your own kid?

Why even have one if you weren't going to spend time with them?

No wonder the dork had such problems.

He was probably lonely as fuck, having been left alone by himself the majority of his childhood and teenage years.

That was bound to screw up even the strongest person.

I mean at least he had his mom.

His dad had been a total bastard, having cheated on his mom a few years back at the end of seventh grade.

Rosemary had been heartbroken from what he remembered of it, but took it calmer than Kevin sure as hell did.

After his dad left things had been rough for a while, but they had made it work and got through the harsh parts together.

But Edd…

The dork didn't even have that, he was all alone and had been for a very long time it seemed.

Before now no one had bothered to even look underneath his now blaringly obvious fake ass smiles.

How long had he been suffering by himself, spouting off the shitty excuse of "I'm fine" to anyone who would listen?

Kevin's hands gripped into white knuckled fists at his sides.

He felt ashamed, and angry at himself for not noticing before now.

Well fuck that, he could at least look out for the dweeb from now on.

Make sure he was healthy and sort of maybe happy an crap…

I mean someone sure as hell needed to..

Arugh this is so turning into one of those stupid fucking yaoi/slash mangas that Nazz collected and gushed so much about.

He could see it now, the Jock and the Nerd, forbidden romance and shit or somethin'.

Bleh…he sure hoped not.

Then again it was getting pretty hard to fucking deny anymore.

He couldn't even remember when it had all started.

When had he started to notice those different lil small things about the raven haired teen that made his insides turn to complete knots?

Why now of all times when wouldn't even have bothered to look at him a year before now?

What had changed so drastically, so quickly?

He honestly couldn't goddamn tell you 'cause he was still trying to work that part out in his newly sexually confused brain.

\--------------------------------

The sound of soft foot falls on the stairs jarred him back to reality.

He looked up to see Edd struggling badly to bring down a small grey suitcase, a medium sized satchel bag, and a potted plant of some kind.

"What's with the fern, dork?" Kevin spoke dubiously.

"Jim is most certainly not a fern! He is a cactus…and I've had him for a very long time."

"…You named it?" The red head looked dumbfounded at the raven haired genius but smirked some, "That's kinda cute dork."

Flustering some Edd winced he coughed, and wheezed a bit as he began to sway on his feet.

The red head darted quickly into action, encircling his strong arms around Edd's slender waist keeping him upright.

"Hey, are you sure your okay?" Kevin frowned in concern, quickly taking both the bag and suitcase from Edd leaving him just holding Jim, "You should have said you needed help, you shouldn't really be carrying all this crap on your own after what happened earlier."

Looking down the smaller male bit his lip slightly; his blue eyes hooded some while his cheeks burned red, "I..did not wish to bother you Kevin."

Groaning Kevin looked down at Edd and tilted the smaller boys chin upward so their eyes met, "You ain't a bother Double D…just say somethin' next time will yah? I'm not a mind reader; I ain't good at these kinds of things. I need to be told someone needs help…I don't really think ahead…never been good at that sorta stuff."

Edd looked up at the jock and smiled a slight smile flustering softly at the skin to skin contact, "I will be sure to remember that for next time, thank you Kevin. Now perhaps we should be heading back to your home. I think your mother mentioned something about making dinner?"

Letting his hand drop abruptly Kevin coughed some awkwardly, "Oh yeah, I forgot I'm still hungry as hell. Let's go D." Grinned the ex-bully before moving away and toward the front door.

Cyan eyes followed him as he went, "I'll be out in just a moment…I must tend to something important quickly before we leave." Edd mumbled out softly as he placed Jim down on the coffee table.

He then shuffled his feet against the soft plush cream carpeting of the floor as he walked toward the kitchen without another word.

The red head's lips twitched downward into a confused frown but he said nothing in protest as he went outside to wait for him.

\--------------------------------

Edd stopped hesitantly in front of the refrigerator which was covered from head to toe in sticky notes of various different colors.

Each of them stating some sort of message dictating him to do a chore of some kind or just a simple reminder to follow written by his parents; all to be done long before their return.

Un-sticking each and everyone from the smooth surface, he placed them all in the trash bin without a spare glance to his actions he sighed.

He knew very well that he would be in severe trouble for doing this when his parents did finally come home.

Edd could literally see the identical twin disappointed looks in his parent's eyes, as well as hear said lectures of responsibility already.

Opening a drawer he pulled out a black sharpie marker clicking it open, he then took off a blue sticky paper from the pad at the top door of the fridge.

Quickly writing something down with shaking fingers, he stuck the note next to the pad.

Smiling sadly Edd turned away and walked back into the living room his feet dragging as he went.

Pull yourself together Eddward, now is not the time to be so blatantly immature.

What would Kevin say if he saw you being debilitatingly weak in front of him?

Perhaps he would laugh or poke fun at him?

Shaking his head he rubbed his still uncovered scarred wrists out of habit.

No…

Kevin had shown that he indeed had proved to have grown exceptionally mentally more mature over the years since their childhood bouts of pranks and stints of bullying.

Slowly picking up Jim gently he hugged the pot to his chest almost protectively.

Blinking back tears he internally scolded himself for being so childish and useless.

Looking around one last time with sad cyan eyes he hung his head letting a soft, "Goodbye" pass from his lips into the empty air around him before making his way outside.

\--------------------------------------

Kevin was there waiting silently on the front porch when he got there.

The taller of the two looked down at him questioningly, "So…what did you need do anyway?"

Edd shifted some from foot to the other uneasily before looking back at the red haired jock, "I left a note for my parents on my whereabouts for the next few months…so they do not have to become needlessly worried about where I am."

He looked down at his feet again.

Then again the chances of them coming back home early and finding the note, or worrying about him at all was very slim.

Kevin cleared his through loudly making the smaller jump slightly and look up.

"Come on then if you're ready to go, if I stand here any longer I'm gonna fucking starve to death. Or start eating the porch swing or something."

Giggling softly Double D rolled his eyes teasingly but gratefully at Kevin's change of topic, "Yes, shall we then?"

With that they started back across the street this time not holding hands, but the tension that had been wrapped around them earlier had melted away.

Somehow it was more intimate than holding hands had been.

How curious.

\---------------------------------------------

Humming softly to a tune her mind had quite literally on the spot made up, Rosemary stirred a steaming pot of sauce and meatballs as she added some seasonings to it.

She was less worn out and tired looking than she had been earlier, having gained a lot of color back from her shower.

Dressed simply in a grey t-shirt with the Disney cartoon movie version of the Cheshire cat on it, and dark purple matching pajama pants with the words "We're all mad here" scrawled lazily in several areas in wispy green lettering she looked very comfortable and at ease.

Her copper curls were pulled back into a high messy knotted bun atop her head to keep out of her face and eyes.

Smiling softly she turned down the burner under the pot to a soft simmer.

Picking up the box of Spaghetti she took out the pasta breaking it in half as she put it into another pot next to the other, one that was filled with water that had just begun to boil.

Adding a pinch of salt and pepper to the water to bring a bit of extra flavor to the pasta she looked at the clock briefly wondering if the boys were on their way back yet.

She sighed and tucked a loose curl behind her ear, she really didn't want to cause another anxiety attack for Eddward.

But she did need to know a few more details on some things if he was going to be staying with them for a prolonged period of time.

The back screen door being creaked open nosily sounded off on its hinges before Kevin came into view and walked in holding the majority of Edd's things.

Double D walked in a moment later carrying what Rosemary noted seemed to be a cactus labeled, "Jim".

Blinking her emerald eyes she smiled a gentle sort of smile, "Kevin, why don't you set his things in the living room for now and after dinner you can show him his room."

Nodding her son walked silently into the other room and set down the suitcase and bag next to the couch.

The small raven followed suit, deciding to place Jim down on the coffee table would be safest.

"Dinner's almost ready! I Hope you like spaghetti and meatballs Eddward." Called Rosemary from the kitchen brightly.

Flustering again Edd looked to Kevin who was already walking back toward his mother.

He smiled pleasantly at them.

This was nice…

Perhaps this is what family gatherings should truly feel like?

He mused to himself silently before gathering himself.

Looking into Curious and merrily gleaming emerald eyes he responded to the question, "Oh yes. I enjoy pasta dishes a great deal Ma'am, most especially spaghetti."

Rosemary wipes her hands on a wash cloth before winking at him, "Good, because mine is really awesome! Oh and sweetie please just call me Rosemary."

Flustering cutely Edd nearly pouted, "Oh b-but we have barely made it past acquaintances yet Ma'am..I would never be so rude as to call you by your first name so soon.."

She looked to her son arching a well manicured eyebrow, "Is he always this…polite?"

Snorting some Kevin sat down at the table his elbows resting on the surface of it and smirked a side grin his green eyes watching the interaction like a lazy but entertained cat, "Nah…sometimes he's way worse."

Putting his hands on his hips Edd tried to glare at the other male but it kind of just turned into an extreme angry looking pout, "One should always have the proper etiquette and manners Kevin…without them we are just uncivilized plebeians speaking slandering atrocities."

Blinking owlishly at him the auburn ex-bully looked extremely confused, "Pebbly what now…?"

The raven haired genius just let out an exasperated noise.

Shaking his head Kevin forked a finger at Edd in response to his mother, "Yeah so just like that…whatever the hell he just said…sometimes he just makes no fucking sense at all."

His mother squealed softly, "You are just so positively adorable Eddward…" She sniffs softly and hugs him to her voluptuous chest nearly smothering him in the process, "I've always wanted a daughter this is all so very wonderful…"

Squirming in her hold Double D grumbled about being labeled a female again but secretly enjoyed the warmth of the hug.

He didn't get them very often so he was taking advantage of the warm comfort.

"What am I chopped livers Ma?" Frowned Kevin from his seat.

Pouting Rosemary reluctantly let go of the small raven haired teen and turned toward her son, "Oooooh of course not Kev! You'll always be my little man! But…you're so….burly and tall now." She wrinkled her nose and mocked sniffled into her hand dramatically, "Besides, Eddward is just the right size to be cuddled and loved upon you see."

Looking at her blankly Kevin rolled his eyes, "Well as long as yah don't suffocate him with your huge boobs I think he'll survive."

Edd's cyan gaze goggled, "K-Kevinnnn! Manners, honestly!

Smirking the copper haired woman winked, "Well I'll just have to be careful, I wouldn't want to encroach on your territory after all Kev."

Her emerald eyes gleamed mischievously as her words had finally begun to sink in her son's brain making him pale drastically at her before his ears turned as red as his hair, "My what...? Ma, what the fuck…he's not…and…god will you stop already?"

Edd just stood wide eyed as he forced himself to sit down next to Kevin, choosing wisely to stay out of this entirely odd and mountingly private discussion.

He rubbed his hand over his face and asked a bit lamely, "Is dinner ready yet?"

Snickering to herself, his mother turned back and to the stove and strained the pasta in the sink, "Yup, Kev get off your lazy bum and set the table will you?"

"Ahuh sure…" Glad that the conversation at steered clear of his seemingly impending change in sexuality; Kevin quickly moved over to the top cabinets and took out three plates.

"Do you need any more help Misses Ba-I mean…R-Rosemary?" Edd sputtered out meekly.

Rosemary turned and smiled gently at him, "Could you go and get us some forks? Second draw to the right." She motioned to the side and began filling each plate Kevin had set out with a good helping of pasta.

Edd was off his feet in seconds, "Of course!" Eager to please and help the kind woman before him he ambled forward nearly tripping on his shoe laces in the process.

Managing to regain his footing he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and opened the drawer; as he was instructed pulling out three forks for each of them.

Returning to the table he placed them down next to everyone's plate and took his seat again.

"Thank you Eddward, now let's all enjoy!" The woman said as she then set down a shaker full of parmesan cheese.

Kevin sat down again and grinned, "You haven't made pasta in ages Ma."

He started slurping up the noodles happily while his mother scolded him for eating so sloppily.

Double D smiled a soft but sad smile to himself at the mother and son exchange as he watched them silently, forgetting completely to eat his own food.

Narrowed emerald blazed into his own cyan colored ones startling him from his thoughts, "What's wrong dor-" His mother elbowed him painfully in the ribs making Kevin grimace and reword his sentance, "You okay Edd? Is somethin' wrong with the food? I swear she may not look it but my mom's a damn good cook."

Flustering nervously the raven shook his head back and forth wildly, "N-No no…it's all quite lovely…I'm just…." He lowered his eyes to his food then back at them, "I…am not at all used to dining with anyone other than myself…"

Green eyes sparked angrily some before softening slightly, "Well get used to it, we eat together whenever we can and that now includes you so…just stop over thinking crap and eat. You're skinny as a damn twig dude, the more you eat the better."

Smiling softly off to the side Rosemary nodded swirling some spaghetti onto her fork, "You're Kevin's friend right? That makes you family."

Edd's eyes watered slightly, "…friends...well I suppose...perhaps...b-but...f-family?" He looked taken a back.

Kevin snorted earning a glare from his mother, "Looks like you're stuck with us dork."

Muttering a soft thank you Edd began eating, a true smile tugging on his lips whilst he did so.

\----------------------------------

After a very silent but not at all unpleasant dinner, Kevin had taken Double D up to the guest room.

It was a very basic room with cream colored walls and light grey carpeting, holding a queen sized bed and a desk in the corner.

An empty bookshelf stood off to the side, one that Edd immediately had personally and silently promised to fill with his books as soon as possible.

The jock had fled the room surprisingly quickly after depositing the nerd's things down, muttering gruffly about how he needed to take a shower and go to bed.

Edd paid no mind to Kevin's odd behavior; it had been after all a very long day for them.

And to be honest he was surprised at how well and understanding the usually hot tempered red head had handled everything.

Setting Jim down on the middle of the desk the raven slowly took off his black and white beanie setting it aside, letting his shiny shoulder length black tresses tumble out.

Walking over to the window he swiftly pulled back the curtains and stared out at the now darkening sky.

It was still snowing lightly outside, blanketing the streets with soft looking tufts of white powder.

The street lamps were slowly snuffing out one by one, as were the lights in several of the Cul-de-sac houses surrounding them.

Trying but failing miserably to suppress a yawn Edd winced in pain as his ribs started aching terribly again.

Curses! He had forgotten to ask for pain medication before coming upstairs.

Oh well…it was not all too bad, he supposed he had had worse.

Turning away from the window he knelt down to open his satchel bag pulling out two prescription pill bottles.

Eying them forlornly he uncorked them and took one pill from each dry mouthed.

Grimacing some at the bitter taste he then started unpacking everything.

This room really needed a good dusting…

That would be the first thing he'd do before bed.

Messy, Messy, Messy…


	5. Of horny teenagers and bad decisions

Troubled rasping gasps, followed by terribly frightened pained whimpers sharply cut through the night air of the otherwise very silent and extremely dark guest room like knives.

Icy pin pricking bouts of snow were batting nosily against the pane glass of the window as the wind outside howled in a most unpleasant sort of way.

The raven haired male was curled into a fetal position, smack dab in the middle of the large queen sized bed shivering badly.

Chest heaving rising uneven and fast he squirmed trapped in a tangle of thick blankets.

He curled inward on himself as if trying his hardest to unsuccessfully get away from something hostile yet unseen.

His black and red rocket ship patterned pajama pants bottoms had begun riding down his hips slightly with each movement his body made, revealing glimpses of pale alabaster skin.

He moaned fearfully as he jutted out his slender legs harshly to kick futilely at the invisible force trying to harm and hold him into place.

Tussled black strands of hair were fanned out around him like a dark halo as he continued to struggle helplessly against the malicious entity inside of his dreamscape.

"N-No…Mmm...pl-please…I..I…be-beg…..yo-you—Nnnn" Garbled incomplete sentences fell from his parted chapped lips in a jumble of desperate babble of pleading.

A light sheen of cold sweat began breaking out all over him, shimmering and gleaming clinging over his skin tightly.

Whimpering loudly he cried out loudly again this time completely lost to the fear swelling inside of his unconscious sleeping form.

\---------------------------

Yawning sleepily Kevin scratched his side and exited from his room.

Frowning he squinted blearily into the darkness of the empty hallway as his eyes tried to in vain to adjust to the lack of light.

They really needed to get some sort of night light for the damn hall so he didn't end up tripping and breaking his face one of these days.

Why was he even awake? It was like three am in the fucking morning according to his stupid digital alarm clock.

The reason for his continued insomnia was then profoundly obvious through the fog inside of his tired brain.

Oh right…

He'd spent hours just tossing and turning in bed, trying to get comfortable.

But his thoughts had other plans apparently because they just kept circling around replaying, running over everything that had happened throughout the whole day.

Becoming lab partners with the twitchy nervous raven haired dweeb, finding him in that alleyway all bloodied and beaten, and seeing those fucking small but very deep looking cut scars on his pale thin wrists and equally deliciously pale flat chest and stomach.

It had sent a completely foreign feeling flooding through his chest.

One that he couldn't shake or identify, all he knew is that it just made him want to protect the stupid idiot all the more now.

Not to mention the semi hard on he had gotten while holding the distressed teen against his body during the small nerd's major freak out.

Now that had been embarrassing as fuck!

Thankfully Double D seemed to have been too out of it to take notice of his problem.

Otherwise he would have had had to explain a whole shit load of things he wasn't quite ready to or sure how to.

Christ and then there was that panic attack shit…

Geez…

Now there had been a new experience for him he hadn't been ready for.

He'd never seen a panic attack up close before, or had ever had one himself.

So he never really understood what people actually went through while during one of them before now.

But to see one that fucking bad first hand, to actually see one of the people…

One of the actual kids he had freakin' grown up with go through something that shocking and painful?

It had been really hard to watch, fucking scary even.

Especially because he had been totally powerless to stop any of it, he had felt totally helpless.

It pissed him off that he couldn't even help him in anyway other than trying his damndest to sooth the small shaking and gasping teen the best that he could by rubbing his back gently letting him know that he wasn't alone.

I mean he really couldn't imagine not being able to breathe like that, even the idea of not having any control over your own body just literally made it feel like a jagged block of ice had dropped into the pit of his stomach.

Though all of that aside…

He had much bigger problems to deal with at the moment.

For example, that for some odd fucking reason it felt as if his world had been tilted, causing to completely slide off its damn axis.

His emotions were getting seriously hard to control anymore, and his body just kept betraying his mind.

Everything that he knew, literally EVERYTHING that made sense to him just yesterday was beginning to warp and change into something he wasn't quite sure he liked.

He was changing mentally, and it was affecting the way he did everything.

Like who he talked to, or how he worded things.

And he was pretty damn sure he knew the root of the problem.

It was all because of one adorably adorkably small and lonely raven haired stupid hat wearing dorky teenage genius.

Oh how the mighty have fallen…

He literally felt like some teenage girl obsessing over a crush on some crappy cheesy drama TV show.

This wasn't goddamn "Twilight", and dude it sure as hell wasn't gonna end up being like some fucked up corny romantic love story…

But if it was…

Who'd he be though? The vampire or the werewolf..?

Werewolves were seriously way cooler than bitchy emo vampires that sparkled in the sun instead of died…

He paled dramatically and smacked a hand over his face in pure unadulterated horror.

Goddamn it, he really must be seriously tired to be comparing himself to fucking Twilight characters of all things…

Running a hand through his auburn hair he shook his head tiredly in disgust.

It was way too early to think about this sorta crap.

Maybe getting some water would help.

Grumbling he squished down the temptation on sneaking a beer from the kitchen.

He sure as hell could use one or two after everything that had happened.

Rubbing the back of his bare neck he stifled another yawn.

Wearing just forest green silk boxer shorts he was anything but modest with his extremely tanned well toned abdominal muscles and six pack on show for the world to see.

Then again who was awake to even see?

He closed the door to his room softly and trudged past his mother's room as quietly as he possibly could.

That's the last thing he needed right now, to awaken the monster across the hall from her slumber.

He loved his mom to death, but she was a completely different person when she was tired.

She legit transformed into a horrifically loud banshee when she didn't get her "beauty sleep" hours she always raved about.

And yeah he might not be the sharpest tool in the shed mind you, but he sure as hell wasn't stupid enough to have a death wish thank you!

Moving forward completely on auto pilot mode he trudged along looking very zombie like until a soft pained muffled noise echoed down the hall jarring him from his thoughts just as he had reached the end of it.

Blinking his exhausted green eyes in confusion he stopped short in front of the guest room door, and leaned closer to the wooden door frame curiously.

What the fuck had that sound been?

Unmistakable heart wrenching whimpers were now clearly filtering out from underneath the door.

Frowning he turned the knob to the side slowly and opened the door a crack before peering inside.

His eyes quickly drew themselves toward the curled up hunched form of Edd; who was still very much fast asleep, but held in the grips of some sort of bad nightmare from the looks of it.

"Nnng…p-lease..s-stop…don't…" The raven's pleading gasps made Kevin's insides twist painfully.

Opening the door even wider he slipped inside the room soundlessly, before closing the door with a soft click behind him.

Eyeing the distressed shaking form of the other teen he hesitantly made his way toward the bed his bare feet dragging across the rug as he went.

Tears leaked out of closed corners of the raven's eyelids as his eyes moved rapid and alert underneath them.

Salty trails streamed down seemingly pale luminescent cheeks, falling into tussled locks as the smaller teen continued his restless slumber fitfully moving about.

Debating internally but only momentarily, Kevin crawled onto the bed next to the other.

Sitting next to him the ex-bully looked at a loss as what to do.

Should he wake him?

Would that make things better or worse?

Fuck…

He wasn't good at this sort of thing…

Comforting people usually wasn't his strongest suit.

That was what Nazz was always for, she handled the chick flick moments.

He was better at ignoring things until they got easier to handle or they just went away completely.

Then again Edd seemed to bring out the strangest sides of him, ones he wasn't aware had even existed in the first place.

A strangled whimper coming from the smaller of the two made up his mind in a heartbeat.

The jock carefully pulled Double D onto his lap resting him between his legs while propping him up against his chest, his arms then encircled around the raven haired teen's slender waist protectively.

"Shhh…it's gonna be okay…you're safe, I promise I won't let anyone hurt you like that ever again."

He carded his calloused fingers soothingly through the teen's black tresses marveling at how feathery soft the younger's hair really was.

Why the hell did he wear that stupid hat anyway? It's not like there was some huge ass secret under it or nothin'.

There was no horrific scarring, or a bald head to be embarrassed of.

All that was to be found underneath the usually hat covered head of his was was silky long midnight black hair.

Yeah it may be a bit girly for a seventeen year old boy, but it kinda suited the dork in an odd endearing sort of way.

And now that Kevin had seen Double D's supposed "secret" it just had him itching to run his fingers through it all the time.

Huh…

Maybe that's why he hid his hair.

The very thought of other people beside himself wanting to touch the pint sized teen's hair made him growl low in the very back of his throat.

Tightening his grip unconsciously around him he leaned back against the headboard and rested his chin on Edd's shoulder marveling at how oddly perfect the dweeb felt in his arms.

The smaller of the two seemed to fit like a lost puzzle piece against him.

He then quickly made a face at his own lame and corny thoughts and hastily batted them away mentally.

"Mmmm…" Still a shivering mess the raven whined softly in his sleep and squirmed in the red head's arms while unconsciously rubbing his pert behind against Kevin's boxer clad crotch.

Stiffening shuddering some at the sudden contact, emerald eyes were no longer clouded over with sleep and were very much now awake as they darted down to see if Edd had awoken.

Mumbling sleepily he smacked pink lips cutely and snuffled his nose against Kevin's collar bone; cuddling up closely to the calming warm and protective presence that was now surrounding him like a cocoon.

After making sure the dork was clearly still asleep Kevin let out a strained hissing moan.

Sighing shakily he tried to shift in a way that didn't cause the raven to be pressed up against him so intimately.

Which only seemed to unfortunately make things much, much worse.

Instead of helping their situation Edd seemed to be unconsciously hell bent on making the poor tall red head harder.

What with the raven accidental rubbing and grinding down on him still blissfully unaware in a deep slumber.

He bit his lip and gritted his teeth hard letting out a hitched breath.

Yeah there was no denying it anymore; he was getting undoubtedly, seriously, fucking hard.

Over a fucking dude…

Okay an effeminate raven haired, cute, and short dude…

But still a dude all the same!

"Fuck…this isn't good."

"Mmmm…?" Double D murmured again before opening sleepy cyan eyes looking confusedly up into Kevin's now very much panicking emerald ones.

Blinking sleepily Edd mumbles softly aloud, "Well…at least a most unpleasant nightmare decided to turn into a exceptionally good dream…"

Smiling happily he replaced his head back against Kevin's chest closing his eyes.

But upon doing so he heard the red head's heart spike, beating a mile a minute beneath him.

Which clued him in on several things at once; one being he wasn't quite sure he was dreaming as he'd previously believed himself to be.

And two he was now very aware that he felt something decidedly hard and warm pressing against him from behind.

Which cleared most if not all of the fog of exhaustion out of Edd's mind.

His blue eyes snapped open startled looking as he jumped backward away from Kevin wide eyed his mouth agape in terror, "K-Kevin…what are you…how did…what is..?"

Before the jock could respond Edd's eyes lowered to the large tent in Kevin's boxer shorts.

The small raven rubbed at his eyes frantically.

"…Am I dreaming again…? Yes I must still be asleep…this cannot be real— " He shook his head back and forth in denial.

"Y-You, would never be…here with me. O-Of all people to choose from, I must be hallucinating…yes…that's it…hallucinations, snap out of it Eddward this is clearly all a mental delusion of some sort brought on by severe stress and..." He then pinched his arm hard and yelped in surprise at the pain.

His eyes watered at the edges before they snapped back up to the red head's emerald ones.

Swallowing hard he sputtered, "….P-perhaps then…you can…explain to me as to why you are in my room holding m-me affectionately in bed…while being so um…" He turned a deep crimson before continuing, "…substantially a-aroused?"

For once Kevin's usual cool stoic mask was cracking apart at the edges like faulty china, a strong tension weighed heavily upon his broad shoulders like heavily rusted armor.

A myriad of emotions were displayed on his face, deeply etching themselves into his eyes.

Fear, shock, denial, as well as something gleaming deep inside; something almost hungry and primal in which made Edd's lower stomach tighten in anticipation and excitement as to what it all could mean.

The ex-bully rubbed a hand over his face obviously very embarrassed, then clumsily combed it through his messy auburn hair before looking back at the smaller teen.

Taking a shuddering shaky breath he spoke in a rather deep husky tone that made Edd shiver upon hearing it, "I've been up for hours, I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about all the crap that happened today and just couldn't seem to make it stop…so I thought I'd get some water to calm down, but before I could get downstairs I heard a weird noise."

Edd tilted his head to the side and crawled a bit closer to the taller male while listening intently.

Licking his lips some in a very out of character display of nervousness he continued, "Turns out you were having some kinda really shitty bad dream…and I couldn't just leave you there alone. You sounded so fucking scared, and…you were crying and stuff. I hate when people cry. So I tried to wait and see if you'd snap out of it on your own but you kept getting worse." He shifted back some in extreme discomfort, suddenly feeling very self conscious and aware of his still very apparent hard on.

"I didn't really know what the hell to do…I'm not exactly good at comforting people. But I thought maybe if I did what I did earlier during your panic attack you'd calm down enough or somethin'."

Double D could only guess where this had all lead to; he knew for a fact that he was an avid cuddler in his sleep, and moved around a good deal when he dreamed.

Years ago according to Eddy at past sleepovers in their childhood during those disgustingly mind numbing monster movie marathons at Ed's he would somehow end up from his sleeping bag and into poor Eddy's during the night.

Which would more often than not result in personal space breachings, and extremely awkward awakenings/conversations in the mornings after.

Looking back on it now he blamed it all on his neglected lack of human contact throughout his crucial younger years of development.

But that was another can of worms entirely, one he wasn't ready to open quite yet.

Squirming some he looked back to Kevin and quickly tried to somehow think of a way to salvage the situation and perhaps a bit of Kevin's pride in the process, "…Thank you very much Kevin…for, um…helping me out with my n-nightmare. I most certainly did not mean to warrant such a strong reaction from you in such an intimate fashion…"

His cheeks burned heating up to a dark crimson as he motioned at the red head's shorts feebly, "B-but as we b-both know…you are a healthy teenage boy a-and these sorts of things are extremely normal! Clearly a-any sort of the right stimulation w-would have caused it I'm sure. So there is nothing for you to be really be upset over or embarrassed abo—"

Rough harsh lips crashing against his own soft but chapped ones effectively shut him up, as the muscled tan biceps of the jock before him pressed up deliciously against his much smaller slender heavily bandaged frame.

Which immediately sent pleasurable shocks of electricity shooting up his spine, "Nnnnggg…K-Kev'in…w-hat a-are you do…Mmm!" Edd moaned unintelligibly into the red head's mouth.

Saliva was exchanged in a hot connection of clumsy rash pressing of lips.

Growling loudly Kevin greedily took in the lovely opportunity of Edd's open moist and parted mouth.

Before diving his tongue deep inside of the raven's mouth plundering it hungrily; making sure to savor the uniquely sweet taste that could only ever belong to the dweeb.

Moaning softly Edd in turn pressed closer wrapping his arms around the athlete's neck, his senses quickly setting on overload.

He panted hotly in soft huffs as their tongues battled against one another in a dance of dominance.

After winning, the red head swirled his tongue exploring over the raven's gums as he deepened the kiss further only pulling back every now and again ever so slightly for much needed air to pass between the two of them.

Kevin's body felt as if it were on fire as he literally dwarfed Double D's body with his own.

He pressed the smaller male roughly into the mattress making it creek as he provocatively held one of Edd's wrists pinned above his head against it.

Moving away from the raven's lips, the jock's teeth found their way to his neck as he bit hard against the genius's pulse leaving a sizable love bite behind.

Everything seemed to wind down around them in slow motion, as suddenly something clicked at the back of his mind; and as quickly as things had all began Kevin was scrambling backward off and away from Double D as if he had been struck by lightning.

Blinking in a dazed confusion Edd was still very much sprawled out on his back like a delicious offering, decidedly flustered and panting heavily in soft pained gasps.

Green eyes stared down at him alit with lust and something that made the raven's insides churn in fear, because it looked an awful lot like regret.

Wincing he pushed himself up with his elbows and sat up carefully as to not to cause anymore jostling to his already badly bruised ribs.

His chest burned a bit every time he breathed and his lips felt slightly swollen and moist.

A feeling of frigid deep dread was slowly overtaking his stomach; one he was all too familiar with, because it was usually followed by an inevitable biting rejection of some kind.

"Kevin…?" His eyebrows furred in concern as he inched toward the equally flushed and panting older teen before him, "A-are you alright?" He reached out a shaking hand to touch the red head's, but Kevin quickly pulled his hand out of reach.

"Look…um…Double D…this was a huge mistake…I..I'm not like you…I'm not a…fucking fa—" He stopped instantly regretting what he almost had said at the sudden stricken heartbroken look that was now taking over Edd's face.

He lowered his green eyes guiltily looking anywhere but Edd's sorrowful cyan orbs "I-I'm not gay dude…I like girls…hell I liked Nazz for like forever you know? I dunno what the hell that was, or what happened just now. But you just make me so goddamn crazy an confused…but this can't happen…better yet it didn't happen at all okay? Just do us both a favor and pretend it never did." He quickly scrambled away climbing off the bed on shakily limbs.

Silently blinking back rapidly oncoming tears Edd just sat there on the bed staring off at the wall and nodded not even bothering to look at Kevin.

Each word had been hammered into his heart painfully like a nail into slowly rotting wood, drilling holes into it harshly.

He didn't trust his voice at all, so he just opted to stay quiet, only soft chocked hiccuping noises managing to break the surface of his lips.

Kevin looked at the floor trying in vain to ignore the pained noises Edd was now making.

It felt like barbed wire was encircling and clenching over his heart as he did so.

Clenching his jaw shut in a sudden resolve Kevin left without another word silently closing the door, not even bothering to glance back behind him.

The moment the door had clicked shut Edd closed his eyes tightly, before letting out a mournful strangled cry as he hugged his knees to his chest.

His finger nails found the flesh of his thighs and dug deeply into the skin leaving pink half crescent moon shaped markings behind in their wake.

Hiccuping shudders wracked his body as salty tear tracks flooded down his pale flushed cheeks.

Yes a mistake…

That's all he'd ever manage to be.

He should have known better then to believe even for a second that Kevin would be different, that he could ever truly want him…

No one ever did.

Everyone left eventually, so why was he so surprised?

Why had he let these feelings of infatuation and admiration fester so deeply inside of his already bruised and battered heart?

He clenched a hand over his chest digging his fingers harshly into the bandages ignoring the spikes of pain it caused the bruises beneath.

Perhaps he was a masochist.

Rubbing the backs of his hands over his still leaking cyan eyes he crawled underneath the covers touching the still warm spot in which Kevin had previously been seated in.

Sobbing softly he forcefully willed himself to be silent.

This was the last time he'd hope.

The last time he'd believe in something good happening.

He would not be weak.

Not now, and not ever again.

Soon only the quivering shake of his slender shoulders betrayed that he was still indeed crying.

\-----------------------

The morning sun streamed in lazily through the open curtains most annoyingly as it was coincidentally if not ironically angled specifically over his closed eyes.

Grumbling weakly Eddward sat up and rubbed the eyelids of his now sore itchy reddened blood shot eyes.

Looking outside briefly before pulling back the warm comforter away from his body he sighed.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he stood wobbling and made his way over to the drawers he had packed full of his clothes the previous night.

Sticking his tongue in-between the gap of his teeth in concentration, he searched around trying to decide on what to wear for the day.

Finally after a few minutes of deliberation he pulled out a plain long sleeved black fishnet undershirt, a dark purple Invader Zim tee with GIR on the front ranting about something nonsensical involving tacos, and a nice pair of matching form fitting dark purple skinny jeans.

Quickly dressing he walked over to his satchel bag and opened one of the side pouches.

Digging around he finally found what he was looking for, a smooth easy roll on black eyeliner pencil, liquid cover up, and a concealing powder compact.

He knew for a fact if he didn't put any on himself he would never hear the end of it from Marie.

For he was pretty sure he had a darkening bruise on his neck where the blood vessels had been broken by Kevin's sharp persistently tugging teeth.

Bringing his fingers to his neck he skimmed his fingers over the now blemished pale flesh hesitantly.

His very first and last hickey, it was all pretty depressing if he dwelled upon on it long enough.

It was like a final branding of the painful yet lovely connection in which they had so briefly shared.

This too would vanish soon enough.

Fumbling slightly he stared down at the items in his hands.

Hopefully with the help of the makeup no one would notice how red his eyes truly were or the bruising evidence of his late night encounter.

Flicking open a small red compact mirror Marie had also gifted upon him, he surprisingly and quite skillfully much to his surprise applied two layering's of black eyeliner to the water line of his eye, and then all the way around it.

Then he unscrewed the cap to the liquid cover up and smeared a generous amount of it across his fingers slightly and carefully covered the spot on his throat before taking the powdered concealer and patted it down gently over it.

Putting everything away and wiping off his hands with a wash cloth he studied his work as he stared into the tiny mirror.

Blood shot blue eyes glared back at him harshly in response; both orbs filled with a tired defeated sort of look to them.

Sighing softly he supposed make up could only do so much.

At least now no one would ask questions about the reddened puffiness of the skin around his eyes or the love bite on his throat which was pretty much hidden by his shirt anyway.

Looking over to the desk table at Jim he automatically painted on a smile out of pure habit.

Turning his eyes downward he picked up his treasured black and white beanie.

Clenching it in his small hands he ran his slender fingers over it, basking in the security that it gave to him before placing it on his head, this time not bothering to tuck away his shoulder length black hair inside of it.

Leaning down he picked up his grey messenger bag filled with his for once very much unfinished homework and un opened books.

Oddly enough though for the very first time in his entire life that he could properly recall he could not bring himself to truly care about whether or not he had done his schoolwork or not.

Which was probably, a metaphorical yet blaringly obvious glowing red stop sign hung up just before the inevitably huge plummet off of a cliff's edge.

But it was more than clear to him that he wasn't quite feeling himself today.

In fact come to think of it he wasn't sure when the last time he'd really felt like his old self at all.

Had it been months?

Years perhaps?

He couldn't recall when this numbing feeling had really all begun to set in taking hold over him.

All that he did know presently was that he could barely piece together a time in which he had felt truly "happy" and or "content" with everything in his life.

Of course there were those snippets of past laughter and joyous unforgettable adventures he'd always hold dear to his heart, but they too had faded over time.

Like black and white film grain memories, each flickering into the darkness of the back corridors of his mind like helpless silently dying stars, all in which over the years had begun to erode crumbling away leaving long lost bitter phantoms of what once was in their place.

He couldn't tell you what it felt like before the sharp cold claws of depression had ensnared his senses and shattered his once infuriatingly cheery optimism.

Loneliness had always gone hand in hand with being who he was.

It was so ingrained into his life, that he had learned to ignore it the best of his abilities.

He had become undeniably used to it.

Though as a child he had tried to combat it with falsified cheerfulness, blinding smiles, scientific endeavors, and childish unrealistic hope.

He grimaced pursing his lips distastefully.

Now look where that had all brought him, be barely had one friend currently.

If he could label Marie even that.

Their relationship was shaky at best of times and he wasn't quite sure he could bring himself to dub her "friend" for he was fearful of what that might mean.

He learned at a very tender age of the realistic cutting biting taste of disappointment, and what it does to your trust when it repeatedly occurs.

For the moment you establish and acknowledge the reality of a bond, the ever more closely you are to breaking it all apart at the seams.

Swatting his thoughts away with a swift shake of his head he leaned down to put on long black socks.

After mechanically pulling on his lace up black high heeled boots he brushed down his pants free of invisible lint or dust and made his way out of the guest room.

Sparing a quick glance around the room to be sure he had not left anything behind he swung his grey messenger bag over his shoulder securely and continued on his way.

The first thing that assaulted his fogged senses was the distinct crackle of bacon being cooked.

Sniffing absently he made his way down the carpeted stairwell slowly forcing his feet onward.

He passed by a hanging clock on the wall and took note that it was only six am, he could only assume it was Rosemary making breakfast and not her son.

Or perhaps that was just large pitiful hoping on his part and not astute reasoning.

Though thankfully upon reaching the kitchen his assumptions were proved to be correct.

A soft smile tugged at his lips as he took in the scene before him.

Humming cheerily Rosemary Barr wiggled her hips to the music that was spouting blaringly loud from her bejeweled emerald encased Iphone on the table.

She was still in her pajamas from the night before and her hair was a disarray of copper ringlet curls bobbing here and there out of place as she danced.

Turning the bacon over in the pan she grinned happily as she plated a bunch of the meaty strips onto a blue and white serving platter; before moving back to the stove and cracking open several eggs into the skillet.

Suddenly having somehow sensed the raven's presence the copper haired woman turned to the side and smiled brightly winking in greeting, "Good Morning Eddward, early riser I take it?"

Smiling politely Edd took a seat at the table, "I've never been one to sleep in, especially on school days."

"If only Kevin could take on some of that good morning routine of yours! I swear it's like waking a coma patient with him, I sometimes have to pour a jug of water on him to even get a reaction." She snorted and blew some curls out of her face as she turned the eggs and then plated them alongside the bacon.

His lips twitched downward against his will to keep his faux smile going so he simply chose to stare at the floor instead of responding.

Frowning slightly Rosemary wiped off her hands and put the food on the table, "Something you want to talk about Eddward? You seem a bit more quiet than usual."

Cyan eyes darted upward quickly looking into soft concerned emerald eyes, near identical eyes to the ones that still haunted him.

Swallowing a lump in his throat he pasted on another smile and shook his head warily, "Nothing more than the day before…I'm very sorry to be such a bother..I can only wonder what it's like to suddenly have a stranger thrust upon you and living in your home. Let alone a strange teenage boy with…special needs."

He gripped his pants tightly with white knuckled hands.

Elegantly gentle slightly larger hands covered his own making him look back up confusedly at the sudden act of affection.

Rosemary was now sitting across from him her hands blanketing his smaller set, "I may not know what it's like to be inside of your head Eddward, but I do know from my own experiences what it's like to be alone. What it's like to feel like you will always be alone, and that no one will ever reach out to bother or notice your pain."

She smiled sadly to him her eyes clear and shining with such genuine sincerity that it made his chest feel tight, "I don't know what you've gone through before now, and I can only imagine it's been one hell of a painful experience to get to where you are now. But I'm not going anywhere, I promise you that. We may not know much about one another but I know enough to see you're a good boy. You have a good heart, and are very kind despite what people have done or said to you. That takes courage, and strength not many people have."

Giving his hand another soothing gentle squeeze she pulled them away and giggled some, "You're not a bother either, no one and I mean absolutely no one who can make my tough guy attitude driven son blush brighter than a ripe tomato could ever be a bother to me!"

"Now then let's eat some of this before Kevin comes lumbering down growling like a bear and eats all of it before us."

Still absorbing all of the kind words, compliments, and warmth of their conversation the raven merely nodded with a soft noise of agreement.

Kevin's mother was such a jarring spontaneous reinterpretation of everything he had once thought he had known a parental figure to be.

Nothing she did made sense.

She always put him off guard, making him feel surprisingly warm on the inside.

He wasn't used to affectionate gestures, or soothing touches.

It was all so very new and foreign to him.

Between the day's previous happenings, last night, and now this morning; his brain was nearing a system overload and imminent internal shut down.

He soon busied himself with nibbling on some bacon as he let his thoughts sweep him away.

\-------------------------

Yawning dramatically the red haired jock scratched the back of his neck as he walked into the kitchen fully clothed for school.

Looking around he spotted his mother sipping coffee while she aimlessly stared out the window in thought by the back door.

Frowning he took in the absence of Edd right away a sinking feeling overtaking his gut, "Where's the dork?"

Frowning chastisingly at her son she walked over and leaned up on her tippy toes to smack the back of his head, "Be nice, he had a rough day yesterday, and it looks like he got little to no sleep last night the poor dear.." She sighed, "Barely ate any breakfast too…"

"Where is he though?" Kevin questioned again rubbing his head gingerly as he tried to sound casual while he picked up a few pieces of bacon to snack on on his way to school.

"Oh he left already; I tried to get him to wait so you could both walk together but he got very jittery and rambled on about not wanting to impose his unwanted presence on you." She eyed Kevin her emerald eyes flashing dangerously, "I don't suppose you know what he meant by that do you Kev?"

Nearly choking on a piece of bacon he downed some orange juice quickly and coughed sputtering some, "W-What? Why the fuck would I know what the dweeb's going on about? He's always rambling and nervous, why's that gotta be suddenly my fault?"

Looking away from his mother's accusing glare he picked up his worn red back pack, "Look I'll try to find him later to walk home with him or somethin' I ain't got any practice after school so I'll make sure he gets here unharmed. Alright?"

Frowning deeper she nodded before blinking she then smiled some and pulled out two black and white checkered wrist bands holding them out, "Here, I forgot to give these back to him. I'm sure he'll feel more secure with them on. Make sure he gets them, and also fix whatever you did."

Snatching the bands from her he groaned loudly, "I didn't do anything!"

She glares at him an eyebrow raised, "Maybe that's the problem."

"Eh?" He blinked in return.

"School now Kev, try not to make a mess of the rest of the day hmm?"

Grumbling the jock quickly stuffed the wrist bands into his orange jacket pocket and hurried outside into the biting cold.

This was gonna be a long ass day and he was already dreading it.

Fuck why did he have a really bad feeling?

Shrugging he ran down the side walk and toward Peach Creek High trying to push down the barrage of emotions spiraling in his chest.

If he had really made the right decision.

Why did it have to feel so wrong?


	6. Of Frustrations and Garbage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Ed Edd N' Eddy in any shape or form, if I did Kevin and Edd would have been kissing canonly at twelve years old *snicker*
> 
> Warnings: Past and present self mutilation, severe bullying(violence) hate crimes, possessive behavior, mature content of the M/M variety, mentions of past suicide attempts, Bad grammar and cursing on Kevin's part, anymore warnings will be listed as they come along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the bajillion month wait...basically I have no excuses other than I have bi-polar/manic depressive and just fell into a depressive funk plus life threw a nice curve ball of my land lord dying and all of my neighbors and I had to be evicted...so yeah had to find a place to live! Luckily found a nicer apartment in time. Plus my computer died so I needed to save up for a new one :) Though I have to say further updates will be slow so I'm sorry ahead of time, plus this is a smaller chapter than usual but I promise for longer ones in the future, basically I felt really bad for putting out NOTHING for ages so...here's a little bit to tide you over until later! The next chapter will be a lot better :)  
> –---------------------

The chilling bite of November wind briskly wrapped it's icy tendrils around the random unfortunate people walking to school or work as they buzzed past like worker bees in an assembly line hurriedly in hopes to cut the time in half in their cold journey toward their destinations. 

Edd paid them no mind as he weaved his way in and out of the way of several classmates shrinking in on himself in a almost knee jerking reaction every now and then when the figures of red letter-man wearing jocks got a bit too closely for his liking, 

His thoughts were bouncing and ricocheting off the walls of his mind, nerves a lit and buzzing painfully over the heart wrenching signals that his torn heart was sending to it.

He might have been praised for his intelligence left and right by his teachers and peers; but who was he to pretend to be truly smart?

After all he had gone and done what most every teenager does at his age.

He had let someone past his carefully constructed walls with an unfathomable wholehearted, blind and down right idiotic trust that had lead him to his inevitable and cruel fate.

He had fallen head first in love before he had even realized it. in every conceivable imaginable way possible.

His cyan eyes flicked down to the light dusting of snow cushioning the bottoms of his boot clad feet.

Which mind you in his opinion felt as if were encased in two ton cement blocks. 

Well perhaps that was just an over exaggeration on his part, but he figured that just this once he was allowed to be a bit of a drama queen this morning thank you very much.

Gently rubbing a small pale hand against the front of his shirt he winced slightly.

His ribs burned with each uneven breathe that he took, as puffs of icy clouds of frost issued from his broken but healing scabbed over chapped lips. 

He grimaced deeply and gripped the strap of his gray messenger bag tightly in a white knuckled grip.

Today would be no laughing matter.

Today would be hell on earth; for that he was quite sure of already. 

He just hoped he would get through it gracefully as possible without a lot of strife and incident. 

–-------------------

A long slender leather jacket clad arm then hooked spontaneously and quite suddenly around his thin waist, jarring him from his decidedly gloomy pondering thoughts. 

Blinking his slightly tell tale blood shot blue eyes he looked up into angry but worried piercing darker blue orbs; ones that he knew could only ever belong to Marie. 

“Alright D, out with it. I'm all ears, and seriously don't even try to pretend like you're fine, cause I'm not gonna buy that crapola one bit yah hear me?” Spouted out the bluenette in a fast concerned jumble of gruff but affectionate scolding. 

Flinching ever so slightly he lowered his eyes shamefully and dejectedly.

Her arm tightened some around him but not too harshly, her tone gentled some.

“D...? Edd...come on now talk to me. You're scaring me man...Do I havetah kill someone? 'Cause I can make it look totally legit and not get caught all I gotta do is ask my sisters for help.” Callused but gentle long fingers tucked a strand of his hair behind his left ear. 

Letting out a stifled hitched breath he swallowed hard in his throat and brought his watery gaze upward to meet hers, “M-Marie..you merely startled me is all! Nothing to worry about truly. I'm perfectly fine!” 

He plastered on a smile out of pure habit but flinched again some when Marie's glare intensified ten fold back at him.

“Oh fucking hell no, don't you dare pull a fake smile at me Double D! I was the one who called you out on that bull shit smile in freshman year. You didn't fool me then and you sure as hell won't be fooling me now; so don't you even try.” She ranted at him and pulled him closer enveloping him into a gentle hug.

“Now seriously though, who do I have to kill? Is it that fucking asswipe Jacob Talbit from the hockey team? Ooooh I sure hope it is! I've been itching to push him down a couple flights of stairs ever since he started messing with you. It's him isn't it?”

Biting his lip he clung to her embrace in a helpless out of character display of vulnerability he barely ever let anyone see which sent red warning flags flying up in Marie's head.

Tears pricked at the edges of his eyes, “Marie, it was only a few bruises....and my ribs don't hurt as much as they did yesterday. In fact I'm pretty sure they are only severely bruised.”

She growled deeply in the back of her throat she reared back spitting like an angry snake, “Bruises?!? I'll poison him!”

He pulled away and dabbed at his eyes carefully as to not smudge his eyeliner and slightly pouted at her his lips tugging into a small but real smile, “As thoughtfully kind that your gesture would be, I don't really wish to visit you in jail anytime soon; and blood is an extremely hard stain to rid from fabric. You have to be extremely diligent, it's a very delicate and trying process I don't quite think you have the patience for.”

Marie snorted pulling back with her hands on her hips she looked down at him with a mock injured look on her face, “You have such little faith in me! Who'd say I'd get caught? I've clearly not shown my epicly awesome skills to you properly yet D.”

She eyed him oddly and with an after thought she added, “And the fact that you know how to get blood out of clothing is just...sending my womanly mothering instincts into over drive...cut that shit out I have a reputation to keep up..” 

Letting out a soft small eruption of giggles he smiled gently up at her, “My extreme apologies Marie, I wouldn't wish for to damage such sheer bravado and coolness.” 

Winking some Marie looped her arm with his again, “You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to D, but somethin' tells me that this ain't all just about some stupid ass meaty jock head who kicked you around like his personal hockey puck.” 

Shifting some he leaned into her touch a bit which was also very odd to Marie who filed away this behavior for later analysis, “ Yes well...I suppose you're correct in that assumption....it's really a very long and embarrassing story...”

Smirking she grinned a toothy grin, “Oh good, the best stories always are! I'm all ears!” 

And with that they walked arm and arm down the sidewalk and up the steps of Peachcreek high.

Perhaps he did have friends still.

He mused that having at least one good friend was better than having none at all.

–----------------------------------------

The red haired jock tapped the mechanical pencil's tip lazily against his desk, not giving any of his attention to the English test laid out in front of him; his mind elsewhere as he absently stared blankly out the window to his right.

His brain was a jumbled knot of crappy run on imagery that kept replaying back the night before like a goddamn broken record. 

Those pained, and betrayed tear glazed over blue puppy dog eyes haunted his every fucking thought.

Rubbing his face frustratedly he blew out an agitated sigh and then groaned loudly earning him a quick confused concerned glance from Nathan on his left.

He turned his gaze to his test as he tried not to glare a hole in it with his eyes alone.

Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck!

Why did this have to be so freakin' complicated?!?

He wasn't gay...he just couldn’t be!

T-there was no way!

Really he wasn't...

At least he was sure as fuck he hadn't been a month ago! Right..?

I mean come on he liked bouncy tits, mini skirts, and all of the girls attached to them! 

He didn't go for lanky effeminate looking flat chested, dorky loser boy geniuses with endearing gap toothed smiles, and big blue doe eyes!

He was straight as could be! 

Hell he even had cheerleader porn mags stashed under his mattress for Christ's sake!

Not that he'd looked at them in ages.... 

But that was besides the point!

The point being was, that he'd never looked at a boy before now so what in the hell had changed so fucking suddenly??!

I mean Nazz had quite obviously had been his major crush for years!

When had she simply lost all attractive appeal, became nothing more than just his best friend, and faded into the background of his thoughts?

Seriously when was the exact moment in time that his world had become so....strange and unfamiliar?

He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“Dude, the bell's gonna ring in like....five seconds, and all you have written is like your name; and as lovely as that is...you're so gonna tank this grade like an anvil hitting the bottom of the ocean.” Nathan cheerily stage whispered.

The auburn teen chewed the inside of his mouth angrily before he turned in his seat throwing a scowl at his best friend, “Shut it will yah Goldberg?”

“D'awww but Kevvy I'm only concerned about your already shitty grade point average! You won't stay on the team this way; why are you so grumpy anyway? Did your study date with Double Divine not turn out the way you always fantasied? Did you at least kiss him? Tell me you filmed his reaction, he's just so delicious when he blushes! He did blush right?” 

Kevin's face turned an attractive crimson color that went all the way to the tips of his ears.

In one swift pissed off motion he slammed his hands down on the desk before him startling the green haired boy next to him as he stood up.

Grabbing his bag he then stalked out of the classroom ignoring the indignant sputtered squawk of his name from the poor elderly English teacher Mrs.Tuddles. 

–-----------------------------------------

Well this hadn't been how he'd expected this lunch period to go.

No not in the very least! 

Well perhaps he had figured a scuffle here or two before the day's end but this was just absurd.

Groaning Edd flinched as his ribs jarred slightly against the metal side of the dumpster in which he currently resided. 

He shuddered in complete utter disgust as he picked out some kind of slimy leafy substance from out of his shirt, “Filthy, filthy, filthy...” 

A very long hot shower and efficient scrubbing was going to be his first destination as soon as he got out of this confounded garbage heap of goo.

His skin felt as if it were practically literally crawling with germs! Yuck!

Though he was quite proud of himself, had this been only three years prior his OCD would have immediately taken over and he would have had a major panic attack; and surely would have locked himself away in the nearest bathroom to commence in scrubbing his skin red and raw to ensure it's cleanliness.

Truly he was in awe of the wonders of the right medication balance for mental illnesses these days.

That aside he would have to put his mind on the problem at hand.

Shifting in the nastiness around him he pushed as hard as he could at the lid over him squinting through the dimness.

Now more than certain that when Jacob's cronies had unceremoniously thrown him in said dumpster, that they had tied or jammed the outside of it to not be able to open without the help from an outside party. 

He then blew some of his bangs out of his eyes in annoyance but regretted it almost instantly because it made some of the horrid stench around him waft up making his eyes water painfully. 

At this rate he wouldn't be found until the end of the day when Marie or Kevin noticed his absence. 

Kevin...

Perhaps it would be best if Marie found him before the latter.

The ravenette wasn't sure he could deal with being covered in gooey left overs and who knows what else and the auburn haired jock at the same time!

Even he wasn't that multitasking. 

So now it was a stinky nervous waiting game.

\---------------------------


	7. Dumpster Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well only a few reviews! Though quite frankly I'm very happy I got any at all with my long absence of writing! -bows- Thank you everyone who read and reviewed or kudo'd it if you are on AO3 :) 
> 
>  
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------  
> \-----------------------------------------------------

Grumbling under his breath he stomped noisily around like a toddler hell bent on throwing one of the most fiercely epic and loud tantrums that he could muster up down the lonely deserted hallway.

His level of maturity might have slipped down a notch or two, or maybe three. 

But who's counting?

Not that he'd ever seriously admit to it to anyone mind you. 

He had a reputation of coolness to uphold within the school you know?

Though cutting class and blowing off a major test, now that would more than probably come to bite him in the ass later with his mom; but at the moment he couldn't really bring himself to give a rat's ass about any of that anyway.

Letting out a growl of frustration he tore off his signature red baseball cap and stuffed it harshly into his back pack.

Normally he'd have been more careful with it seeing that it was all that he had left of his father now that his mom and him were divorced. 

Then again he honestly didn't know why he still kept the goddamn thing anymore considering why they split up in the first place, but deep down some part of him couldn't just trash it.

There were sentimental memories and crap in the whole damn thing.

Sighing he tried letting out a more calming breath but only ended up blowing out air angrily as he carded a well callused hand through the messy mass of spiky auburn tresses he called hair.

Before he knew it his body had auto piloted himself to his locker, where he practically threw the books and folders he knew that he wouldn't need inside with a resounding thunk/smack to the bottom of it before slamming the door shut.

So maybe he had a bit of anger management issues he needed to work on, and yeah maybe he wasn't handling it the best way he could.

But school work was one of the furthest things from his mind right now; that much was certain.

He trudged down the hall his body slumped forward, with his hands thoroughly stuffed into the worn out jean pockets of his pants.

The red head made his way outside not even bothering to put his orange hoodie on, he squinted at biting cold and the light flurries of snow that had begun to fall around him in extreme dislike. 

He had to admit though you love the stuff as a kid; but when you get older it just gets wet, cold, and freaking annoying as hell to shovel when all you wanna do is sleep in cause it's fucking freezing outside.

Looking down at his digital wrist watch he internally groaned.

The numbers twelve thirty blared back at him in neon green.

Grimacing he remembered that he had promised his mom to make sure that the dork got back to their house safely today.

Gahhhh why did he make promises he didn't wanna keep anyway?

Oh yeah...

Maybe it was 'cause his mom was evil and turned into a scary ass demoness wielding a frying pan when angry.

Rubbing his face he grimaced.

So that put a complete shut down on his skipping school for the day.

His brain suddenly veered and screeched to a massive jumbled halt as his train of thought came right back to the petite looking teen that had suddenly been thrown into not only his life but his house as a semi permanent guest.

Blinking his eyebrows furrowed together in thought. 

Wait a sec... 

Didn't they have morning classes together or something? Why hadn't he seen the dweeb in school?

Come to think of it, Double D's locker was right across from his own and he hadn't seen the dork at all.

An icy block of fear fell into the very pit of his stomach shooting clawing bouts of anxiety up his chest.

He suddenly remembered flashes of finding the teen bruised and unconscious in the alleyway the day before.

What if something happened to him again?

He was rushing back into the school within seconds.

Panting he ran up and down the halls, scaling stairs in leaps and bounds as he checked the boys bathroom only to find it completely and disappointingly empty.

Mentally checking off places in his head he kept looking frantically. 

His panic mounted as the rubber soles of his sneakers smacked loudly echoing off the floor as he sped up trying to calm his mind enough to think properly to where Edd could possibly be.

He balled his hands into tight fists at his sides and screeched to a halt his shoes making a protesting squeaking noise beneath him.

And then it clicked, suddenly dawning on him as the memory of Jacob Talbet aggressively throwing the small raven haired teen into one of the main dumpsters behind the cafeteria at the beginning of the year. 

It all came snapping back into his mind like a broken record stuck on repeat. 

Hurrying back outside he ran to the back of the school nearly slipping and sliding on a thick patch of hidden black ice, cursing colorfully all the way he went. 

Skidding right in front of one of three dumpster's behind the cafeteria, his emerald eyes zoned in on the middle one almost immediately.

Which unlike before today had a crowbar wedged in the front of the brim effectively blocking off any hopes of escaping or of opening said dumpster if you had been the unhappy and unwilling participant thrown in and trapped inside. 

–----------------------

The stink was really starting to get to him, he felt decidedly nauseous now; not to mention his whole body was shivering from the cold. 

His eyes watered tearing up at the edges.

No one would ever find him at this rate.

Marie would go home and be worried sick.

And Kevin...

Well...

Kevin probably wouldn't care regardless.

Sniffling he gagged at the smell around him as he accidentally forgot to breathe through his mouth instead of his nose. 

The sound of metal scraping against metal jarred him from his pitiful musings.

Followed by the thudding clang of something falling and hitting the ground outside.

Without warning the hinges of the dumpster creaked as the lid was wrenched open flooding light into it making Eddward wince at the sudden brightness.

“Shit I should have known you'd be in here! Damn dude you smell rank.” Murmured a deep familiar voice from directly above him.

Dazed blue eyes came back into focus and met with vibrant worried but amused green.

The words tumbled around his head a moment before having registered in his temporarily addled brain, red blotches of color tinged his cheeks in anger, “Well, let me see you coming out smelling fine and dandy after being thrown into the icky stinky goo of last week's lunches!” 

"Icky huh?" Snorting Kevin heaved the shorter teen out of the heap of garbage before the ravenette could so much as protest. 

He was set down on his feet gently as he tried to scowl up at the taller male.

The red haired jock brushed off a banana peel from the nerd's shoulder, “You sure get into a lot of trouble...” He voiced lamely as if not knowing what else to say. 

Edd rubbed his bare wrists absently out of pure nervous habit, “Yes well, I always tend to attract all the wrong kinds of attention it would seem.” 

Frowning a bit Kevin felt like there was a glaringly obvious double meaning to Edd's words.

Blinking he remembered the task he was give that morning and dug around in his hoodie pocket pulling out the two white and black checkered wrist bands. 

“Here, Ma said you'd feel better with these on.” He held them out awkwardly.

Timid small pale fingers brushed against bigger tan well callused ones hesitantly snatching the bands away pulling them on hurriedly. 

Edd smiled gently down at his wrists rubbing the bands before speaking “Rosemary is very thoughtful...thank you for helping me and returning these to me, I know you don't wish to be around me longer than necessary.” 

Frowning Kevin was about to open his mouth to retort when he was interrupted by someone pushing him up against the wall of the school before giving him a powerful right hook to the jaw.

The jock saw stars burst in front of his vision before they only cleared enough for him to see the dark infuriated ice blue eyes of Marie Kanker. 

“You asswipe! No one messes with Edd but me! Yah hear me??!” She gripped the front of his orange hoodie tightly in a bruising hold.

“M-Marie! No! Kevin didn't do it! I swear!” Pleaded Edd's voice in the background as Marie was tugged out of his line of vision.

Shaking the remainder of stars from his eyes he blinked a couple times, “The fuck was that for Kanker?” He glared long and hard at her his emerald eyes shooting daggers.

Marie sneered and brushed off her charcoal gray cargo zipper jeans, “Easy mistake what with your past rep and all, how was I suppose tah know you didn't harm him? Hmm? You were here weren't you? 'Sides he looks cross between shitting a brick or bursting into tears.” 

Sighing the smaller of the three tugged on Marie's navy hoodie sleeve, “Come along Marie...I need to go to the boy's locker room for a much needed scrubbing. Icky Icky germs....”

He proceeded to shudder and rub at his arms with a discontented look on his face.

“Oh hell no you're not getting away with punching me.” 

“Whatcha gonna do about it pretty boy? Gonna fight a girl?” She batted her eyelashes mockingly at him.

The red head growled under his breath and lowered his gaze to Edd's skittish form, “Meet me out front after school, by the flag pole.” 

And with that he stomped away without giving poor Edd a word in edgewise.

If the red haired jock had been a cartoon character there surely would have had steam erupting from his ears in anger.

\--------------------------------------

The tall willowy form of Marie moved in front of her best friend, the goth's dark blue gaze now somewhat more gentle and soft around the edges filled with concern. 

“Geez Edd...” She rubbed her face letting out a sigh. 

“My apologies for worrying you Marie...it truly was not my intention at all, I just had a slight altercation with..well...you know..” The raven trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

Growling her eyes narrow into silts as she stomped her foot hard against the gravel, “I'm gonna gut him this time, I swear to whatever goddamn deity that will listen, he will be in severe utter agony by the time I am through with his fucking sorry ass!” 

“Oh please Marie...don't do anything that will get you into trouble...you're...you're the only one I have left at this point in time..so please...I beg you to behave?” His eyes clouded over in tears.

Her anger evaporated very quickly at the sight of Edd suppressing tears. 

There was one thing you learned about Eddward Vincent a.k.a Double D very quickly; he did not cry in public or in front of others.

Marie could count on one hand how many time she's seen him even muster up a single tear in her presence; that was back in middle school in the seventh grade when Double D had taken his first ever sick leave, it had been for two whole weeks.

Everyone noticed, but no one was close enough to him at the time other than the Ed's to even ask and even they didn't know what was going on. 

She had visited his house after school at the very end of the second week, there had been no cars in the driveway as per usual but somehow she knew he was home and very much alone. 

This day ended up marking the very beginning of their strange friendship.

Turns out, Double D the shiest of them all, the happy go lucky inventor of those knuckle head Ed gang was actually the most lonely and depressed in the Cul-de-sac and had landed himself in the psych ward at Peach Creek General Hospital because of it. 

There was much more to it than that involving his parents, that much she was sure of, but she had never really been able to get the whole details of the matter out of him. 

Confronting him about his absence had been the saddest experience she could remember experiencing besides her deadbeat parents up and leaving her and her sisters to fend for themselves at age ten. 

Memories of red rimmed dark circle lined blue eyes, extremely sickly pale skin, and bandaged wrists echoed in flashes in her mind. 

No she wouldn't let that happen again not if she could help it.

Needless to say Edd didn't cry very often so this scared the fuck out of her. 

Her long pale arms were wrapping around the slighter shorter teen in seconds of him voicing his sorrowful plead. 

Tears gathered in her own eyes, “Double D...what happened really? Please tell me, I won't do nothing I promise, I just wanna help okay? I ane't going anywhere I swear, you're stuck with me remember?” She brushed his bangs out of his eyes. 

Letting out a soft sob he melted into her embrace, “It burns....it hurts so much....like I'm drowning in a sea of feelings both good and bad...oh how I sometimes wish I were just numb...perhaps it would be easier to be numb...” He murmured into her shirt.

Tightening her hold on him despite the lingering scent of rubbish clinging to his form she leaned down and kissed his forehead, “Come on D I think you need a good warm long ass bath, and then we're both cutting school and you are explaining everything, and I mean EVERYTHING.” 

“Bu-but what about Kevi-” He started asking only to be rudely cut off. 

“Fuck carrot top, something tells me he's half the problem anyways.” The bluenette grumbled as she gently dragged Edd toward the boy's bathrooms. 

It was his turn to sigh this time. 

Kevin was going to be extremely pissed for lack of better words. 

Why couldn't he have a good day for once? 

Or at least the proper ending to a bad one..


	8. Clouded thoughts and close calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: WHOA I got such a big review increase and kudo count this previous chapter! I'm seriously happy about the feed back so thank you so much to those who took the time to do so.
> 
> Declaimer: I do not own Ed Edd N' Eddy in any shape or form, if I did Kevin and Edd would have been kissing canonly at twelve years old *snicker*

\---------------------------------------  
Being dragged to the boy's locker room by a girl a good head taller than he was embarrassing enough, having said girl tug off his soiled shirt in the process once they were there was completely mortifying. 

“Bandages...? Why in the flying fuck do you have on BANDAGES?! Eddward Vincent...you...what the hell you have bruises everywhere; and, and is that a hickey??! Where the hell did you get a hickey from? Oh hell no was it Kevin?! I'm going to slice him up into little pieces so tiny the cops won't even be able to find 'em!” Marie sputtered angrily like a tea kettle ready to boil over with steam; her cheeks were smudged pink with fury.

Now shirtless the smaller of the two stood there silently looking down at the dirty green and black tiled flooring of the dimly lit locker room as if it were the most interesting thing he'd ever come across before. 

He rubbed his left wrist where one of the black and white checkered wrist bands were covering previous scarring; his finger nails clung to the fabric like a safety blanket of sorts, “It's a long story...”

“Well good I have all the time in the world Double D, and don't think you've gotten away with not telling me anything! Ooooh no sir, after you shower you're gonna tell me every single detail about every single damn thing that happened from yesterday till today! Do you understand me?” 

Sighing Edd blew out a defeated breath his bangs falling into his eyes in the process, “Yes Marie, but could you please step outside of the locker room for me to do so?” 

Hesitating her slender callused hands found their way to his narrow fragile shoulders. 

Her dark navy eyes took on a softer look to them, “I want you to know you're not alone Edd...I'm right here in next to you and I promise you I'm not going anywhere even if you tell me to..so...so there okay?!” 

He smiled a watery smile and nodded numbly not knowing what else to say he murmured out, “Thank you Marie...” 

Nodding she ruffled his hair some affectionately before turning toward the door, “If you take more than fifteen minutes I'm coming in and dragging you out butt naked, you hear me? No funny stuff.” She threw a worried glance over her shoulder before storming out to guard the door from the outside.

\-------------------------------------------------

As soon as the locker room door clicked shut it's hinges creaking with effort of not having been oiled enough by the janitor.

Cyan eyes overflowed with extremely painfully hot tears. 

They dripped down his face catching on his pointed jaw bone before he wiped the moisture away with a shakily clammy hand. 

He then dug the finger nail beds of his right hand deep into the bandages around his lithe ribcage, causing a burning spike of fire to bubble up around his lungs.

Yes pain, that was a good reminder.

It reminded him he was still here after all.

In this horribly lonely place in time. 

Sighing he took off his hat and set it aside on one of the benches in the middle of the rows of gym lockers. 

Next he unlaced his boots, kicking them off messily to the side with his socks, quite unlike him mind you but at the moment he didn't really seem to bring  
himself to care about being orderly. 

Stepping out of his pants he soon left them in a haphazard pile as well as if leaving a trail behind him as he went. 

Sucking in breathe in a sharp spike of air he bit his busted lip breaking the scab on it. 

He lapped away the metallic taste of blood the blossomed out of the cut. 

Finally he shed his undergarments and gently set down his wrist bands next to his hat.

Gods he thought by morning it would have numbed perhaps a teensy bit...

Oh how badly had he calculated that assumption! 

His eyes squeezed shut at the remembrance of Kevin.

After having seeing him again the wound dealt to his heart seemed to just rip right open.

Burning like an acidic salt that had been poured deep inside the very core of his being.

Rubbing his face his eyes opened half laden as he padded toward the public showers.

Why did infatuation have to pardon his lack for better wording, suck so much?

The immediate obsession and heated connection, rampaging thoughts, skittering butterflies in his abdomen.

Was love not supposed to be the most pure and beautiful emotion known to mankind ever to be felt?

Then again there is always two sides to every story, every mask, every emotion in which history had dealt upon the human race.

Gently he turned on the spray of the shower and waited for the steam to heat up and cloud the stall around him.

Stepping into the scorching pour of water he shuddered and bit his lip again.

The burn against his chilled skin, the bruises and cuts, was a love and hate relationship in his mind.

Looking around he cursed under his breathe having forgotten to look for soap.

He then thankfully spotted a bottle of left all purpose body wash/shampoo/conditioner on the floor of the stall that the last person to use the shower before him had unknowingly left behind.

Squirting the surprisingly familiar but still nice smelling soap into his hands he gave his hair and body a good lathering and scrub. 

Blinking against the spray the smell actually smelled a lot familiar now. 

Blood suddenly rushed to the pale cheeks of his face, this was the soap that Kevin smelled like!

He coughed.

Not that he'd adamantly or purposefully smelt said other male or anything, because he hadn't!

It just well sort of got cataloged away in the far reaches of his brain.

Blood soon fled from his face to other, ahem...

Places.

Dipping his hand down to meet the base of his now firm shaft he licked his lips in a nervous manner. 

A shiver ran down his spine heat began to pool at his lower stomach as he gently gripped himself and began pumping the base to the tip in slow strokes all the while biting his lip as to not make a sound.

That was the last thing he needed to do, alert Marie that he was masturbating in the showers.

The lovely scent of the spice in the soap enraptured his senses as his imagination ran away from him. 

His mind envisioned larger well calloused hands caressing him instead, the hard defined abdominal and chest muscles of someone much taller and larger than he sliding up behind him fitting perfectly against his back while nipping at the sensitive skin of his collar bone. 

He snapped to his senses after a moment when the biting on his neck became actual pain and the gentle grip of his illusion turned bruising against his hips.  
“Now, what do we have here? Hmm? A fag playin' with himself in the locker room's personal showers? How fucking nasty.” 

Jacob's distastefully pungent scent hit him in seconds, as did icy spikes bouts of fear in the pit of his stomach. 

His previously heated body chilled as his heartbeat galloped through his chest like a stallion making his poor ribs burn with the effort of his heightened breath intake.  
He was completely naked, and at the mercy of his number one bully.

All logic fled his mind as he stiffened like a cornered wild animal ready to try and bolt at the first sign of an exit.

“What no clever worded intellectual comment for me to hear? How boring, and here I wanted you to whimper and beg or somethin'. Seems you really are pathetic after all, oh well we'll have fun anyway won't we?” Jacob snickered out snidely as he turned Edd in his arms.

Cyan eyed were bulged wide in fear, “W-What....why...how did you...?” his voice came out as a jumbled garbled low rasp of incoherent babble.

Laughing loudly in his face Jacob brought his bruising grip to the poor smaller teen's wrists and squeezed hard before moving them above the nerd's head against one of the empty showers stall walls effectively pinning them there.

“Oh you mean your cute bodyguard? She wasn't too hard to get rid of, my boys are out there right now as we speak handling her.” He smirked down at him his eyes malicious and glittering nastily at him.

A sour taste filled Edd's mouth as he felt the urge to vomit, “Please...don't do this...” 

Tears prickled at the edges of his quivering eyes.

Before the bully could say another word in edge wise, he was torn off of him and thrown over a bench his the bulky frame of the larger boy making and unpleasant thud as the back of his head cracked against the floor.

Marie stood tall bruised in several places and sporting a nice shiner to boot. 

The fire that was dancing in her eyes slowly dimmed enough for her to look to the ravenette, “fuck...he didn't....did he?”

All Edd could do was shake his head back and forth repeatedly before sinking too his knees pulling them to his chest protectively. 

“Fuck...fuck Edd.....don't...cry...” She kneeled down and tore off her navy hoodie and wrapped it around him. 

Tears welled in her eyes, “It's gonna be okay I'm here, we'll get through this."

\------------------------------------------  
Things then happened very suddenly and rapidly as the gym coach Mr. Blake found the unconscious beat up bodies of the three cronies Jacob had sent after Marie in the hallway and had practically raced into the locker room at track record breaking speeds.

Although unconscious the boys were fine otherwise, the big problem was now Jacob Talbit who's head wound looked more serious than anything else wrong with him as a small pool of blood was haloed around his head where he lay.

Soon the nurse and principle were called, and unfortunately that meant the police and paramedics as well. 

Nurse Maebury was a friendly looking portly woman in her mid fifties with graying blond hair that curled around the edges, she had a kind motherly sort of energy about her and it instantly set Edd's nerves a notch lower on the stress spectrum bar. 

Principle Mc'Dowell looked about ready to either have a stroke out of anger or faint from stress he was sweating profusely and mopping at his very badly placed toupee. 

Mrs. Maebury was checking over Jacob first seeing that there were no visible wounds on Eddward to be seen and began cleaning and bandaging up his head when the paramedics stormed in with a stretcher their walkie talkies going off every so often as they sent status reports out.

Jacob was loaded onto the stretcher and taken out of the room and down the hall, as a female paramedic came over to Edd to check his vitals and ask him a few questions gently.

Mr.Blake looked down right pissed when Marie told him the whole story as if he were about re injure the boys himself.

The female paramedic excused herself with a soft “excuse me” and let the school nurse take her place.

“Let's get you to the infirmary to get you cleaned up and then we can call whoever you need to pick you up.” Mrs.Maebury spoke in a soothing tone as she helped Edd stand upright making sure Marie's hoodie covered him in all the right places.

He simply let himself be lead out his body on autopilot.

Marie trailed behind a frown deeply set in her face, her eyebrows furred in worry,

\----------------------------------------------

Kevin was sitting in English class when he heard the sirens. 

He blinked and stopped mid tap of his pencil against his notebook.

Even the teacher looked up as some of the students crowded around the windows having left their seats to get a better look of the ambulance and police cars out in front of their high school.

“Oh Christ is that Talbit and his gang?” Spouted out one perky brunette haired cheerleader.

“Seems like it...” Murmured a black haired jock next to her, “Wonder what the hell happened...”

Instantly a feeling of dread clouded over the ex-bully's chest.

Why did he always have to be right?

Fuck

With that he abandoned his desk and ran straight out the door a repeat of earlier only infinitely more worried and fast paced.

Please let him be okay, please oh fuck don't let anything have happened to him...

He skidded right in front of the Nurse's office and looked inside.

“K-Kevin...?”


	9. Of worry and conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Anyways I just wanted to say I'm sorry if that past couple of chapters are so short I've been going through a very bad bout of depression that has me in a really dark place, like seriously bad to the point I mostly sleep, eat, sleep and repeat. In a brighter tone....boy was I surprised at such a big response from you guys -flusters happily- hehe well I do hope you are all enjoying the story thus far I'm trying my best to make the chapters longer but sometimes I feel it just needs to end at the certain point =P Thank you to everyone who kudo'd or reviewed~! Again I apologize for the shortness of the chapters or the slowness of my updating, I am really trying my best. I don't wanna just put out crap for you guys you know? :) so here you go! Enjoy I hope! This chapter is shorter than most because I'm honestly not feeling well atm but I wanted to give you something.

The nurse tapping her foot against the well polished floor of the infirmary in an impatient manner of sorts was what drew him out of the dark haze of his mind.

He couldn't get the dirty feeling of Jacob's teeth scraping across his neck out of his head.

Or the gripping sting of pain of the bully's meaty fingers, grasping at his hips fondling in painfully bruising gropes that absolutely turned his very stomach sending unpleasant goosebumps down his arms and shivers down his spine.

The raven was sitting on one of the sick beds a fluffy down gray blanket wrapped around his shoulders like a super hero cape; in his hands was a cup of water that he was sipping mechanically every so often with a troubled dazed look to his face.

Voices filtered in an out as police walked past the doors every so often, but he really hadn't paid them much mind.

“For the last time I told you his parents are complete and utter dickwads! Sometimes they leave him alone for months on end! They've done it since we were like ten years old for Christ’s sake! They're in China or Korea or somethin' right now.” Spouted out Marie nastily at the nurse who frowned a smidge when the teenage girl cursed at her. 

“Japan actually.” Double D murmured imputing the piece of info helpfully in an extremely brittle and soft sounding voice.

Unlike earlier he was now fully clothed in a red and black warm overly large flannel shirt, black sweat pants, and fuzzy black toe socks that had been gifted to him by Marie.

All of which he especially had kept for gym class, his female counter part had spirited them from his locker and given then to him in a moment's notice of arriving to Mrs.Maebury's office. 

How she had the time to do so he'll never know.

The bluenette in question rolled her eyes and waved her hand at him in a dismissive gesture, “Still Asian, D geez stop tryin' to make everything complicated.” 

Edd blew out a hybrid of an amused shaky breathe and a startled snort of laughter as he shook his head at her.

It seemed even in the worst of times and situations Marie could manage to put a smile, albeit a very small smile upon his face.

“We still need someone to pick him up, in his current state I can't very well send him off all on his own, he very well might still be in shock.” Mrs. Maebury tutted disapprovingly. 

The middle aged woman had her hands on her hips in a motherly stance of displeasure.

Suddenly the skid of rubber soles sliding against linoleum flooring was heard, followed immediately by the panting form of Kevin Barr.

Said red head had his hand pressed heavily against his knee for support as he breathed in and out unevenly his emerald eyes franticly looking forward into the room.

Blinking his cyan eyes owlishly in a confused awe Edd was the one who broke the silence first, “K-Kevin?” 

Gulping down some air the taller teenage boy calmed somewhat before speaking.

“Shit, Double D! Dude you really know how to make a guy almost have a heart attack doncha'?” The jock spouted out in a rush as he ambled forward quickly and looked over the smaller, shorter of the two.

Gently he took his large hands and smoothed them down the plain of Edd's thin shoulders blades and arms checking him for injuries or hurts of any kind.

After a moment of seeing that there was no actual physical harm done to him; pink soon blossomed in the aurburn jock's his face before bursting into a full blown tomato red.

“N-Not that I was worried or nothin'! I just know that Talbit likes tah fucks with you, yah know? I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt or somethin' I told my mom I'd keep you safe and stuff. I can't bring you home all banged up and bloody again she'll freak.”

“Language, Mr.Barr.” Spoke the nurse in a clipped and stern reprimanding tone.

Kevin stiffened from head to toe like a wooden board pulling back his hands as if having been electrocuted, only just having realized he had still been holding onto Edd.

Frowning deeply Marie snarled and came between the two of them like a bolt of lightning, “Back off carrot top, he's had a year's worth of crapola done to him he doesn't need anymore added.”

Glaring fiercely emerald battled against dark sapphire in electric predatorial possessive gaze. 

“I'd never lay a hand on him Kanker!” The red head hissed out angrily his eyes glinting in the light. 

Marie sneered her hands ridged and gripped at her sides in a white knuckled grip of pure loathing and rage, “Yeah well it seems a bit too late for that I'm afraid, jackass.” 

Grimacing momentarily Kevin had the decency to look guilty.

“Now, now children no more fighting will be tolerated here do you understand? Now, Mr.Barr what are you doing here outside of classes?” Spoke Mrs.Maebury chastisingly. 

Sighing Kevin eyed the nurse, he stuffed his hands in his jean pockets. 

“I was in English when I saw Jacob Talbit and his crew get taken away in the ambulances, and I just got this really bad feeling in my stomach; I knew somethin' was up because Edd still wasn't back in class yet...” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

The petite raven watched Kevin in confusion with an added look of complete concentration on his face as if trying to figure out a very hard math equation and not having the right sequence in which to solve it. 

Sighing the nurse shook her head in dismay, “It's still no excuse to cut cla--” 

“My mom and me are watching him until his parents get back from their business trip.” He rambled out quickly, “He's staying with us, ask her if you don't believe me.”

Blinking the graying blond haired woman looked to be conflicted about something before speaking, “Well then I'll still have to call your mother to confirm this to be true, but I'm afraid the police unfortunately still need to receive a statement from Mr.Vincent.” 

“Oh hell no he's traumatized enough! He almost got rap-” Marie stopped short as she gazed at her best friend who stiffened at the word she had almost said. 

Clearing her throat she tried again, “He was molested and thrown around...and stuff, can't you just leave him alone?” She murmured in a out of character desperate pleading tone.

“Call my mother, now.” Kevin demanded his green eyes serious and extremely angry. 

Looking between all three of the teenagers the nurse sighed again finally giving up her arguement, “Please do not order me around Mr.Barr; I'll call your mother in a moment and see what she says to have done, but he does eventually have to give a statement to them in the next few days.” The nurse tutted at him before picking up the phone.

Edd gulped at hearing this, he really did not want to talk to the police at all. 

Couldn't they just forget the whole thing ever happened and be done with it?

No they really couldn't, could they?

Because Marie had given Jacob a bad head injury and the only reason she wasn't being taken down town to the police department was because the couch had vouched for her half of the story. 

Needless to say everything was a discombobulated mess of mass proportions! 

\---------------------

She may or may not have been had totally been sprawled out on the couch, fast asleep in her light purple scrubs trying to catch a few hours sleep before her shift's start around five.

And she might or might not have been snoring loudly like a fraught train, drool dribbling down the side of her face, copper ringleted curls flung this way and that across the pillows beneath her. 

When her bejeweled Iphone 5s went off she snapped awake blearily squinting her eyes and answered in a gravelly half asleep smothered voice. 

Sitting upright quickly her eyes lost their half laden look.

Rosemary was a picture of pure exhaustion though more alert than half asleep now.

So when she got the news her new ward had not only been almost been raped but police were getting involved over an assault by another student on Eddward's behalf she high tailed it off the couch at super speed. 

Fixing her hair into a messy ponytail, she toed on her shoes cramming her feet into them forgoing socks completely, scrambled across the threshold of her living room and into the front pallor flying out the door like a bat out straight out of hell.

Now she wasn't one for speeding, she adamantly scolded her son time and time again for speeding on his screeching metal death trap of a motorcycle to explicitly NOT to do so.

But this was an extremely delicate and different case, which called for a bit of fast passed peddle work of on her part so she perhaps sped a bit on her way toward Peach Creek High. 

Maybe just a tad.

Thankfully the police seemed to be otherwise busy or at the high school anyway so no ticket was received today on her behalf. 

\-------------------------------

Kevin sat next to Double D and watched him constantly with a worried expression, who in turn was watched like a hawk by Marie.

Having been called out to speak with the principle the nurse was not present as they waited for Kevin's mom.

“So...are you okay?” Kevin muttered out stupidly rubbing the back of his neck. 

He balked at his own question.

Of course the poor guy wasn't okay! He was almost...almost...r-r-

He couldn't even bring himself to say the word.  
His blood literally boiled at the thought of Jacob even touching Double D in any shape or form.

“No dipshit he's not.” Pipped Marie from a chair on the other side of her best friend.

“I dont think anyone would be after something like that, do you?” 

Kevin sighed, “Look....I'm...I'm sorry.” He burst out quickly through gritted teeth.

This caught Edd's attention as he lifted his head and blinked at the auburn teen next to him, “Sorry? You didn't cause any of this.” He murmured out softly his eyes catching emerald ever so briefly before settling back to the tiles on the floor.

The red haired jock sighed eying Marie before looking back at the raven, “I don't mean for tha-”

“You mean for giving him a big ass hickey the size of Texas that even cover up couldn't fix?” Smirked The bluenette.

“M-Marie! That is completely uncalled for...that is p-private...and...oh dear..” 

“How the hell do you know it was me? Could have been anyone.” Kevin grumbled at her.

She snorted and crossed her arms, “Oh please, you both have been dancing around each other for the past year; I swear I'd be planning your fucking wedding by now if you weren't so far in the closet all you could see are your ugly piles of sneakers!” 

“Dude my sneakers are not ugly...” 

“So you admit you're in the closet?” Grinned Marie.

Kevin turned crimson, “NO I DO NOT ADMIT TO BEING IN THE CLOSET KANKER!”

“Then why are you so defensive?” She snickered.

“I'm fucking not okay? I just...Christ....shut up already, this doesn't even have to do with you.” 

“Oh you bet your stupid red hat it does.” 

“Did you just fucking call my hat stupid?” He seethed.

“Guys...” Edd mumbled nervously.

“Totally did Barr.” 

“If you weren't a girl I'd slug you right now.” Kevin spit out.

“Oh don't hold back on my account, I'd love to see you try sweetie.” Marie stated cooly.

“Ahem.” Came a new voice.  
Standing in the doorway was Rosemary, flushed and panting and looking quite stern.

Kevin paled, “Hey Ma...


	10. Already falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: First off I want to personally thank and throw a thankful shout out to wiseyetharmless from ff.net who left me a very heartfelt and warming review that made me feel very much appreciated! So thank you very much again, it means all the world and more to hear how much you guys like this fanfiction. It makes me feel I'm doing something right with it. So thank you to who reviewed and kudo'd, faved, bookmarked, ext. This chapter is going to be one of the shortest only because I can't seem to make it any longer. I'm getting up ideas for the next chapter though so :) here we go!
> 
> The song for this chapter is: Arms By Christina Perri
> 
>  
> 
> ========

\------------------------------------

Red ringleted curls bounced crazily in their messy discombobulated ponytail confines atop her head as the slim body of Rosemary Barr stormed into the room her snickers squeaking against the floor with the momentum she put into each stomp.

“Kevin David Barr, you will give me a full head of gray hair before I reach forty, I swear!” Rosemary breezed out as she waltzed into the room with an air of authority wrapped in uplifting blankets of humor.

“Oiii I didn't even do anything this time!”

She turned her head to Edd, “And you! I almost had a heart attack, I'm too young for heart problems, thank you.” She tried to sound stern with him but ended up pouting concernedly before walking over to him.

Checking him over much in a similar fashion to the way her son did previously she smiled a sad tired smile, “I am so very sorry Eddward, If I had known the bullies were this demented I wouldn't have allowed you to go back here. I should have known better after seeing the injuries inflicted yesterday..” She trailed of guilty biting her bottom lip.

Edd shifted and lifted his chin high in a faux show of bravery and calmness; his cyan eyes wavered nervously ever so slightly, “It's not your doing at all Mrs-I mean Rosemary...some things can't be helped.” He rubbed the sleeve of his plaid shirt searching for some kind of security to grasp onto. 

“Bullshit!” Tears of anger and sadness pricked at her eyes as she yelled before blushing, “I-I mean...nonsense! From now on I won't have you coming to this school if those horrid brutes are going to be here.” 

A cough interrupted them as Mrs.Maebury walked back into the room this time not alone as principle Mr.Mc'Dowell trailed after her looking decidedly very nervous after he looked over at Rosemary oddly enough.

“Unfortunately for the boy, I'm afraid you cannot just simply pluck him from his education without written or vocal permissions from his actual parents Mrs.Barr.” Mr.Mc'Dowell voiced in a combination of trying to be stern and nervousness he couldn't seem to hide.

Two identical emerald eyes flashed dangerously at this proclamation.

Both mother and son were turning toward the poor balding man in seconds.  
“What, then would you have me do then sir?” Her voice came out like venom a mixture of sarcasm and instantaneous loathing. 

He wiped at his forehead with a handkerchief before quickly pocketing it, “Get in touch with his parent would be a start Ma'am, I would think.” 

His beetle black brown eyes stared back defiantly despite his skittish manner, “Besides we have the assault of Miss Kanker to deal with as well as Mr.Talbit's.” 

“WHAT ASSAULT???!!! He was all over my best friend his greedy disgusting beefy fingers touching him everywhere! He was about to be goddamn raped, what did you expect me to do just let him?!” Marie barked out scathingly. 

========================

Edd let out a choked whimper and sunk back down against the sick bed he was seated upon.

The walls were closing in on him, slowly swaying and turning topside.

His ribs burned with each breath he took as they began to become uneven and hitched.

Black spots formed dotting his vision scantly like someone taking a rubber eraser and erasing bits off the sides of a drawing they didn't like.

No no no no...please no...

The sound of bed springs squeaking is what draws him back to reality.

Someone calling his name hurriedly, messily and scared sounding.

Someone was sobbing...

He was sobbing... 

Wasn't he?

Someone smoothed a strong hand down his back soothingly and carded another through his long black tresses that he barely remembered were still uncovered for some reason.

“ -an you hear me? Edd? Double D?” 

It struck him all at once; the sound returning to him, he overly bright infirmary room, and the calming warmth and scent of Kevin who was practically wrapped around him like a cobra snake. 

\-------------------------------

 

He had been the one to notice first, that something amongst the noise and animosity of the small room was a miss.

Immediately he searched for the too all familiar cyan blue, only to find them half laden and glazed over as the owner of said eyes fell into the grips of a severe panic attack.  
His heart startled in his chest, “Fuck! Look what you did now, Christ!” 

Hurriedly he scrambled out of his chair and onto the bed behind Edd in seconds.

Pulling his smaller frame against his like an obscure puzzle piece fitting a bigger one, instantly feeling that strange inane connection he always felt when the younger of the two was near.

Double D inhaled in jerky fast painful looking bursts.

In an out, in an out, too fast to be healthy.

Edd's heartbeat was rocketing against his rib cage in turn hammering against Kevin's own as if it were trying to escape.

Helplessly he tried to not to panic himself and remember what he did the last time this happened.

Quickly moving his right hand to gently rub at the middle of Edd's back while he took his left and brushed aside the still slightly damp raven feathery hair hanging free along the back of the dork's neck.

 

All the while cradling him against his chest, fitting him perfectly on his lap as if he belonged there.

Edd gripped his shirt with a white fisted hand, and sobbed in between panicked gasps.

“Edd? Double D?” He tried to get a response out of the seemingly unreachable person seated on his lap.

“Can you hear me? Edd? Double D...?” 

“K-Kevin..?” He breathed out shakily and winced, “O-ouch....that's no-not pleasant.”

“You okay dork?”

“Move out of the way asshole.” ordered Marie.

The sick bed creaked again as another teenager was added to the small tangle of limbs.

Marie snaked her arms around Edd's lithe waist and hugged him glaring at Kevin as she tried to pull him onto her lap instead.

“I should have known you'd get a panic attack after what happened, it was all just building up huh?” She voiced tenderly.

“Marie...I'm okay...it's getting better.” He whispered softly.

“Edd...for the first time in your life please...” She begged tears in her eyes, “Don't lie.”

Tears welled in his own mirroring hers as he let out a shaky sob, “I'm not okay....I'm not....but I will be...please don't leave they always leave Marie...they always....always...l-leave....” He babbled on as he clung to her shoulders now crawling off Kevin partially.

“You listen to me now, clearly Eddward Vincent, I will never ever, ever leave you! Not even if you try and send me away. Do you hear me? Not ever.” She whispered softly to him and stroked his back.

Smiling a wet half smile he almost believed her as he let out a sigh and simply closed his eyes falling asleep against her chest.

\--------------------------------

They always leave...damn what the fuck had he done...

Kevin slipped off the bed after that seeing Marie console the dweeb was enough.

He looked at his mother and the principle, “Do we really have to call his parents?”

Rosemary looked to be holding back angry tears of her own, “Yes, I think we do sweetheart, especially after this...”

The principle smiled sadly, “Let him stay out of school for a few days, Jacob Talbit is in the emergency room with a concussion at the moment, as well as his friends with minor injuries and bruised ribs. They have all been suspended until I can talk to the school board on whether or not we are expelling them.”

“There shouldn't need to be a damn board meeting for this, they nearly raped him.” Kevin spits out.

“It's out of my hands right now.” Mr.Mc'Dowell spoke solemnly. 

“Out of my hands my ass.” He answered back.

“Now see here-” 

“Thank you for your words, we will be in touch Mr.Mc'Dowll. Until then however I will be keeping Eddward home while I try and get in contact with his parents.” Rosemary stated steely. 

With a huff the middle aged man left the room leaving Mrs.Maebury behind to give them and awkward smile.

“Let's get you all on your way shall we?” 

Giving a nod his mother gathered Edd's things.

Walking over to the bed he glared down at Marie, “Hand him over.”

She glared back with just as much spite, “Take him, if you want to hold him so badly Barr.”

For a second he almost chickened out, but then he leaned down and carefully lifted the smaller teen into his arms with skilled ease. 

“He needs to eat more.” He voiced randomly his cheeks turning pink.

“That he does.” Rosemary tutted, “Now let's go. You coming Marie?”

“Hell yeah I am, but errr...thanks for the invite Mrs.Barr.” She muttered as an after thought.

A snort was her first response, “Okay this is a spicy beef taco and guacamole day...and ice cream...loads of ice cream.” The red haired woman said dreamily as she walked ahead of them.

Marie looked on in awe and then smirked and looked at Kevin, “Dude your mom's awesome, where the fuck did you come from?”

“Ha fucking Ha Kanker.” 

And with that they walked out of the room after his crazy ass mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =============
> 
> I need a beta BTW I'm sure you noticed xD anyone interested?


	11. Soggy Pancakes and bouts of blushing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So....thank you all to who reviewed the last chapter -feels loved- Happy American Thanksgiving to those who celebrate, Merry Christmas, and Blessed Yule, as well as HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! Yay~! So sorry I haven't updated in a while my panic attacks have really been bad lately. Thank you to those who asked if I'm doing okay sorry to say I'm still a work in progress but I'm doing okay ;)

So in the end, Edd had ended up staying home from school for about a week or so.

Puttering about the household while cleaning and rearranging things every so often for Rosemary, much to her surprise at first, was a barter for room and board. It was least he was allowed to do.

Cooking dinner once every few days even for her and her son became a most welcoming routine.

Though even with these tasks to distract him from his boredom, it never ceased to bother him.

Being excused from school was a huge relief, but much to his displeasure, his education was still a major priority. Being as gifted as he was, it came with loads of homework and notes taken by and delivered from Marie every single day.

Oh but how he'd grown to hate school work, it was so boring! He already knew all the material after all, it was tedious and dull, but put up with it anyway.

Not wishing to complete his senior year of high school ahead of his other peers, Edd kept quiet about it and simply ignored the rantings and ravings of the teachers telling him to just skip out and go straight to any college of his choosing.

Oh how little did they know...

College...

That word in itself was both scary and wondrous.

It meant breaking away from the familiarness of his home town, the people he grew up with, and a type of freedom, his freedom, though very limited. His career choices having been decided and taken away from him since the beginning of his high school career by his father.

And his college of choice followed suit, being dictated by his mother as well.

On a lighter note, it turned out everyone was now off from school anyway for Thanksgiving break.

Though surely in his opinion, one could find a better reason for a day off from school rather than this one. Not that he was complaining mind you!

Then again most people didn't seem to remember or understand the true meaning behind the pilgrims befriending the natives or what had happened after all the said merry making, sharing, and caring.

Perhaps it was just him being a tad pessimistic, negative, and bitter all at once, seeing as he'd never actually celebrated the holiday himself before.

Ever since he could remember his parents had always been busy, or abroad at the time of this festive holiday of sharing and thankfulness  
.  
So when he awoke to the lovely smell of pumpkin and apple pies cooling, the tell tale scent of a turkey cooking in the oven downstairs, and the playful bantering bicker that was the bond of mother and son on this last Thursday of November, he was more than a bit taken aback.

Sitting up in bed while blinking owlishly, he sniffed the air experimentally as if making sure his nose was not lying to his brain and conjuring up the fanciful lovely smelling day dreams.

Clambering off the bed and shuffling his feet as he towed on his signature white bunny slippers, Edd made his way down the stairs hopping down step by step very slowly.

–-------------------------------------------------------  
“Ma, I think you made enough freakin' pancakes already. Not even I can eat this much.” Voiced Kevin from across the table still very much pajama clad as his mother.

“Besides we're all gonna bust a gut later at dinner anyways with all this food! We could'a just ordered Chinese food or somethin' you know?”

Rosemary simply wagged a finger at him and planted  more pancakes onto a plate and instantly went back to the skillet to cook up some more hot cakes. “Nonsense! You two boys are young and growing. Poor Eddward is as skinny as a rail. He needs some fattening up! Besides as much as you'd like to think the answer to every meal is take out, it is most certainly not young man.”

Her son shook his head and snorted as he surveyed all the breakfast foods stacked high on the table before him, “He's gonna throw up if you make him eat all this.”

Rosemary made a muffled noise and glared,“Oh he will not!”

“Will so.”

“Nuh Uh.”

“Ma did you just nuh uh me?” He snickered into his hand.

She stuck her tongue out at him in response, all the while grinning.

Silence then unexpectedly rang through the kitchen as the mood changed; their laughter evened out only leaving the crackle of bacon in the skillet for them to hear.

“You really should try making up with him you know.” Rosemary mused out softly as she tucked back a wild red ringlet from her face.

Her son stiffened nearly choking on a mouthful of pancakes and syrup as he coughed and hit his chest for a moment, “...Gods why do you keep doing that?”

She batted her eyelashes and whistled a moment then smirked before speaking, “Keep doing what, sweetie?”

He flailed his arms frustratedly and pointed at her, “That, exactly that! I didn't do a goddamn thing! Stop making it out like I started a new world war or caused world hunger yah know...?”

His green eyes stared down at his flap jacks dully mulling over the sudden change in atmosphere and topic.

Sighing softly she put her hands on her hips standing in a motherly pose of sternness, “Maybe, just maybe if you apologized for once in your life, it would help?”

“I didn't do anything...ughhhh! You don't even know what happened, Ma.” He stabbed viciously at his pancakes making syrup and butter ooze out the sides nearly off his plate in the process.

She turned off the pilot of the burner and set down the spatula, “Ooooh hoooo so the mighty Kev admits that something did happened! And no I may not know what happened, but I bet it has a lot to do with why the poor boy won't even look you in the eye, barely eats dinner with us, and makes clumsy excuses to leave the room whenever you're near by.”

Kevin sputtered and grimaced in defeat while he rubbed his face with his right hand, his fork clanking to his plate forgotten.

Odd it was silent now in the kitchen.

He frowned and bit his bottom lip anxiously, had they sensed his presence and not wished for it?

Hitting the last step of the stairwell he sighed and decided he had prolonged his decent long enough and took a brave, deep breath before walking into the kitchen.

He was greeted with warmth and lovely scents, but also an awkward silence before Rosemary looked to him and beamed.

“Ooooh! Eddward! Good Morning sweetheart, here have a seat next to Kevin. I made pancakes and bacon.” She said with more cheer than any person had any right to having at this time of morning.

She ushered him, much to his displeasure, into the chair directly next to her son.

Loading up a plate with more pancakes than he could ever possibly hope to consume in one sitting, she presented him with the butter, maple syrup, and a knife and fork.

“Did you want any bacon, hun?” She smiled at him endearingly making his insides all warm and jittery.

He was at a loss, not being used to the lovey parental attention thrown his way, it always caught him off guard even now with a week after staying with them.

“Urmm....I think the pancakes are enough thank you very much, Rosemary.” He responded in kind as he eyed the food before him dubious of how he was going to manage to eat even a portion of it.

Kevin leaned over and whispered to him, his spicy cinnamon musky scent wafting into his nose, “Calm down dweeb, just eat what you can, no one's forcing yah to clean your plate.

A pink tinge heated his cheeks like a hot iron, “O-Of course, thank you K-Kevin...” He mumbled out keeping his eyes fixed on the table.

The jock frowned a bit but blinked as he noticed the rosy blush coating the nerd's cheeks.

Why was the dork blushing for? He hadn't done anything...

Flustering himself he rubbed the back of his neck and coughed before sipping some orange juice.

“Soooo Eddward are you excited about spending Thanksgiving with us?” Pipped up Rosemary cheerily as she too sat down with a heaping helping of food.

Cyan eyes widen a bit in shock and wonder, “I-- so I am invited...?”

Kevin snorted into his food, “Duh, you're living with us ain’t 'cha? It'd be kinda rude not to invite someone who's already here dweeb.”

“Manners, Kev! Of course you're invited silly head! Why wouldn't you be?” The auburn haired woman smiled at the smaller teen.

A deeper shade of red coated the raven's cheeks at this, “W-well I've never really...celebrated Thanksgiving before is all....I didn't want to impose on family tradition with my being here.”

It was Kevin's turn to be wide eyed, “Dude like never? You seriously never celebrated at all? Damn...that's depressing...” he muttered trailing off.

Edd shifted on his chair in clear utter embarrassment.

Rosemary glared at her son and kicked his shin under the table.

“Ow! I mean...well there's always a first for everything I guess....yeah?” He glared back at her.

Smiling a bit Edd lets out a soft giggle, “The interaction between you two is wonderful to watch.”

“Ehhhhh???” Voiced both mother and son in unison.

Hesitantly he looked up and smiled a very small smile, “It's nice to see family actually getting along together is all. I've never really experienced family banter, it's quite lovely to experience it, even if it is second hand...” He trailed off and taking a small bite of his pancakes.

Both sets of emerald eyes soften.

“Well sweetheart while you're here you're family too.” Rosemary responds softly, “Even when you leave, you'll always have a spot at our table.”

Tears welled up in Edd's eyes momentarily before quickly blinking them back. Flustered while giving a rare sincere gap toothed smile he nodded slowly, “Th-Thank you...it means a lot more than you could ever possibly comprehend.”

“No prob dork, now stop with the chick flick moments and eat will yah?” Kevin muttered out awkwardly.

Smiling a bit forced this time Eddward nodded back to the ex bully.

“Ohhh maybe we should invite Marie!” Voiced Rosemary as an excited after thought.

“She doesn't seem to have much family besides her sisters does she?”

Edd's eyes widen happily, “No she and her sisters are by themselves, but I know for a fact she'll be alone since both her sisters go out to eat for Thanksgiving with their boyfriends.”

Rosemary tapped her chin thoughtfully before she winked, “Well the more the merrier then. Give her a call sweetie.”

“Ma....seriously?” Kevin whined.

“Shush Kevin.”

“Ughhh, way to ruin a holiday.”

“Stop over exaggerating. Marie is such a lovely girl!”

“Dude. Have you met her properly, Ma?”

“Of course I have silly, we had tacos together remember? She has my stamp of approval!”

Edd had already left the table, his pancakes only half finished not really having any other reason to finish them, seeing as he wasn't very hungry.

He was ready to call his best friend as soon as possible, perhaps she could take away some of the awkwardness surrounding Kevin and himself if she were present.

–------------------------------------------  
Hours later Marie trudged up the icy walk way of the Barr household and up the creaky overly salted steps of the front porch.

Edd quickly ushered her inside with a small sincere smile arching his lips.

As soon as they were in the room he'd been given, Marie pounced on him giving him a bear hug of all sorts with a dash of clinginess.

They both settled on the bed after she'd taken off her boots and coat. Smirking Marie stared down at him.

"I'm just gonna put this out there because it's soooo fuckin' obvious that I shouldn't even have to ask but, you like him right? Like totally head over heels. Goo goo eyes. Imma have his baby. 'I can't live without him', like right?” Voiced Marie as she inched closer to him grinning.

She bumped her shoulder lightly against his in an affectionate manner and a Cheshire cat grin that lit up her face.

He pulled his knees against his chest and snorted mildly letting a soft laugh escape his still healing and cracked lips, “Was I really that obvious?”

She groaned and rolled her eyes and hugged his pillow against her chest.

She snorted heavily, “You only oogled his ass in his football jersey and tight football pants as he pranced out across the field with the other jocks like a bajillion times D. Besides, that ginormous hickey was anything, BUT subtle.”

Flustering, he hesitantly rubbed his neck where the said blemish had resided, “It was most certainly not that large! Honestly Marie...”

Marie rolled her eyes and grinned more, “Are we seriously just gonna sit here and talk about your hickey all night? Or are we gonna talk about the important part? Like how it got there, cause I for one know that Barr is the biggest closet case I've ever fuckin' seen and dunno how the hell you got him to give you a hickey without you giving him a lap dance in a maid outfit.”

Edd's face simply light up bright red after that.

Her eyes went extremely wide, “Oh no fuckin' way! Well did you give him one then?” she waggled her eyebrows at him.

Hiding behind his hands he groaned, “Not in the context you are thinking in no, and there was no maid outfit involved that is for sure!”

“Awwww such a pity! Next time there will so be a maids outfit provided from yours truly and I will be taping the whole damn thing.”

Edd squeaked like a surprised mouse, “You most certainly will not!”

“So there will be a next time then?” She snickered.

His eyes darken and his smile fades, “No...probably not.”

Frowning she tilts her head to the side, “Why not? Do I have to kick Barr's ass? Cause I can K.O. his ass into next Tuesday if I need ta.”

Murmuring softly he recounts the whole events of that night that nearly started everything but ended it all instead.

By the time he'd finished Marie looked down right murderous.

“Oh he's gonna be black and blue by the time I'm done with him and not in a good way might you!”

“No!” He shouted out.

“Please...please...Marie...don't hurt him.” He looked at the bed spread and picked at the fibers with his fingers.

“He's allowed to not feel the same you know, I can't force him to feel what he obviously does not.”

Rubbing her face she let out a major calming but frustrated sigh/noise of exasperation, “He wants to fuck you into his mattress D."

Going bright red again he sputtered, “No...no he's disgusted and ...”

“He's in fucking denial that's what he is and I'm gonna smack him out of it!”

Getting off the bed she stood looking completely determined.

“No one makes you cry and gets away with it.”

“No one.”


	12. Of wrestling matches, and charred turkey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa so many reviews and kudos -blushes- hehe ty so much really it means a lot :)!!! Also I'm seriously sorry about the looooooong absence of updates...my depression was at a very dark point and I needed time to get better mentally; but ty to those who wished me well and waited patiently until now!
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Um excessive cursing because of Marie lmao, also a cliffy so don't hate me!

“Marie don't you dare take another step!” He spoke hurriedly with a nervous but firm sternness to his voice. 

But it was sadly no use the bluenette'd goth was already jumping into action and off of his bed with an amazon warrior like pose she sprinted out of his room in mere seconds. 

Looking utterly dumfounded for a moment he paled drastically and scrambled off the bed clumsily nearly falling face first to the floor he regained his footing and followed in pursuit as fast as his legs could carry him. 

Thankfully Rosemary was still at the store, something to do with needing more cranberry sauce and hoping she wouldn't have to battle any other last minute Thanksgiving day scavengers to find any.

Wincing at the sudden thunking crash from down the hall he skidded to a halt in the doorway of Kevin's room.

Panting some from the panic that was gripping his chest and the exertion in which he used to get to said room so quickly he nearly balked at what he saw. 

Sprawled on the floor in a wrestling miss match of long lanky pale limbs verse long study tan ones was his best friend, and the auburn haired jock that was his unfortunate crush.

“Oooooh no no no! Both of you two cease and desist right this moment! There is no need for violence in this matter!” He turned his fierce cyan eyes toward his friend, “Marie behave yourself right this instant! Honestly, you are both nearly fully grown adults for pete's sake!” 

A slew of curses and grunts flew out of Kevin's mouth as Marie got him into a head lock, only for Kevin to squirm out of it by kneeing her in the stomach. 

Marie abruptly let go of him a began coughing, she then groaned holding her stomach, “You fucking shitty bastard!”

“The hell is going on?!” Kevin growled out his auburn tresses in a crazy impression of a bird's nest from the tumble.

“You're an asswipe that's whats going on! How dare you touch him and take it back like it was nothing! I'LL KILL YOU!” And with that she let out a battle cry and tackled him.

“MARIE STOP!” Edd ran forward just as Kevin was about to punch her catching the poor ravenette instead in the eye sending him flying.

Kevin sat horrified for a moment before he and Marie rushed forward both screaming the same thing, “EDD!

“Shit, shit, shit, that wasn't meant for you! Oiiii Edd wake up!” Kevin shook the stunned nerd's shoulders a bit desperately.

Marie pushed Kevin harshly out of the way, “Look what you did! Don't fucking shake him too hard Jesus fucking christ do you wanna kill him?!? You are an even bigger neanderthal than I first thought!” 

Edd groaned, as he squinted and winced touching his right eye tenderly which he new would bruise up quite nicely later, “Marie? Will you stop fighting now please?” He spoke hoarsely.

“You...you idiot....you fucking scared the shit out of me! What made you just jump in the middle of us like that you stupid....ughhhhh....” Marie hugged him close and sighed heavily.

Kevin watched off to the side, “Is he okay?” he voiced in a small hesitant tone.

Icy blue eyes glared twin daggers at him, “Yes, no thanks to you though douchebag.” 

“Marie...”

“What?! Not only is he the biggest asshole in the century of assholes he now has added another mark on my shit list of the fucked up fuckery of stupid dumb shits.” She pulled back from Edd and crossed her arms, “And there's nooooo fucking way he's getting away with what he did.”

Edd sighed, “Language Marie...honestly...”

Kevin made a frustrated noise, “Look Kanker, what happened between the dork and me, is just that...it's between him and me. Not you, me, and him, it just doesn't fucking work that way.” 

She glared harder, “Then make it work asshat, cause you dun fucked up and if you don't fix it I'm taking him home with me instead.”

“This isn't any of your business!” 

“The hell it isn't! Edd has been my business, he has been ever since seventh grade when he tried to kill himself.” She spat out before cursing at her own diarrhea mouth.

She paled a little and rubbed her face before she looked back to Double D, “Shit...D...I'm sorry I never meant to tell him that.”

He was sitting there with a blank look to him his eyes dull at first before he plastered on a false plastic smile that looked a bit tattered around the edges, “...It's quite alright Marie, it was bound to come out sooner or later. I know you wouldn't have said anything if you weren't so angry.”

Tears welled in her eyes, “No, no it's not okay D...and don't smile when you don't wanna okay?”

Kevin's mind screeched to a halt as he finally caught up with her words, “..What...he tried to kill...himself...?” 

He desperately tried to remember if there had been any signs, anything at all that he could remember.

The little nervous gap toothed smile he always wore, the long sleeves, the wrist bands, he should have known back then that something had been wrong. 

He should have seen something, helped him...

There were so many goddamn red flags it made his stomach sour.

“This was in middle school?” He uttered raspily finally finding his voice again. 

“Yeah it was the beginning of term, Edd was absent for two fucking weeks, and no one noticed.” Marie frowned.

“That can't be right...I'd have noticed somethin' like that...I mean didn't the Ed's notice at least...?” The jock spoke feebly hands gripped at his sides.

The ravenette rubbed his left arm absently as he looked at anything but either of them his eyes trained on the hard wood of the floor, “Seventh grade was around the time both Ed and Eddy were branching out...trying new things, meeting people that...I just did not fit in to be around.” 

His sad blue eyes glistened but no tears fell oddly enough as if he had been trained to hold it in at times like this, “Don't feel bad Kevin, I don't expect you to understand...I mean you didn't even look my way until the beginning of this school year am I correct?” 

Kevin felt as if a golf ball was lodged in his throat; he swallowed hard, “Yeah...around then, you're in like pretty much all my classes it's hard not to notice you.”

Edd made a small sad smile.

“Why did Kanker notice then?” He almost but spat out of his mouth like acid, unwanted jealousy coiling in his belly like a snake ready to strike.

Marie snorted, “That's easy dumbass, I had a crush on him for like forever duh.” 

The smaller male's face flustered a bit, “I'd call it a bit more than a crush, you were a bit obessive in our younger years what with you and your sisters following Eddy, Ed and myself around.”

“Heh...yeah now that I think of it I do remember you being pretty creepy with the eds.” Kevin spoke frowning.

Marie snorted again and crossed her arms a tinge of a blush coating her cheeks, “Yeah well, my Ma always said go for the kind ones, too bad she never mentioned they might be swinging for the other team.” She laughed and rubbed a finger against the underside of her nose.

“So...you don't....still...?” Kevin stumbled over his words.

“No you dill weed! Eww he's like a little brother to me..geez!” She spouted in a fast jumble, “Besides I kinda have the wrong parts to what he's into you know?” 

She waggled her eyebrows suggestively, “Not that my tatas aren't the best to offer, it's not my fault he was born to like dicks instead.” 

Kevin shook his head, “You just have the foulest mouth for a chick Kanker.” 

“D'awww I'll take that as a compliment coming from you Kevvy.” She blew him a mock kiss.

“If it makes you feel any better Marie, I think you have very beautiful well proportioned breasts and curves in an aesthetically pleasing way.” Edd murmurs.

Throwing her head back in full blown laughter Marie wipes a tear from her eye, “See? He's as gay as a fruit loop is rainbow colored!” 

Flustering Edd smacks her lightly in the arm, “Marieeee!”

“Speaking of which, you gonna own up for giving him that hickey?” 

Kevin nearly chokes on his own spit in surprise, “I...urm....Jesus fuck you showed her?” 

“He didn't have to show me! It was the size of Mount Everest!” 

“It most certainly was not!” Squawks Edd.

Rubbing the back of his neck Kevin sighed heavily, “Look I'm not gay. I don't know what was going on in my head at the time....I was horny I haven't slept with anyone in months so....”

Marie's eyes glint evilly, “So you decided to fuck with someone innocent?!? He's not a fucking toy! You can't just make out with him give him the first hickey he's ever had and then say, “Oh dude sorry, I'm straight.” She glares harshly at him, “If you're not gay that’s fine, but you're at least bisexual if you got a fucking hard on over it. Be in denial all you want just don't drag down people's hearts with you.” 

Before either Edd or Kevin can say anything there's the jingling of keys sounding from downstairs as Rosemary opens the front door, “I'm back guys! Kevin set the table will you?” 

Standing he sighs and makes his way downstairs.

–------------------------------------

“Uh oh, you have that constipated look on your face again; did you do something stupid again young man?” Rosemary questions as she walks into the kitchen after her son.

Kevin makes a face, “I do not look constipated!” 

“Sure you don't sweetie. Now is this a , “I need to buy flowers” fuck up or a, “I need to buy chocolate and flowers” fuck up?” 

Kevin eyes her oddly before sighing and getting the plates and silverware out of the cabinet. 

“Yeesh that bad? You must get that from your father's side of the family.” She snorts, “He always was stupid with love.” 

Frowning Kevin sets the table, “Don't fucking compare me to him of all people.”

Rosemary's matching emerald eyes soften. 

Walking over to him she hugs him, “You know, I'll love you no matter what you are right? You could be madly in love and want to marry a rhino and I'd be all for it.” 

“Maaa....” He mumbles out, “Why do you gotta be so....”

She smiles and leans up to kiss his forehead as she tucks his bangs behind his ears, “Just remember, you're my son, and I love you more than life it's self. Nothing you do or say will ever change that, okay?” 

He nods some and she lets go of him.

“Marie! Eddward! Come down! It should be ready!” 

Edd and Marie make their way down the stairs and walk cautiously into the kitchen.

A gasp falls from Rosemary's lips, “Eddward! What happened to your eye?!” 

The smallest teen tries to cover his right eye with his bangs, “I...um....fell?” He supplies weakly.

Marie snorts.

Kevin shifts guiltily.

Pursing her lips together she rounds on her son and pulls his ear painfully, “Kevinnnnnn did you harm Eddward?!” 

“Ow, ow, fucking owwwwww, not on purpose! I was trying to hit Marie! Let gooooo fuckkkk!” He squirms and tries to get away.

“That's even worse! You don't hit women ever! I taught you better than that!”

“She's hardly a gir-” He doesn’t get to finish because Rosemary whaps him over the head with a spatula. 

“Um...Rosemary?” Edd voices softly as he sniffs the air.

Smoke begins rising from the oven.

“Oh fuck that can't be good...” Marie blinks.

“Ma! Look! The turkey is burning!” Kevin yells to try to distract her.

Rosemary stops mid swing, “....oh shit.” 

She zooms over to the oven picking up the oven mits faster than they deemed her capable of.

Opening the oven carefully a cloud of grey smoke issues from it fogging the air of the kitchen.

Coughing she hastily pulls a very burnt turkey out of the oven and places it on the counter.

Kevin quickly opens the windows and back door.

“Well....anyone want Chinese?” Rosemary asks with a tinge of manic laughter to her voice.

Marie starts laughing, “I'm game.” 

“I can't believe you burned the turkey Ma.” 

“I haven't burned a turkey since I was a teenager....I feel so embarrassed.” She sighs, “Alright guys, get a menu order anything you want, it's on me.” 

“No worries Misses B, I burn water so you did way better than I could have!” Marie pipes up grinning.

Suddenly the sound of the doorbell ringing cuts through the air.

Blinking Rosemary looks to the front door and then back to the teens, “Are any of you expecting anyone else I don't know about?” 

Kevin blinks, “Nope.”

“I'll get it Rosemary, you clean up the kitchen with Kevin and Marie.” Smiles Edd.

He then walks down the hall and opens the door.

His smile falls from his lips as all color drains from his face, “....Father?”


	13. The Words left unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of a short filler that was needed to move the story on to the next arc so to speak :) sorry it's so short!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: -Sniffles- you guys are the best fans/reviewers I could ever ask for! Making me blush with every review geez guys haha! Thank you so very much for the lovely compliments and get wells. It means more than you'll ever truly know.

It was if the world had suddenly and abruptly slowed down and fallen off it's axis taking him with it.

“Father?” Edd's heart beat thudded in his ears as his blood fled his face making him ghostly pale.

Alastair Vincent was nothing like his son in appearance.

His posture screamed strict prim and proper behavior, and an ugly pretty kind of elegance.

He had a medium muscular build, the type of body type to not be overly muscular but appeared to be kept in shape.

Standing at six foot he stood a good foot taller than his son.

They seemed to be two sides of a coin, vastly different in every seemingly way possible.

Where as Edd was pale his messy hair the color of raven feathers; his father was tan with well tamed hair the color of chestnuts. 

Mr. Vincent wore a navy blue button up long sleeved shirt and black slacks; and from the look of things he had just gotten in from a long plane ride.

An ominous frown was etched deep into his face, his brow creased in annoyance, “Eddward.” A crisp stern British accent sounded in return.

“Who's at the door double dork?” Kevin yelled from the hall.

Upon not getting a reply Rosemary, Kevin, and Marie quickly came out of the kitchen and toward the front of the house to see the raven standing frigidly still. 

Rosemary frowned in concern, “Eddward? Sweetie?” She blinked some as she took in the scene before her.

Alastair sighed in a most impatient sort of way as if he didn't want or need to waste time on the situation, “You must be Miss.Rosemary Barr I take it? I am Eddward's father, Alastair.” He eyed her studying her with his dark blue eyes as he stared down into her green ones, “I was informed by the Board of Education, Eddward's principle, the school nurse, and several policemen that an incident had occurred in my and my wife's absence.” 

“That's one way to put it.” Marie muttered under her breath none to quietly earning her a side glance from Edd's father briefly.

“Please, Mr. Vincent come in...” Rosemary mumbled quickly.

But Alastair made no move to do so, he stayed put on the welcome mat on the porch, “I see no need to drag this out more than necessary. I'm simply here to collect my son and any belongings he might have left in your home.”

Kevin glared at him instantly feeling a deep seeded dislike welling in his stomach and chest toward the disarmingly stern man before him.

Rosemary frowned, “Yes well I do believe there are a few things you should be aware of before you take him home.” 

“I know everything that is needed in this situation, and will handle it accordingly when we leave.” Mr. Vincent spoke calmly.

“Well I don't think that is-” She started but was cut off.

“Fortunately for you Miss. Barr you don't get a say in the matter of how I deal with my son's misgivings.” 

“Misgivings?!?” Kevin burst out, “He hasn't done a goddamn thing wrong here!”

Alastair's eyes narrow slightly at the auburn haired jock before promptly ignoring him and locking gazes with his son, “Go collect your belongings Eddward, your mother is flying in from Spain later tonight and I'd like to have dinner on the table before she arrives.” 

Blinking back startled tears Edd nods mechanically, “Yes sir.” 

As he tries to make his way up the stairs Kevin grabs his wrist his emerald eyes looking frustrated and desperate, “You...I....” He stumbled over the words he didn't know how to say.

Smiling sadly at Kevin he gently pulled his hand out of Kevin's grasp, “Thank you Kevin....it was nice while it lasted.” 

Marie looked to be positively fuming as she sent a heated death glare Mr. Vincent's way before turning her instantly softening gaze to the ravenette, “I'll help, Edd wait a sec.” 

Mounting the stairs slowly one foot at a time Edd made his way toward the guest room, with Marie somberly trailing behind him.

A few minutes of awkward silence passed between the three left down in the front hall before Edd walked down the stairs carrying Jim safety allotted in his pot in one hand, and his bag in the other.

His face was blank, his eyes glazed slightly as if caught in the beginnings of a panic attack. 

Looking at his watch Mr.Vincent sighed again, “Eddward, kindly stop dragging your feet please, being over dramatic will not make anything pass easier nor faster.”  
“Mm...I'm sorry Sir.” He mumbled keeping his eyes at his feet before hesitantly looking at Rosemary and Kevin.

Giving them a small smile he bravely wrapped his rail thin arms around both mother and son surprising even himself at his own actions he let out a nervous laugh, “Thank you for taking care of me, showing me kindness, and warmth. I'll never forget it.” 

Kevin's eyes welled slightly, “Why do you sound like you're going away? You're only going across the street dweeb.” 

Rosemary smiled sadly her eyes wet with tears she leans down and kisses Edd's forehead, “You are welcome over anytime sweetie, and you have my number if you need to talk.” 

Bobbing his head up and down in a slow nod he hesitantly let go of them and turned toward Marie next hugging her.

Marie sniffles, “Gahh you're gonna make me a big glob of leaky mess of black mascara and eyeliner D.” 

He giggles softly, “I'm sorry Marie, I'll call you later okay?” 

She nods and grips him tightly, “You better.” 

Dis-tangling himself from her arms he takes a deep breath and looks to his father, “I'm ready.”

Regarding him with what can only be described as disappointment and disdain his father nodded and motioned for Edd to come out onto the porch.

Doing as directed Edd took one last glance at everyone before stepping out onto the porch and down the steps.

The world seemingly got a bit grayer, a tad less warm, and decidedly more dark.

–--------------------

“You can't just let him go Ma! Did you see how he treated his own kid?!” Kevin yelled after both Vincent's had left.

Rosemary looked positively torn, “There's no hint of abuse, and he's taking his medication...there's nothing really I can do without some sort of evidence of abuse Kevin. Unfortunately verbal abuse isn't enough.”

“I'm not sure they've ever hit him...” Mumbles Marie, “But I know they used to leave him alone by himself for weeks, to months at a time since he was like seven.” 

Sighing Rosemary rubbed the back of her neck, “I can't do anything about the past sadly....all we can do is help him through the present. After all you're all turning eighteen soon enough he'll be a legal adult.” 

“This...this fucking sucks, I feel so fucking useless.” Kevin growled out.

“I know honey....but all we can do is wait. As horrible as that sounds; just be there for him as much as possible and tell me if you notice anything odd.”

Nodding both Marie and Kevin frown and lock gazes, finally one of mutual understanding. 

They may not like each other but they weren't going to let Edd drown, not this time, because now he had them.

Hopefully that's all he needed.


	14. Growing up is hard sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello everyone!!! I'm sorry for the wait my mind is a dark place most of the time and It's hard to get my plot bunnies to hop out of their holes as I had to literally drag my muses up out of the clouds today! Lol Anyway I'd really appreciate it if people would stop asking me if I'm just going to end this story just because it's been a few months since an update. I will not be abandoning this story at all. It may take some time to finish but believe me you I want to see it to the end just as much as you guys do!

\----------------- 

It hadn't truly sunken in until a few hours after the raven had been forcefully taken from their home.

Him and Marie had swapped numbers and decided to brainstorm on ideas on how to help Double D at a later time when the shock of it all wasn't so strongly on their minds.

The auburn haired teen was currently sprawled across his bed his bare arm shielding his eyes from the dimness of his bedroom.

It was all majorly fucked up, every fucking single part of it.

This isn't how it was supposed to end.

He's not even sure he wanted...

Whatever it was he and the dork had between them to stop; let alone end forever.

Gods none of this made any sense...

His iphone 5s began to vibrate against the bed lighting up with a text message popping up on screen.

Peering over his arm he reached down his bed spread and picked up his cell phone, typing in the pass code to view the message.

**Message From ( The Green Pervert) : Yo Kevvy how's Double Delicious? Naz said she saw his parents come home or something? ******

********

He groaned and ignored it, this was the last thing he needed right now, Nathan trying to help fix everything.

His phone buzzed again not even a minute later.

**Message From ( The Green Pervert ) : Waiiii Keviiiiiiiiiinnnn please please talk to meeeeee I just wanna help!!! Come onnnnn ******

********

A few minutes more of ignoring his idiot of a best friend and another text another came in.

**Message From ( Queen Nazz ) : Dude are you ignoring Nat? Cuz that's totally not cool man, all we wanna do is know what happened with Double D, everything's okay right? ******

********

Rubbing his face he groaned exasperatedly and quickly made a group text and typed rapidly.

**Group Text To ( Queen Nazz, The Green Pervert) : ******

******Edd was taken back by his asshole of a dad. Ma said there's really nothin' we can do unless we find evidence of abuse of somethin' ******** **

************ ** **

Group Message From (The Green Pervert) : The fuck??! You never told me Cutie D was abused man! Not cool!

**Group Message From (Queen Nazz) : That's seriously horrible...abused like how? I mean...I've never seen him with bruises at school have you? :( ******

******Group Text To (Queen Nazz, The Green Pervert) : Think about it Naz...ever since we were kids his parents were never home, he's the smallest outta all of us minus Jimmy. He's almost unhealthily skinny. I know some stuff about what's going on...but it really ain’t my place to tell. If you wanna know anything maybe I can get Marie to come over and we can all talk. And Besides Nat I didn't really know about anything until recently... ******** **

**********Group Message From (The Green Pervert) : Marie....? As in that hot goth Kanker chick with the blue hair? ******** ** ** **

**************Group Message From (Queen Nazz) : Geez out of all of what Kevin said that's the one thing you pick up on Nat? She's Edd's best friend now right Kev? ******** ** ** ** ** **

******************Group Text To: (Queen Nazz, The Green Pervert) : Yeah Marie Kanker, the gothic Hottopic wannabe pain in my ass. She's a total bitch but she really cares for Double D I guess... **  
**** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Before he could even get another text a small stone hits the outside glass of his closed window startling him into dropping his cell onto the bed.

Frowning he sits up and swivels his legs over the side of the bed he stands making his way toward the window. 

Standing below dressed in just charcoal gray pajama pants with the batman insignia on them and a matching t-shirt stood the hunched form of Edd.

Kevin noted that he was shivering and hugging his arms inward against his body for warmth or perhaps security that he seriously longed to have.

\-------------------------------------------

Hurriedly opening his window the jock gapes down at him, “W-what the hell do you think you're doing?! It's freezing out! You don't even have on a jacket you dork!” He harshly whispered.

He was only rewarded with a watery smile as Edd simply stared up at him with red rimmed blue eyes.

Biting his lip he hurriedly pulled on his orange hoodie, “Stay right there I'm coming down...just..just don't leave okay?” 

Edd nodded still remaining eerily silent.

Not even bothering to close his window the ex bully darted out of his room stumbling down the stairs and out the front door.

Edd was perched on salted front steps when he made it outside.

Getting a closer look at him in the porch lamp light the petite raven looked almost ghostly pale, his usual pink lips a pale imitation of his usual healthy looking complexion. 

Pulling off his hoodie he places it around the younger boy's thin shoulders, “Fuck D how long have you been out here? You're freezing!” 

The continued silence brought worry deep into his gut, “Edd?”

Tears filled Edd's eyes as he blinked them back and forcefully plastered on a smile that looked painful to look at, “I wanted to thank you.”

Tugging at the corners of the orange hoodie pale fingers nimbly tucked the warm spicy scent of the older taller boy into his senses.

“....Thank me? For what?” The older boy blinked in confusion.

A watery laugh erupts from pale lips, “For giving me happy family memories...for once in my life, I actually felt like I belonged somewhere you know? It was like I was actually apart of your family and that was really nice. I selfishly took the time for granted...it was so lovely and warm I suppose I let myself believe that maybe...” He trailed off and dabbed the back of his sleeve across his eyes.

Kevin felt speechless, he seriously didn't know what to say to that.

I mean he'd know it meant a lot to the dork to be included in their home and even something so small as family dinners, but he'd never expected it meant this much to him.

“Maybe what...?” 

Edd looked down at the ground, “That maybe you'd end up liking me too...silly really you would never...couldn't ever....with someone like me you know? Besides you made it perfectly clear that you wanted nothing to do with me in that manner of speaki--”

The ravenette's words were cut off by a slamming of chapped lips clashing awkwardly with his own soft ones.

Teeth hit teeth in a clicking clack of an amateur lip lock for a moment before they figured which way to move their mouths.

The salty tang of Edd's tears intermingled against their lips.

“You talk too damn much you know that?” The jock muttered against the nerd's lips before pulling the teen onto his lap.

Flustered a bright pink Edd's cheeks felt as if they were on fire, “I...um...but you....” He managed out.

“Yeah well...I don't fucking know okay? I'm not gay but...with you it's different.” Kevin muttered in an embarrassed fashion as he rested his chin atop the raven's head.

“.....I don't understand...are you attracted to me?” Mumbled Edd as he leaned back into the warmth of the larger body around him.

“Let's not get too ahead of ourselves but...yeah...maybe...just a little.” Kevin admits as he wraps his arms around the slight waist of the small teen on his lap.

Edd smiled serenely this time a real smile, “If that's all you've to offer...I suppose that's better than nothing.”

“Dude you are so selfless it hurts my head...”

The younger of the two snorts, “I am just very used to not being chosen first...or at all for that matter...having you like me even in the teeny tiniest parts of your heart...is good enough for me. After all isn't that how love starts anyway?” 

Love...

That word alone scared the crap outta him

But with Double D...maybe it wasn't such a bad thing?

This was such a chick flick moment.

And for once he couldn't bring himself to care.

\------------------

“Can we pleaseeeeeeee pleaseeeeee pleaseeeeee go over now??!” Moaned Nat.

“Shhhh I'm not done recording it. Geez dude way to kill the moment man...” Muttered Nazz as she turned off her camera phone from video.

“This is so cute I just wanna huggle them....do you think they'd want a threesome?” The green haired teen waggled his eyebrows at the blond next to him as they peered through the bushes.

“Something tells me Kev wouldn't be the sharing type.” Snorted the cheerleader.

“But...but....” Nat pouts.

“Just be happy you have the eye candy dude, don't be selfish.” She whispers.

“Eye candy my fucking ass get outta my bushes you perverts!” Kevin yells over from the steps.

Edd just stares flabbergasted as he turns even more red.

Nazz and Nathan tumble out of the bushes and walk over to the steps.

“Well if you'd have answered our texts we wouldn't have had to spy.” Smirked Nazz.

“Yeahhh, leaving us hanging like that to go snuggling is so not fair Kevvy! I feel hug deprived! At least invite me next time!” Nat whined.

Kevin growled, “No way dude.”

Nazz snickered into her hand, “See I told you he's the possessive seme type.”

“Seme...?” Blinked Edd.

“Oh for Christ's sake don't bring up the Japanese crap again!” Moaned the jock.

Naz sniffed indignantly, “It's not “Japanese crap” Kevin, it's called Yaoi and it's hot as fuck.”

“I second that.” Nat grinned winking.

“What in the world is Yaoi?” Asked the genius teen in curiousity. 

“You soooo don't wanna know.” Shuddered Kevin.

“Oh sweetie I'll show you my whole collection sometime!” Bounced Nazz up and down as she smiled at Edd.

“Oh no you fucking won't he's too pure for that kinda shit.” Glared the red head.

“He needs corrupting!” Nat chimed in, “Shall I corrupt him for you? You seem to be going at a snail's pace Kev.”

“Touch him and I kick your ass.” 

“Oooh baby sounds fun.” 

Suddenly the porch light comes on from across the street at Edd's house making the raven bolt up off Kevin's lap.

“I...I gotta go!” He whispered out hurriedly before looking at Kevin quickly and then darting across the street and into the back yard of his home.

\-----------------------

“....Well damn he looked pretty scared.” Nazz speaks at last.  
Nathan frowned and sat next to Kevin who had a conflicted amount of emotion ranging across his features.

“He must have snuck over to talk to me...” The red head voiced aloud.

“Poor guy.” Nazz says sadly.

“His parents must be really strict or something.” Nat says while scowling.

“Dude you don't know the half of it.” 

\------------

Settling into bed before his parents find him out of it he realizes he's still wearing Kevin's orange hoodie, which looks over sized on him.

Inhaling the cologne scent clinging to it he burrows underneath the covers clinging to the orange fabric.

Tomorrow starts the beginning of a great change in his life.

And for once he wasn't sure if he was going to listen to his parents this time around.

He hoped that he had the strength to actually follow his heart.


	15. This isn't fucking spy kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Whoa I was really blown away by the feedback last chapter -grin- so thank you so very much :) It truly means more than you'll ever know!

\----------------------------  
The small Thanksgiving weekend vacation passed by more soon then he'd expected it to, they were all unfortunately back in school.

It had started to get even colder now that it was December, and soon they'd be out for winter break as well.

But that was the farthest thing from his mind right now.

Grinding his teeth in a habitual stress he tapped his fingers on his desk nosily not caring if it annoyed anyone around him.

Hell if he cared, it was homeroom and everyone was half asleep anyway, even the teacher was asleep at her desk.

And why was he so fucking tense?

Because there was a startling lack of Edd in his classroom that just had him on edge.

The dork was never late for anything academic, he was the teacher's pet in every class.

Hell he was even student of the month EVERY month.

He bit his lip nervously.

His spider senses for lack of better nickname were tingling and that never meant anything good was going to happen.

He seriously hadn't seen the dork since the night Nat and Nazz spied on them from the bushes sending the ravenette running across the street in embarrassment.

Speaking of the green haired menace he came stumbling into class in a hurry and sat next to him his eyes wide, “Dude...you won't believe what I just heard.” 

Frowning the pit of his stomach churned uneasily, “What's that Nat?” 

“Double Delicious, he's transferring to a big fancy boarding school out of the country!”

He blinked dumbly for a long moment before paling ever so slightly, “W-what?! You sure you didn't hear wrong?” 

“No dude I wish, I actually heard it straight from Sarah and Jimmy. They saw Edd with his mom earlier in the office filling out paper work of some kind and overheard the details.” Nat explained sadly.

“...That...that just can't be right, why would he be transferring out of country? It's just weird man, I don't understand...why would he...?” He responded back jumbledly .

Nazz then walked in and sat down in the back of them.

She sighed deeply her pink lips pursed together into a frown, “So you guys heard too? It's all around school, believe it or not I even saw Eddy and Ed talking to each other for once!” 

His eyebrows flew up into his hair line, “Seriously? The cheapskate bastard, and mashed potatoes for brains were talking? Fuck, if that's true then it's gotta be real.”

Nazz fixed her blue eyes onto Kevin's emerald ones her gaze softening considerably as she leaned forward against her desk toward him, “What are you gonna do Kev?”

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair taking off his signature red hat and carding a hand through his messy auburn locks hastily, “What's there for me to do? His parents did this, it's not like I can stop them...if anyone could stop them it's the dweeb himself and I doubt he'd go against them.” 

“Why wouldn't he rebel against them anyway?” Nat questioned curiously. 

“You gotta be kidding man, this is double dork we're talking about. He's the shiest person you can come across he hates conflict.” He muttered annoyed as he rubbed his face with one hand.

“Yeah he was so darn shy and fidgety when we danced at the dance back in middle school I thought he was gonna faint.” Nazz grinned half halfheartedly in remembrance. 

“Despite how crappily they treat him they are his parents and deep down he must hold a candle of hope or something that they'll treat him right in the end...” He trailed off.

“That's really sad dude.” Nazz sniffed.

“Totally not right at all.” Nat imputed.

A collective sigh fell over the three of them, solemn looks making it's way among their features.

The door to their homeroom suddenly kicks open revealing the stormy fierce ice blue eyes of Marie Kanker clad in her usual gothic garb, “What are you bitches doing just sitting sulking like fucking children? We have transfer papers to sabotage.” 

The elderly teacher at her desk didn't even stir in the least from her slumber as the door made a resounding cracking sound against the wall as it was forced open to it's full extent.

Smirking slightly he shook his head, “Should have figured you wouldn't give up Kanker.”

She crossed her arms and sniffs hauntingly her chin turned upward, “Not my style Barr you know that.” 

Nat's eyes were beginning to turn starry eyed, “Oh be still my beating heart she's gorgeously scary Consider me a cross between horny and terrified.” 

Nazz shook her head and snorted while eyeing Marie, “So you've got a plan I take it?” 

Marie suddenly looked a bit embarrassed, “Well..I didn't really get that far, I just needed to get you losers first and I thought we'd wing it as we went along.”

“What the fuck, is this a spy kids movie Kanker? Honestly...” He grimaced.

She promptly flipped him off in return.

Nat grinned, “I think I have a new bestie.” 

“Oi! I'm your “bestie”...” 

“Aww Kevvie don't be jelly you'll always be first in my heart.”

“You guys are utterly hopeless.” Nazz giggled.

All three of them stood and walked over to meet Marie in the doorway, the other students looking up in interest.

Glaring heatedly at the rest of their peers Marie sneered, “If I hear any of you narked on us I promise you nothing but pain in the near future.”

The girls in the room looked horrified, and the boys in the room looked mostly pale and scared save for a few who looked slightly turned on.

The majority of them nodded quickly in response.

“Good then,” Marie turned to the three next to her, “Come on then we have to hurry before they file the paperwork.”

“Lead the way my lovely gothic queen!” Nat chirped out.

Shaking her head Marie walked into the hall earning a giggle from Nazz who followed close behind, with Nat and him bringing up tail.

\-------------------------- 

His shoulders were shaking ever so slightly with ridged tenseness.

He didn't want to do this, he didn't want to do it at all!

He liked his school, his friends.

Well friend...

Why did he let them dictate his actions after so long of being very much absent from his life?

This wasn't right nor fair in any regard but he couldn’t bring himself to speak up in his own defense no matter how hard he tried.

Letting out a shuddered breath from his lips he absently looked out of the corner of his eye to his mother who sat next to him.

With her hands folded primly in her lap Isabelle Vincent was the epitome of classy and elegant; she wore a charcoal gray pant suit with three inch black heels. 

A small string of white pearls lined her throat giving her a sheer clean look.

Her long black hair mid back in length with a slight wave to it, her blue eyes were calm and slightly annoyed but otherwise they were the same shade as her son's. 

“We should have done this years ago Eddward, having you at a low grade public school was a mistake on our part. Perhaps your last year of schooling will rectify our negligence hmm? Besides think of the lovely experience and learning Oxford will bring.” She spoke slowly in a sugary sweet sort of tone as if speaking to a child and being tired of having to explain something to it that it should already know.

“.....Yes mother, of course.” His mirrored cyan eyes did not meet hers, he simply stared at the floor his hands clasped so tightly in his lap that the nail beds of his fingers were turning white around the edges.

Her mouth formed into an annoyed frown, “Come now Eddward dear, don't be like that. I taught you better than to not look someone in the eye while speaking to them. It's quite rude, and I didn't teach you to be a rude child nor young adult.” 

After a moment of hesitation he very reluctantly met her gaze, a wetness gathered at the very edges of his eyes, “My apologies mother, I never meant to be impolite to you.” 

Nodding she took one of her long fingered well manicured hands and patted his head like one would an obedient dog, “As long as you understand and make do to better yourself there is no harm done, just make sure to remember for next time. You are nearly an adult now Eddward dear, it's time to start acting like one don't you think?” 

“Of course mother.” The wetness grew harder to control as he blinked it back hurriedly hoping his mother wouldn't notice his weakness.

Luckily for him the secretary Miss Kerri was done speaking to the Principle and made her way over to them, “Well all the paperwork seems to be in order, It sure is a sad day to see you go Eddward, you are our best student after all.” 

Both he and his mother stood up.

He nodded silently making sure to keep his eyes upright, he smiled sadly, “I'm sorry to leave on such short notice Miss Kerri, it wasn't the way I had intended to go about things I assure you.”

Putting on a charming charismatic smile Isabelle shook the secretary's hand, “Thank you so very much for taking care of my darling Eddward for this long.”

Miss Kerri blinked, “Oh it wasn't any trouble at all on any of the faculty's part, he's such a remarkably intelligent boy.” 

Nodding with a slight smirk to her ruby red lips Isabelle murmured her thanks again before taking her son by the arm as she ushered him quickly out the main office door without another word.

Making sure they were in the hallway first she then spoke.

“There now, a new start away from this disturbingly grim and dull high school. No more police reports of you fraternizing around like some little tramp, allowing yourself to be around people you should not be associated with. You'll see this will be a good thing my dear, mother knows best after all.” Letting go of his arm she looked to him.

They were about the same height, Isabelle only being an inch taller, “There are things and people better left behind sometimes in journey of bettering yourself dear. Now I have a meeting, do you think you can find your way home in time for dinner? Or do I have to make sure you get home myself?” 

Swallowing a lump in his throat he shook his head back and forth making his bangs fall into his eyes, “No Ma'am I will be home in time for dinner.”

Smiling in an almost motherly way Isabelle nodded again and brushed his bangs aside from his eyes, “Splendid, as you should be, see you later dear.”

And with that Isabelle Vincent turned and left down the hall only leaving the sound of the clicking clack of her heels in her wake.

He squeezes his fists on either side of him his nails embedding into his hands making half moon impressions into his palms.

A tear or two escape his half laden eyes and fall down his pale cheeks.

He would never be strong enough.

Maybe he was meant to be alone in the end.

Making sure he was alone in the hall he openly sobbed into his sleeve before making a beeline to the nearest restroom.

\---------------------------------- 

“So what do we do exactly? Break into the filing cabinet and set fire to the paperwork?” He snorted sarcastically. 

“Heh that's not such a bad idea actually....” Marie mused aloud.

Nazz's eyes boggled, “Are you insane?! I'd rather not get kicked off the cheer squad kay thanks? I am captain you know.”

Rolling her eyes Marie looked up Nazz, “Yeah like anyone could forget that blondie, besides who's sayin' we'd get caught anyways?” 

Nat grinned looking back and forth between Nazz and Marie a mischievous look forming behind his eyes.

“We can't set fire to anything geez...” 

“You guys are fucking hopeless, but I guess seeing as it's shovel chin in charge there's no helping it.” Spoke up a new voice from their right.

Standing off the side of them was Eddy.

He stood at an average five foot six, wearing a ragged well worn black leather jacket, a black slipknot t-shirt on, with baggy gray cargo jeans and combat boots to finish off the outfit.

Next to him stood Ed, his shaggy orange hair covering one eye, he had a bit of scruff to him but otherwise looked very much the same.

Ed wore one of the red hockey jersey's and blue jeans with simple black sneakers.

“What you gonna just ogle my perfect body all fuckin' day or are we gonna help sock head?” Spit out Eddy tartly.

Ed simply grinned a shit eating grin beside him.

Things just got more annoying that's for sure.


	16. The edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: whoa um it's been awhile huh? You guys still out there? -waves meekly- heh heh...sorry about that, for a while my depression was just not letting me want to do anything but sleep and read >.>; I'm really sorry. As usual I didn't want to just give you crapola as Marie puts it! Lol So here we go~! It's a bit short but here we go~ I'll fix mistakes as I come across them =P 
> 
> –------------------------

As soon as the snide voice had rung through the nearly silent hallway, he knew he wouldn't like what came next.

Growling low in the back of his throat his lip curled back into a sneer, “So where have you two knuckleheads been all this time huh? Why show up now? Why at all in fact seein' as you abandoned him in freshman year.” 

Ed had the decency to look down his lip quivering as he fiddled with his red hockey jersey. 

Eddy looked stunned for a moment before a smirk slid over his features as he folded his arms behind his head looking nonchalant, “What's it to you Kevvy, why do you even care about sock head anyways? Didn't know the poor guy even still had friends. Or is he something else to you I wonder?” 

Nearly seeing red by now he started forward before Nat hooked his arm around his own to prevent him from pummeling the little shit into the linoleum floor. 

Snickering Eddy watched him with veiled amusement and satisfaction, “Now then. As I said before the stupid jock here got all hot headed on me, are we ready to save the sock head? Cause obviously you guys need the glorious help of moi.” 

He circled them like a small predator enjoying every second of the sudden power shift to him.

Marie glared at Eddy, “What makes you think we need your help shrimpy?” 

Eying Marie warily Eddy merely sniffed haughtily and shrugged, “Well I dunno maybe the fact that your best plan was to set shit on fire? Not that arson isn't fun cause it totally is...but not the best choice in this situation unless yah wanna get caught, and I'm guessing that's not your goal, yeah?” 

Nazz sighed but looked genuinely curious at Eddy, “Why would you help though, you haven't been friends with him in years.”

Ed teared up and whined, “Eddy we gotta help Double D....”

“Shut it lumpy.” Eddy crossed his arms and frowned at them all, “Look I'm not saying sorry, cause it's not gonna happen and it's not gonna change anything if I do. Sorry's are for chumps anyways.” 

Wrenching his arm from Nat's grip his fist found it's way to the front of Eddy's shirt and gripped it tightly pulling the shorter thicker teen up off the ground a few inches, “Let's get this straight king dweeb; you are not in charge, you wanna help then stop strutting like a fucking peacock and goddamn tell us your plan already!” 

Before Eddy could react or reply he was abruptly dropped back onto his feet.

Glaring back at the auburn haired ex-bully Eddy crossed his arms and huffed, “Fine....enough of the dramatics! Geez...” Looking to the side of him and at Ed he grinned again, “Lumpy, you wanna be useful?” 

“Uh...I dunno Eddy, last time I was “useful” I almost got kicked off the team...” Ed's eyebrows furred in concentration and conflict. 

“Awww come on Ed, you know they won't kick you off! You're practically the best guy they've got!” Schmoozed Eddy.

Ed merely rubbed the back of his neck in a flattered way, “If you say so Eddy. You sure this will help Double D tho?” 

“Ed my dear friend, have I ever steered you wrong before?” Grinned Eddy in a charming manner.

Ed looked thoughtful at the question.

Eddy in return frowned at the continued silence, “Ughh fine yes this will fucking help Einstein! All of you people are so keen on doubting me so fast, makes a guy's self esteem low you know?” 

“What are you gonna have him do?” Marie questioned smirking. 

“Well Lumpy here is gonna streak.” Smirking Eddy patted the gentle ginger haired giant on the shoulder.

Nazz looked cross between ready to laugh and be sick, “Seriously dude?” 

Nat snorted in laughter “I gotta see this.” He grinned mischievously.

“How the fuck is that gonna help us? They already signed the paperwork dumbass.” 

Rolling his eyes Eddy stared up at him, “Yeah well, they have to fax that shit and I know for a fact that the secretary Miss Kerri always goes on a smoke after she eats lunch, which is where Ed comes in.” 

“A few of us will sneak into the office, go through the paperwork and files, while Ed distracts her from coming back. Easy as pie.” 

“Heh...well it's a better plan than burning things I suppose.” Says Marie almost disappointedly.

“You bet your ass it is.” Winked Eddy.

“Watch it midget, I don't feel like getting blood out of my clothes today after smearing your face across the hall floor.” Her dark blue eyes glinted dangerously making Eddy put his hands up in mock surrender as he let out a nervous laugh. 

“So, what do you think shovel chin? Good enough plan for you? Or do you think you can do better?” Eddy smirked eyeing the auburn haired teen.

Snorting he rolled his green eyes, “It better work, or I promise I'll beat the snot out of you.”

“Joy! Sounds promising.” Eddy replies in a candid sarcasm. 

Grinning more he turned to look at Ed, “Ready lumpy?” 

Rubbing the back of his neck anxiously the gentle giant frowned before nodding, “For Double D.” 

“Let's get this over with then.” he sighed looking at his friends grimly.

Nazz offered a small hopeful smile and squeezed his hand briefly before letting go, “I'm sure everything will turn out okay in the end Kev.” 

Nat put two thumbs up sporting a goofy grin, while Marie just smirked and crossed her arms.

“I'll make sure tweedle dee and tweedle dum don't run off and pin this on us.” The goth spoke up while glaring at Eddy who in turn smirked back flirtatiously.

Making a face Marie shook her head.

“Wait a sec, you need me to help with this kanker! I'm a master mind at sabotage.” Eddy ground out.

Frowning he carded a hand through his red hair, “King dweeb has a point, as much as I hate to say it he knows where the files are kept.” 

“Fine then, I guess I'll keep watch with Miss preppy pants then.” She smiled like a hungry wolf down at Nazz who blinked in confusion at the stare directed at her.

Lifting an eyebrow he shrugged, “Kay...so that leaves Me, Nat, and Eddy to look for the file.” 

Snorting Eddy crossed his arms, “Duh.”

Ed pulled off his red hockey jersey showing off a well built chest and abs with a dusting of red hair leading down into his pants from his belly button. 

“Dude...don't do that here!” Nazz nearly squeaked out.

Ed merely looked at Eddy for confirmation on what to do.

Shaking his head Eddy pointed down the hall, “Oi do I have to do everything? You know where she smokes on the side of the cafeteria parking lot go, go, go!” 

Grinning Ed lumbered past them unbuckling his pants and hopping on one foot to kick off his jeans as he went. 

“This will either go perfect, or seriously fucking badly.” He mumbled under his breath. 

–-----------------------------

The bathroom was dimly lit, and the lights that were overhead were flickering in an out. 

He was perched atop one of the toilets.

Sighing he shivered in a morbid anticipation and rolled up his sleeve.

The tangy metallic scent of blood engulfed his senses as the sharp biting curve of the razor beaded soft blooming patches of red across his upper arm in it's wake across the pale surface of his skin. 

He bit his lip hard, closing his eyes as the high of the sudden pain slashed through the numbing fog around him.

His heightened senses were on near overload as he dragged the metal blade of the tool deeper over it's previous venture.

Rivulets of blood slide down his arm collecting at his wrist in small curious streams.

Half laden hazy cyan eyes watch dispassionately.

A banging sound resounded off the walls through the room.

And just like that the sound returns to his ears once more as someone in the next stall slams their stall door and goes to the sink to wash their hands.

The temporary euphoria slips away like sand in an hour glass, quicker than it came. 

Hurriedly taking toilet paper he dabs at the new small gashes littering his arm.

Digging his free hand into the outer zipper of his messenger bag he pulls free a zip lock baggie full temporary ace bandages. 

After cleaning it, drops the razor into the zip lock bag.

He slowly lets his legs unfold from the top of the toilet seat; and his sneakers hit the surface of the tiled floor.

Expertly using his teeth to one handedly bind the wound he gingerly rolls down his sleeve,

Replacing the zip lock into it's hiding place he shakily stands and let out a deep shuttering breath he hadn't known he had been holding.

Flushing the toilet to recreate the illusion he had gone to the bathroom he stepped out of the stall and heaves his messenger bag onto his left shoulder.

Quietly he diligently washes his hands and then his face, looking up briefly in the mirror he grimaces at what he sees.

Red rimmed, dark circle cloaked, blood shot eyes stared straight back at him.  
His eye liner had smudged severely giving him the appearance of a panda.

He looked like a zombie, all swallow and pale.

Gently smacking some color into his cheeks he sighed and exited the bathroom. 

As soon as he entered the hall he nearly smacked into a mass of tall naked tan skin.

And...oh dear, oh dear....

“Ed??!” He spoke completely saucer eyed as the taller orange haired teen streaked past in nothing but sneakers and socks.

Miss Kerri stumbled closer her graying brown hair falling out of it's usual perfect bobbie pinned bun, “ED GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT YOUNG MAN! THIS IS NOT PROPER SCHOOL BEHAVIOR AT ALL!” 

Seemingly stunned he just moved out of the way as the school secretary mumbled under her breath about not getting paid nearly enough for this shit as she rushed passed him.

–-----------------

“Hurry up..” He bit out harshly.

Files were strewn messily everywhere, cabinets open and disorderly.

Glaring back Eddy huffed, “Shut it already! I'm working as fast as I can, Jesus fucking Christ! What crawled up your skirt today?”

Leafing quickly as possible through several stacks of manila folders the shorter teen grinned suddenly, “Gotcha!” 

He held up a folder with Eddward Vincent printed neatly across it in a dainty script scrawl of handwriting.

“Finally, it's not like there are many people transferring anyway...what the hell was the hold up?” 

“Heh, well I was looking for something else too.” Eddy grinned off handedly as he held out the folder to him.

“We should have known he had an ulterior motive, Kev.” Remarked Nat next to them, who didn't look very surprised at all.

“Fucking hell you wasted all this time looking for something that doesn’t even have to do with Double D?!” he barked out, “We could have gotten caught you little twerp!”

Eddy rolled his eyes, “Easy now Kevvy, I got the file didn't I? What's it matter how long it took? Now who's wasting time?” He spoke snidely, “Let's go already, unless you really wanna get thrown off the football team.” 

Paling at the statement he followed Eddy out of the office with Nat smiling while trailing behind them.

–--------------------

“You used to date Kevin right?” Marie asks suddenly while keeping watch of the hallway.

Blinking she nodded dumbly, “Yeah but it didn't last for every long.” She smiled to herself.

Snorting Marie laughed, “You must have known he was in the closet before even he did!” 

Giggling softly the blonde shrugged.

“So do you have a boyfriend now?”

She nearly fell over on her butt from her crouched position at the question, “Um...not at the moment why do you ask?” 

“Mmmm just curious, why someone like you is single.” 

Flustering some she looked at the taller bluenette girl next to her, “Someone like me?”

Lifting an eyebrow Marie glanced down at the smaller girl like it was obvious and smirked, “Yeah, popular, pretty, nice boobs, and ass? That kinda stuff.” 

Her eye twitched but she looked taken a back, “What's it to you whether or not my love life is active? And why are you...why are you looking at my br-breasts and butt for anyways?” 

“Oh sweetie you are just too adorable not to appreciate properly that's why.” Winked the goth.

“Say what?!” She sputtered out, having actually now fallen back on her butt in shock.

“Oh lookie the boys are back.” Sing songed Marie.

Looking a bit dazed and confused she looked up to see Eddy smugly leading Kevin and Nat over to them.

“You okay Nazzy?” Blinked Nat down at her before he helped her up.

Brushing off her pants she huffed, “Perfectly fine.”

Kevin eyed Marie suspiciously, “What did you do?” 

Marie smiled almost innocently, “Nothing, pretty boy why do you ask?” 

Frowning the red haired ex-bully didn't look convinced but didn't ask again, “We should all get back to class, lunch is pretty much almost over.” 

“Guess I'll see you guys after school.” Mock salutes Marie as she walks off with her hands in her pockets.

Stopping some down the hall Marie looks back, “You coming preppy pants? You and I both are in the same class.” 

Pink tinted at her cheeks, “Stop calling me that! My name is Nazz! N-A-Z-Z, get it right Kanker.” 

“Ahuh, sure.” Laughed the goth at the blond.

“I'll take care of Eddy, Nat has classes with me anyway so we'll see you after school.” Kevin spoke up still watching Marie like a hawk.

Shaking her head the blonde hesitantly followed the taller goth girl to class.

A snort is heard, “Why do I needed to be taken care of? I'm leaving anyway, you guys are boring as fuck.” 

“I kinda like him, can we keep him Kev?” Grinned Nathan as he hugged eddy from behind.

Letting out an indigent squawk of protest Eddy elbowed the green teen in the stomach.

“Ooofff...owww man why'd you have to go and do that?” Nat pouted and rubbed his stomach, “For a small guy you sure pack a punch.” 

“I'M NOT SMALL!” 

“Gods you're loud, shut up already.” 

“Keep your perverted friend off me then!” Eddy Growled out storming ahead down the hall.

“Nat hands to yourself, we don't know where he's been you don't want to catch something.” 

“Awww okay....he's cute when he's angry though.” Remarked the handsy teen.

Eddy flipped them off and disappeared around the corner.

“Wanna cut class?” Nat grinned.

“Fuck, it's been a crap day! Sure why not.”

–-------------------


	17. Turning point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys!-wave- thank you to whoever reviewed, kudo'd, faved, or bookmarked :) I really appreciate your loving comments they are so nice. Though I'm surprised no one commented on Double D's little cutting scene. Haha -shrugs- oh well; here we go!
> 
> I also warn you...this chapter is a bit....depressing and I'm sure I'll be yelled at by the end of it! But it had to happen! So...yeah =P It's more of an interlude than a chapter so I'm sorry!

Slushy puddles of snow and dirt mingled on the side of the roads forming a thick icy dangerous gunk that later would become black ice that cars would unknowingly speed past over.

Dull cyan eyes watched his surroundings half laden.

The side walks were still powdered with packing snow as new snowflakes fell blanketing the grass of the yards and lawns lining the walkways. 

The absent crunch of his black sneakers was the only sound around him besides the soft swish of cars gliding by through the slush on the roads. 

He had completely forgotten to wear a proper coat or jacket today, he had on only a plain black zip up hoodie over a band graphic tee with matching fingerless black gloves, and gray cargoes.

Then again he hadn't really been thinking much about anything other than dreading going to the main office with his mother to sign the transfer papers.

Not that he had much of a choice in the matter, he was still only seventeen.

A minor in the eyes of many.

Which his parents often now reminded him; of exactly how very powerless he was over his own life decisions.

Even if he had wanted to escape somehow, he couldn't very well do that until he was of legal age.

And even then he might not have the courage to try and maneuver his way out of the tangles of the web his mother had so skillfully woven in and out of his mind over the years.

Perhaps deep down his parents cared, I mean they had to have cared at one point in time.

Right..?

Oh who was he kidding.

He chuckled bitterly and bit his chapped lips until he was met with the metallic coppery taste of blood that beaded at his bottom lip. 

Looking skyward he sighed and continued trudging down the sidewalk, mindful of the ice that was forming underneath the thin layer of snow. 

He'd never see Kevin again at this rate.  
The very thought made his heart ache painfully.

Would he even get to say goodbye?

Probably not.

He couldn't for the life of him figure out if that was for the best or not.

Absently he waited at the crosswalk for the light to turn green.

Very much lost in his thought, he'd tell you looking back on on it he probably should have seen it coming.

But then again he'd always been a heavy daydreamer. 

A rush of footsteps from the side caught him off guard; the thick crunching of snow sounded as someone from behind surged forward roughly shoving him against his back forcing his body to move against his will away from the safety of the curb.

The wind was knocked out of his lung in jarring whoosh.

Things began to go in slow motion, as he blinked his cyan eyes dazed.

A pit of dread bubbled and churned in the bottom of his stomach, and fear lanced through his veins like ice.

His world halted and spun out of control all at once as the assaulting push from behind sent him spiraling head first into traffic. 

A loud squeal of tires skidding out of control on a thick sheet of ice and the honking of a horn were one of the last things he heard.

A current of raw pain washed over him like a tidal wave of knives piercing his body at every angle.

Mere seconds had past, but that was all it took for his body fly up over the windshield of a black sports car.

With a sickening cracking thud he tumbled off to the side of the road forming a motionless heap of broken limbs.

Thick shadowy black fuzz swallowed at the edges of his sight.

The warm oozing trickle of blood soon fell into his lashes, the source from somewhere in his hairline.

He could could barely make out panicked voices swarming about him like buzzing flies. 

Didn't they know he was tired?

The pain soon ebbed away into an almost familiar blanket of numbness that he welcomed greedily.

Soon he felt himself slipping away like the soft current of the ocean flowing gently back into the sea

And just like that he was swept away.

–-----------------------------  
\------------------------------

After cutting class and skillfully avoiding teachers by escaping out a side door of the school unnoticed they had gotten coffee at a local cafe on the way home.

Snow was now turning thick as it coated their hair and the backs of their hoods.

“Ugh more snow? I swear I've had it up to here with snow for a life time Nat.” He spoke in an annoyed manner as his green haired companion merely grinned amused beside him.

“Yeah, well it is almost winter now. I bet by January we'll be buried up to our necks! We'll have to fish out the poor short people from the depths to save their poor cute lives from drowning!” 

Snorting he shook his head.

Taking a small sip of his latte he looked ahead and squinted.

An ambulance and two cop cars sped past and stopped just up the street from them.

“Shit there must have been some sort of accident.” He murmured.

Nat paled suddenly and tugged him forward, “Dude...is that who I think it is?” 

Kevin sped up his stomach doing unpleasant back flips. 

“No...no fuck no this can't...” His eyes widened impossibly as he ran ahead leaving Nat behind.

“Slow down Kevin!” Yelled Nathan.

Skidding on the ice Kevin panted heavily, clouds of frost issuing from his lips in panicked uneven puffs of air.

His hands shook at his sides as he slowly continued forward taking in the scene before him.

There was too much blood.

Too much blood for one person to have lost all on their own and not to prove to be fatal.

Two EMT's were examining a prone body on the side of the curb.

Hurriedly they hooked the poor seemingly fragile person up to an oxygen mask, and several over ivs and wires that he couldn't even begin to understand the purpose of.

His walked on auto pilot, his heart hammering against his rib cage as he went.

Those thick raven tresses were familiar, usually hidden from the world now on display like it was normal to be coated thickly with fresh blood.

Too pale skin seemed translucent to the point he could see the veins pumping underneath the bruised and battered skin.

No...this wasn't real...

It couldn't be.

“Dork...?” 

His eyes burned, suddenly becoming super aware of everything around him.

Everything sped up like someone fast forwarding an old VHS tape from the ninety's. 

The paramedics began gently lifting Edd onto a stretcher.

“Edd?!?” His voice came out strangled and warbled sounding almost hysterical.

He soon became aware of someone holding his arm.

Someone was quietly trying to speak to him, to get his attention.

Looking warily to the side of him, he saw a teary eyed Nathan and a policeman.

“Kevin...t-they said we can't go with them, but we can meet them at the hospital. Okay? Come on Kev, I've gotcha buddy.” Nat spoke soothingly as he steered him back onto the side walk.

“I already called your mom, she's on her way here. She's gonna give us a ride. Everything is gonna be okay Kevin.” Though Nat's voice wavered toward the end he tried to make himself believe him.

Gods his chest hurt so much, and his eyes burned painfully. 

Tears slowly betrayed him as they made their way out of the corners of his eyes.

He couldn't believe this, he refused to believe that what had just happened was true.

Because that would mean....

That would mean that Edd...was...

But denying things, never made them go away now did they?

His whole body seemed to be shaking now.

He let Nat hold him and continue to talk to him softly as they waited off to the side of the road.

Sirens sounded, they both watched the ambulance rush off.

Soon the police cars left as well leaving them behind in the aftermath.

All that was left to show of the accident was a patch of blood stained snow in the middle of the road and a pair of sorrowful teenage boys grasping at the reality of the grim situation.


	18. Believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Whoa what a response! Haha I got mixed reactions! I funnily got threatened to update as soon as possible to “fix this shit” lmao which really was hilarious all in it's self. Other people told me they feel as if they'd been hit by the car instead! Pfft as the saying goes, “Sorry, not sorry?” :) Thanks to those who reviewed and kudo'd! I love you guys!

–-----------

They had gotten to the hospital in under fifteen minutes with the speeding prowess of Rosemary.

Although were you to ask his opinion it had taken far too long.

Seconds were blurring, and the minutes were rushing past too fast for his liking.

His head was a swimming mess, he was a mixture of dizzy and high strung to the point his body was vibrating and buzzing with the icy cold sweat of unwanted anxiety.

His mother looked surprisingly calm on the outside.

But then again she was a nurse and was used to it, she was far better suited to situations like this than he was.

She stood hovering off to his right dressed in the wonder woman printed scrubs she had fallen asleep in and hastily thrown on fuzzy slippers. 

Her mid back auburn ringleted curls were held in a messy half bun atop her head, her emerald eyes were slightly red rimmed and tired holding a high level of worry in them even he wasn't used to seeing.

Nat shifted awkwardly next to him as well, he had a worn out expression on his usual smiling face that just didn't seem to belong there.

They had been told when they had first arrived that Edd had quickly been taken into surgery.

There had been no new news since.

Edd's parents had been called, but they had yet to show themselves. 

Which was really starting to piss him off.

He had hurriedly sent a group text to Nazz and Marie to alert them about what had happened, but he hadn't checked to see their replies.

He just didn't have the mental strength to answer their questions right now.

Hopefully they would come soon.

He felt as if his world was being uprooted and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle this if the situation went more sour than it already was turning out to be.

As it is he felt his anger and fear swirling about his chest like an over active volcano about to erupt.

He felt like he was gonna puke to be honest, which wasn't what any of them needed right now so he swallowed down the feeling as best as he could.

Rosemary cleared her throat gently startling him nevertheless making him look to her quickly, “Baby why don't you sit down with Nat. Standing around aimlessly staring at the staff isn't going to make anything go any faster.” 

Slowly and soothingly she took her son's larger hand into her smaller one and lead him over to the waiting room chairs.

Several other people were waiting already with a set of their own worries and fear clearly painted across their faces.

He tried not to look at any of them.

Nat sat down next to him as soon as he'd been seated.

Funnily enough he didn't even remember sitting down.

Smiling sadly his mom smoothed out his bangs away from his forehead and kissed his temple before squeezing Nat's hand reassuringly, “Why don't I go get us some tea or coffee. Hmm? It'll settle our nerves a bit, I'll be right back okay? Nat please keep an eye on Kevin will you?” 

Nathan nodded mutely, seeming to not trust his own voice.

Nodding to them Rosemary put on a brave face and made her way down the hall toward the cafeteria.

As soon as she was out of sight his shoulders began to tremble.

He gripped his hands at his sides tightly letting his fingers dig into his jeans, “What if he doesn't wake up?” He rasps out.

Nat seemed to stiffen at his side and was silent for a good minute before he took a deep breath to steady himself he spoke, “Nah dude...that doesn't sound like Double D now does it? I dunno about you but as far as I've known him I've never known him to give up on something so important before.” 

Offering a shaky smile to him the green haired teen nudged his shoulder with his own, “Besides, that's not how the happy endings to love stories go.” 

He hurriedly wipes at his eyes with the back of his hand as traitorous tears keep trying to leak out of them.

Shaking his head he lets out a wet sounding pained laugh, “You're so corny Nat, who said anything about a love story?”

Snorting Nat rolled his eyes, “You're totally not fooling anyone Kev, so why try to even pretend? It's too kinda late now anyways...”

“Yeah...who am I kidding?” He covered his face with his hands as if to hide from the pungent sterile smell around him of chemicals; hoping to at least maybe block out the sight of the doctors and nurses rushing about like worker bees.

“He's gonna be okay...right? He can't just....it can't end just like that! Not before....before I...fuck...this is just. This isn't right Nat, all of this is so very fucked up. I don't know what to do or feel...” His voice sounded small even to his own ears.

His best friend replied by draping a warm comforting arm around his shaking hunched shoulders, “Kev...I don't wanna say yeah he'll be fine, cause I don't wanna give you hope we don't have yet. But...I really, really hope so you know? All you can really do is believe in him, I think you owe him that much at least.”

Tears fogged his vision, the kind that burnt the entire whole of your eyes. 

The kind that made your throat seize and choke up in pain at the sheer weight of them escaping your body.

That raw kind of agonizing sorrow that swells up to the point you feel that if you don't let go that you'll seriously drown internally from it all.

So he let go, and for the first time since his dad left them he cried openly and with all that he had.

–---------------------  
\----------------------

Hours seemed to pass, he wasn't quite sure because the passage of time seemed to elude him. 

He wasn't sure if he was still stuck in the moment or passing through the seconds, minutes, and hours simultaneously all at once.

But he was soon jolted out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called; plus his ears picked up the sound of the hurried slap of sneaker clad feet running toward him.

“Kevin! Oh gods....” Nazz came over crushing him into a warm frenzied hug.

Tears clung to her reddened cheeks and lashes as she buried her head into his neck, “We came as soon as we could...but they wouldn't let us just leave school.” 

Marie stood silently behind her, her usual cockiness and bravado a thing of the past.

She was paler than usual and seemed almost smaller than she really was, her black eyeliner was smudged around the edges showing that she too had been crying quite recently even if no tears were currently present. 

Her arms were harshly folded against her chest as if she was holding herself back from punching or attacking anyone who tried to come near to her.

Nat stood up and gently pried Nazz from him.

Which he silently was thankful for, as much as it was nice to be cared about he didn't want to be coddled.

Nazz merely issued soft sobs and immediately clung to her second best friend.

He looked up at Marie, his dull emerald meeting stormy conflicted ice blue, “He's in surgery still, and his parents still haven't shown up.”

Sparks of anger filtered through Marie's eyes briefly before she gingerly sat next to him.

“Figures, they always were shitheads. Why would they give a flying fuck if their son was hit by a car and left to die in a hospital bed all alone?” She spit out harshly.

Nazz sniffled and looked alarmed her bright blue eyes wide in shock, “Don't say such things! He's not...he's not dying Marie!” 

Marie glared and he could almost see the invisible protective barriers erecting themselves behind her eyes, “Get over yourself Blondie. He's in critical condition, not many people survive that kind of shit and live to tell the tale; there's no such thing as miracles in the real world.” 

Nat's fingers gripped the sides of Nazz's shoulder tightly and he turned his head toward Marie his eyes alit with a strange fire he had never seen before lit in them.

“Look Marie, just because you're scared as fuck doesn't give you the right to dash everyone's hopes. Yeah it doesn't look good, but that doesn't mean it's completely hopeless, and you've got no right to call yourself his best friend if you've already given up on him.” 

Marie sat stunned into silence before she pulled her knees against her chest and hid her face into them.

The only sign that she was crying was the subtle shake of her shoulders quivering. 

Lifting a hesitant shaking hand he let it fall atop her head and he leaned his own head against her shoulder, “We're all scared, but he's not alone if he's got us.

Rosemary watched them all her green eyes glistening with tears as she hid herself behind a magazine to give them all privacy. 

Nat nodded in agreement, “He'll never be alone with us by his side. Never again...”

“That's right.” Nazz murmured weakly.

–-------------------  
\--------------------

Apparently Edd had only been in surgery for two hours much to his disbelief. 

It seemed like several hours to him.

They had been through at least three cups of coffee or tea each by now.

And that's when it happened.

Two fucking hours AFTER their son had been taken to the hospital in critical condition they arrived.

Isabelle and Alastair Vincent looked too calm and collected to be the parents of a child who had just been hit by a car and landed in emergency surgery.

It completely sickened him how aloof they seemed.

Alastair was speaking calmly and quietly to the head nurse on call, while Isabelle herself was on her cellphone of all things.

His mom stood up and walked over to both of them and began explaining what she knew of the situation.

Which in turn began to annoy both of Edd's parents by their postures and body language.

After what seemed like forever his mom came back to sit by them her eyebrows furred together in frustration, “I've never met more infuriating people in my life...and believe me as a nurse I've come across plenty!” She murmured softly so only they could hear.

“Is he out of surgery yet Ma?” He asked hopefully.

Looking to him her gaze instantly softened, “He was just taken to the ICU to rest. Unfortunately for us they don't normally let anyone other than family in to visit unless granted permissions by the family themselves.” 

He felt the floor fall away from out under him.

He couldn't see him?

Even if he was okay?

What if he got worse?

He'd never know until it was too late!

Before he could stop himself he was on his feet and stalking toward both Isabelle and Alastair.

“You are two fucking hours late, you call yourselves parents? Where the hell were you that it was so fucking goddamn important that you had to miss two hours of your own son being in emergency surgery?”

Isabelle locked her phone and pocketed it, “Is this him?” She asked her husband.

Alastair merely nodded in disinterest.

Isabelle locked eyes with him and he hated her almost instantly.

How dare she have the same color eyes as Edd yet be so cruel.

Those eyes looked so wrong looking out at him from her face.

“Kevin was it?” Isabelle inquired.

Taken a back for a split second he nodded dumbly, “Yeah..”

“I've heard some very interesting things involving you and my son, Kevin. Things I'm not quite sure I like mind you, care to tell me your side of things so we can properly put this to an end?” Her cyan blue eyes were icy and calculating nothing like Edd's now that he thought about it.

Edd's eyes were caring and warm, and made his stomach flip flop when they crinkled around the edges when he'd smile that gap toothed smile that could only ever be his.

No she was nothing like her son, and for that I guess he was thankful for.

“Depends on what you've heard. An as for putting it to an end, that's really not up to you now is it Mrs.Vincent?” He spoke calmly in challenge.

Her eyes flashed dangerously but slowly a cool smile twitched upon her red lips, “Is that so?” 

“Well, do you know what IS up to me Kevin? Whether or not you get to see my son while he recovers.” She smiled a sugary coated smile at him, “Be careful how you speak to me from here onward, we wouldn't want you to say something that you will regret.” 

He glared down at her his eyes flaring in anger as he clenched his fists at his sides.

“I just want to be able to see him, to make sure he's okay...please, I'll do anything.”

Smirking softly Isabelle looked like a cat who had just caught the canary, “Anything?” 

Suddenly he felt very trapped and he didn't know why, but he knew he'd soon find out.


	19. Like I'm Gonna Lose You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Why hello everyone! -ducks from flying fruit and veggies thrown her way- haha it wasn't that bad of a cliffy was it? -crickets chrip- >.>;; okay maybe it was a pretty bad cliffy! Haha! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed/kudo'd depending on which site you read it on. I'm gonna warn you guys, it's gonna get angsty before the fluffy happiness. At this point in time, I do envision a happy ending...but that could change lol so don't quote me!
> 
> \-------------------

Smirking softly Isabelle looked like a cat who had just caught the canary, “Anything?”

Suddenly he felt very trapped and he didn't know why, but he knew he'd soon find out.

He shifted uneasily on his feet and swallowed a large lump that had lodged it's self in the middle of his throat with difficultly, “Yeah, anything. As long as I can see him.” 

“Well then, I knew you had to be a smart young man deep down, after all you went after my son.” Her icy blue eyes glinted in amusement and satisfaction, “Alright then Kevin, you have my full permissions to see Eddward while he recovers; but when he does recover fully and leaves the hospital, you will cut all ties to him.” 

Shards of panic filled his chest like glass breaking inside of his heart.

Was this all worth it he wondered.

“You will not seek him out, nor talk to him in any shape or form. You will thoroughly break off whatever it is that you two think that you have together.” Isabelle smiled in a facade of a gentle smile, “After all you're just children really what would you really know about such things?” 

Suppressing a biting remark in response he thickly swallowed again, “What makes you think I'd ever agree to never seeing him again anyway?” 

This time it was Alastiar who spoke, “We have been informed that Eddward sustained quite a severe head injury. There is quite a large possibility of him having memory loss or permanent cognitive impairments.” 

Isabelle cleared her throat in a stern way, “What my husband is trying to make you understand is that, if or when Eddward wakes he may or may not be the same way he was before the accident.” 

It felt as if she'd knocked the air out of his lungs with each word.

Edd might forget him?

He couldn't even fathom such a thing.

It felt almost worse than the possibility of him dying.

An Edd who couldn't remember him.

Was like him dying but being alive at the same time.

All of their experiences together, the smiles, the laughs, the tears, the anger and frustration even.

Gone in an instant.

Leaving only him to remember it all.

But then something ugly and cowardly curled deep within his gut like a snake.

But maybe this was a good thing?

Maybe, just maybe him forgetting would be better off for Edd.

After all he'd ever done to Edd was make him cry in the end.

Rubbing his face he looked Isabelle straight in the eyes, “Fine.”

She lifted an eyebrow, “I assume that is your way of voicing agreement to my terms and conditions?” 

Glaring ever so slightly he nodded, “Yes, I'll leave him alone after this is all over.” 

Isabelle's candy red apple lips formed into a sly smooth smile of victory, “Splendid, I'll put you on the list of visitors then.” 

“I have my own condition.” He spoke up suddenly.

Her lips pursed together slightly in annoyance as her brow furrowed, “Oh? Do you?” 

Alastair chuckled beside her, “Give the boy his condition, it's not like he'll be ever seeing Eddward again afterward.” 

Rolling her eyes slightly she looked back to him, “Alright, what is your condition?” 

“Put Nathan, Nazz, and Marie on the list too.” He blurted out.

Frowning Isabelle seemed to consider it for a moment but then shook her head, “No, I don't think so. Only one to two people are allowed to the ICU rooms, it creates too much stress upon the patients otherwise. Besides, I've never heard of these people before today. Anything else you'd like to ask for instead?” 

He looked back at his friends frustratedly trying to figure out what to ask for.

Closing his eyes he sighed and then reopened them, “I want to be able to say goodbye.” 

“Goodbye? Ah you are a clever one I have to give you that much.” Murmured Isabelle, “You must be why his transfer papers magically disappeared hmm?” 

“Alright, I will give you this one request. For my son's future I will let you say your goodbyes before he leaves.” 

With that she turned to the Nurse's station and spoke with the head nurse to add his name to the list of visitors allowed to see Edd.

Feeling as if he'd been dismissed he walked back over to his friends and mom.

–--------------------------

“Well? What did the Bitch say?” Marie asked hurriedly the usual bite to her words lessened by exhaustion.

“She's letting me see him.” He mumbled out looking down.

Rosemary smiled brightly, “Oh sweetie that's great news! But why do you look so sad? Do I have to pull that woman's glossy hair out one strand at a time? What else did she say to you?” 

“Yeah dude you look even worse than before, and that's saying something.” Nat said as he draped a comforting arm over his shoulder.

“There's a catch though, isn't there Kev?” Nazz spoke sadly her blue eyes red rimmed and dull compared to their usual sparkle.

He shrugged off Nat's arm and sat down heavily rubbing his face in his hands, “She said I can see him but after he's better...well if he gets better is what she said; I have to...I have to stop seeing and talking to him.” 

Rosemary looked pissed her emerald eyes sparking with anger, “Who does that tiny little Prada wearing bitch think she is?! You are both nearly legal adults! She can't just---” 

“Ma...he's still seventeen. His parents are really strict, and completely old school. I doubt even if he was eighteen that it would matter much..”

“Kevin you didn't agree to this did you?” His mother touched his shoulder gently, “Baby please tell me you didn't...”

“T-they said he might not remember anything when he wakes up anyway. This way he might get a fresh start...without....” He trailed off.

“You're a fucking coward Barr, I hope for his sake he doesn't remember you!” Marie spat out his last name like venom as she loomed over him her dark blue eyes flashing with tidal waves of barely suppressed anger.

He smiled sadly, “Yeah, I guess I am, and it might be better if he doesn't.” 

She looked taken a back by his response, and merely shook her head in disgust as she let tears leak out the sides of her eyes.

She looked to Nazz, “I need air, what about you Blondie?” 

Before Nazz could properly give a reply Marie pulled her down the hall and outside of the hospital leaving them behind only to stare after them.

Nathan sighed disappointed and sadly, “Kev this isn't the way man, really it isn't.”

He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously before smiling weakly at him as he turned and followed after the girls.

His mom sat next to him and kept silent for a few minutes before speaking, “Are you really going to be happy with just letting him go?” 

Stiffening he sighed, “What other choice do I have Ma?” 

She smiled gently at him, “If there is something I've come to learn in my life is that we always, always have a choice in the end. We just have to be brave enough to find or want it bad enough despite the repercussions it causes.”

“I will always love you Kevin, whether you love a man or a woman, or both at the same time if you're into that kinda stuff.” She winked and nudged him some with her shoulder making him snort in disbelief, “What it comes down to is that I want you to be happy; I want you to have the things I didn't. Don't let your fears trap you in a locked room of your own making.”

“If you love him, and I think that you do. You need to admit it to yourself, and tell him. Don't you think he deserves that? Don't you both?” She combed her fingers through his hair soothingly while he took everything in with extricating silence. 

“The only one stopping you, is yourself Kevin. Don't let other people make your choices for you. Don't do what I did, because in the end you'll regret it and there will be no changing it.” Rosemary stood up and smiled down at him, “I believe in you, now it's time to believe in yourself.” 

His gaze was locked with the chipped white tiling of the floor and he gave no response to her long touching speech that he'd never admit had effected him in anyway. 

“Now stop being a moody grumpy teenager and go see him. I'll give you two hours and then you are dragging your butt out of here to go home with me and eat something better than cafeteria food. understood?” 

After a moment he nodded in defeat.

“It's not the end, not until you let it be.” Patting his head she walked off to find the other teenagers she knew were hurting almost as badly if not just as badly as her son.

–-------------------------

He was soon lead down the seemingly long winding hallways past various sick rooms filled to the brim with the dying, and injured.

He'd been taken to a plain white room with only one chair in it, and a hospital bed which was occupied by someone he wished it wasn't. 

The steady slow beep of a heart monitor filled the silence in the room.

The nurse soon excused herself leaving him alone.

He could barely make himself look at him let alone walk any furthur into the room.

There were too many wires, and Iv bags hung up, machines buzzing and beeping.

He felt overwhelmed.

Finally taking a look at him, the poor guy was covered in bandages from head to toe.

His raven hair was nearly completely obscured by the white gauze that had been wrapped around his head several times to stop the bleeding of the head wound that rested beneath them.

The ravenette's right leg seemed to be broken because it was elevated and had a thick cast on it; he was covered in dark bruises going up his arms and even the sides of his face. 

He also noticed that Edd's arms were bandaged from wrist to elbow.

Which had him on edge, and instantly made him even more worried.

Had he been cutting again?

Why hadn't he noticed?

A thin chest shuddered to breathe even with the help of the breathing apparatus that was hooked to his face. 

Tears welled in his eyes, “Ah fuck Double D, how did this even happen?” Carefully he sat in the chair next to the unconscious smaller teen.

“Why is it always you? Why does shit always have to follow you around like a goddamn black cloud of bad luck? It's not fair...it's not...” He edged the chair closer to the bed and hesitantly took one of Edd's smaller hands in his own.

They were so fragile and icy cold feeling to the touch.

He was afraid he'd break them if he held on too tightly to them.

“You had to go and do something like this huh? I was already going crazy and then you almost get yourself killed. Are you trying to give me a heart attack man? Seriously there are way better ways to get my attention.” He whispered fervently. 

He laughed wetly his shoulders shaking every so often, “Look at me talking to you like you can hear me, I'm so fucking stupid, but you already know that more than most don't you?” 

Edd looked so very small bundled in blankets on the way too large hospital bed.

“You don't belong here you know? You belong somewhere fancy and intellectual like Europe or something; researching and discovering new and different things. You don't deserve to be trapped here of all places. So, when you wake up. Not if, fuck that! WHEN you wake up I'm gonna send you off with a smile.” His voice wavered toward the end.

“At least I'm gonna damn well try to D, because you deserve so much more than I could ever possibly give to you. I know that now, hell your parents knew that all along. It'd be selfish of me to try to make you stay.” Wiping helplessly at his tears with his free hand he hiccuped and sobbed softly, “Why does doing the right thing hurt so much?” 

But there was no one to answer his question.

Just the beeping of the heart monitor, and the soft troubled breathing of the one he now knew that he loved but couldn't have.


	20. A parent's love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude/filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hiya! Just wanted to clarify a few things for you guys who asked questions! No Isabelle is not going to jump off a bridge as much as you guys wish she would lmao! And as for my gender I am female, and I'm twenty six~ Okay and now for the most asked question! When will there be M/M? SOON PEOPLE GEEZ! Edd can't very well take on anything strenuous until he's somewhat healed! Lol Poor guy just got pushed into traffic and then hit by a car he has a lot on his plate already to worry about. But I do promise there WILL be smut to be had! Any other questions please hit me up through a pm or you can always ask through a review ;)!! As always I love you guys and thank you for reading, reviewing and kudoing! Also this is a much needed interlude/filler chapter soooorryyyyy!

–----------------

Being a Vincent had always meant having a good grip on one's emotions at all times.

Alastair knew that more than most what with the frigid woman he called his wife; who was not even in the hospital anymore let alone in the room their son was bedridden in.

Yes he would admit to being a stern man now, but he hadn't always been so and you might actually be surprised to hear that he cared for his son deeply.

In fact in a way his son quite reminded him of himself at that age.

Stuck in those awkward stages between childhood, teenage lankiness, and the cusp of adulthood.

He himself had been quite a bit taller mind you, but Isabelle's genes had to take root in the boy in someway he supposed.

Thankfully his personality was all Eddward's own despite the harsh circumstances he had originally promised himself he would prevent his own child from experiencing.

But along the way of things veered, even that promise had gone astray and was now broken at the very seams.

His own childhood had been nearly identical in every aspect save for the location, and the choice of schooling.

Public schooling had been his choice for Eddward.

He had wanted to give his son the chance at making friends, and he knew boarding school would give him little chance at that.

It was the one small mercy that he could allow him, and it was the only thing he had ever put his foot down about with Isabelle; who had wanted to ship him off to another country entirely at the literal drop of a hat the moment he had become old enough for schooling.

Isabelle and he had never seen eye to eye and I suppose there were many reasons for that one very large one being that their marriage had been an arranged one from the very start.

The had been promised to eachother from a young age out of the pure conveniences of their parents.   
In such a union there would never be love to be found, that much was to be certain.

Especially seeing as Isabelle wasn't exactly quite the right gender to match his prefered tastes.

Which he noted unfortunately that his son's preferences seemed to aline with his own. 

When his wife had found this out, it had ensured a long screaming match about how he had passed on such disgusting weaknesses onto their son.

Now knowing Isabelle she would try anything and everything within her power to squash any lingering blossom of feelings between the two teenage boys.

It was unnatural to her eyes, and always would be a stigma in their family, the elephant in the room that everyone knew about but that no one acknowledged. 

From the very start Isabelle was clearly not mother material, she was the cold calculating, prim and proper, aloof product of her own sorrowful upbringing. 

Their marriage had been one to bridge a familiar allied road between Vincent Inc which at the time had been one of the most famously known Pharmaceutical companies in the United Kingdom; and La'Rouge Shipping an international cargo company stationed in harbor of New York in the United states. 

They had been pressured and expected to make an heir to eventually lead both companies sooner rather than later. 

This Isabelle had been against.

She had never wanted a child, she thought them messy and loud distasteful little creatures and often vocally voiced this when they had been out.

Whenever they had coupled, which had been few and far in between they had used condoms, or birth control. 

Sometimes even having used both.

But he knew it had to be only a matter of time until they slipped up as most couples do.

Long winded story short the condom broke one night, and Isabelle had become pregnant with their son Eddward.

It had been a terrible pregnancy, mainly because to Isabelle it was a very much unwanted one.

Her parents monitored her daily, making sure she didn't do anything stupid to effect the pregnancy negatively.

And I, well I took care of her the very best that I could given our less then stellar relationship.

Which was harder than you think seeing as that Isabelle had never been very stable mentally. 

She often suffered from PTSD triggered from her childhood, depression, and panic anxiety.

Un-medicated for all three, she was ten times worse than usual while pregnant. 

Throughout the whole of the pregnancy she had night terrors, and leaned too closely to teetering toward being suicidal to his liking.

More often than not he had to remind her to eat, and take care of herself.

She was forced to take off from work by her second trimester and barely left the house until the birth it's self.

It was one of the first and last times in their marriage that he had ever seen true vulnerability from Isabelle.

After Eddward was born she had wanted literally nothing to do with him.

It had fallen to him to take care of their sons needs when he was not at work.

Thinking about it now, this is probably where Eddward's self-efficient nature had rooted from, because as soon as he could reach things from the fridge and shelves from standing on chairs he had taken his own upbringing into his own hands.

By the time their son was five they decided to move from New York City, to Peach Creek.

A relatively small and quaint town nowhere special on the maps just somewhere quiet to bring up their child in a relative calm.

This had been another time that he had won an argument against Isabelle, this one regarding where to live.

He shifted in the uncomfortable chair stationed next to Eddward's bedside.

A sigh nervous mannered sigh issued from his lips he unfolded his hands from his lap and hesitantly brought one up to brush aside some of the stray raven bangs not held by the confines of the gauze wrapped around his son's head. 

He might not have showed it very often, but he did care for his son. 

Just as Isabelle did in her own twisted morbid version of motherly love.

Though he liked to think he cared a tad more for Eddward than she did.

After all he was the one sitting with their comatose son, not her.

He had regrets, so many of them he had lost count long ago

And seeing his son so motionless and broken in a hospital bed just brought them all to the forefront of his mind.

He had been a terrible father for one, neglectful, resentful, you name it he was probably it.

Did he deserve to be forgiven?

Probably not, he couldn't decide on his own.

After all forgiveness was not earned but given freely.

All he could do now was wait.

And to be fair, that's what his son had been doing all along hadn't it?


	21. Author's note MUST READ

AN: I just wanted to warn you guys that on the 30th of this month I'm going into the hospital for surgery removal of my gallbladder, I've been really sick lately because of it which is why the last chapter was a filler. Well don't hate me but I'm gonna have to take a hiatus until mid April when I'll be feeling up to sitting at the computer again. *hugs* I love you guys sorry for the wait :(


	22. I See You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: hey guys! -waves- Thank you all for the well wishes it seems I'm healing faster than the surgeon expected so yay! I can sit up at the computer without much pain and I'm bored as hell so I decided to start writing a bit sooner rather than later! :) I'm glad everyone liked Edd's father's chapter it was interesting to write his perspective of things, later I may even show you a peak into Isabelle's fortress of a mind. I wish this could have been a tad longer but do to not being able to sit up in a chair all the time this is all I can give atm :)

–-----------

 

It was very disorienting.

To hear voices and words filter through the edges of his mind like lost music notes being played on a piano.

It was even more so not be able to see who was speaking them.

Then again maybe he should be more concerned about the shadowy blackness that was wrapped around his body like the grip of an anaconda. 

It was peaceful he supposed, in a lonely aimless way.

He couldn't quite recall how he had gotten in such a place, nor why he could not leave.

All that he knew was that he knew those voices.

And that he very much needed to get back to where ever it is that they were.

But something kept stopping him.

Deep down this little stirring of fear and pain that whispered oh so seductively to just stay where he was.

So he kept listening.

Maybe one of the other voices would convince him to have the courage to leave this place.

But right now it was too safe, and too painless to make him want to leave.

–-------------------------------------

A month had passed slowly but steadily, and a new routine sprung forth in his life.

Pull himself from bed around six thirty am, force himself to take a much needed shower.

Get dressed properly, run a lazy hand through his hair as a comb messily and head downstairs.

Then he'd let his mom baby him a bit and force him to eat whatever it is she had managed to make while on four cups of coffee to keep herself awake while not on the night shift.

He would then grab his book bag and hat and walk to school with Marie, Naz, and Nat and try desperately to get through the day without flunking or daydreaming too badly.

As soon as the final bell rang out each day he'd be out of the classroom before anyone else could even pick up their belongings. 

Which brought forlorn smiles to all of his friends faces at his antics.

Even now, after a month of doing so he still kept to it.

But he was beyond caring at this point.

He just wanted to get as far away from all the stares and whispers as he could.

After Edd had been hit by that random car, two rumors had sprung up like tall ugly weeds that couldn't be cut down no matter how much they tried to disperse them.

The first rumor was that it was no accident that Edd had been hit. 

That it had been a predetermined attempt at murder.

The rumor was that two other people had been present for the car accident, the person who had pushed Edd into the street, and the one who had hid like a coward and seen it happen.

But no witness had come forward even despite the endeavors of both the gossip mill of Sarah and Jimmy combine and Eddy's unsavory underground connections. 

No one wanted to be caught in the middle of a police investigation for murder that was for sure.

But part of him kind of hoped they would get somewhere on the case soon.

He just hoped someone would be brave enough to come forward.

As for the second rumor? Well it had bothered him at first of course but I guess there's really no going back anymore when you're actively visiting the other person in the rumor in the hospital like a worried husband everyday.

The second rumor you can probably already guess; was that Double D and him had been secretly dating for months.

He neither confirmed or denied it which kinda made matters worse for his reputation, which was in the toilet now if you were wondering. 

Though at this point it didn't much matter anymore anyways. 

The school found out the same day of Edd's hospitalization, about an hour or so after it had happened the teachers had been informed; which meant the students would find out before the last bell.

When Ed and Eddy found out about their ex best friend's accident they had very different reactions.

Marie had seen both reactions since she had the unfortunate pleasure of being in the same class as both of them.

The poor gentle giant of the two was said to have gone very quiet, his lips quivered subtlety in a whimper of sorts as his brow furrowed up in internal anguish before he'd fallen out of his desk and sunk to his knees.

All that anyone could get out of him was a mish mashed jumble of, “I shouldn't have never left him you know?” or “It's not real, you're lying.” over and over.

Sarah had to be called out of her own class to take her brother home, and for once she didn't berate him for crying and she didn't lose her cool either.

For once she let herself cry too.

She just held onto his hand tightly as she lead him out of the school gently and caring.

They both cried together giving one another silent comfort and the warmth of each other's hands. 

Now Eddy? 

That was a different story and reaction, not that Eddy's reaction wasn't something he hadn't expected.

Nevertheless hearing about it still surprised him.

I think something must have snapped upstairs in him some when he found out, because I was told he had over turned his whole desk nearly injuring the student next to him in the process while he stormed his way out of the classroom.

Destroying several lockers on his way out of the school and was suspended two weeks for picking a fight with one of the hockey team members, for what it wasn't said.

Now personally I've seen the half pint mad before, he could get pretty fucking steamed up over money or jaw breakers when they were all kids.

But he'd never heard of the shorter teen causing harm to someone else.

No that would mean being like his older brother, and Eddy hated to be compared to him.

I guess he really must care about Double D deep down in his shriveled up heart somewhere.

–------------------------

Last bell rang out like a shriek and before he knew what his body was doing he'd slung his bag onto his shoulder was out the door.

Hurried footsteps caught up to him and he felt Nat's warm familiar presence at his side.  
These days Nat wasn't as talkative or lively but was a calming welcome fixture in his life still as he'd always been.

“So what did the doctors say last time you were there?” Nat questioned softly finally speaking up as they trudged through the snow on the sidewalks. 

Sighing he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, “They said his body was healing good, and that he could wake up at anytime. His brain activity is better, more active than it was before. Which is really good you know?” 

Nat watched him sadly, “Yeah, that is good Kev.”

But there was a hanging silence between them afterward because they both knew what Edd waking up meant.

He'd have to leave him alone.

Permanently.

And he really wasn't sure he was going to make good on his promise either.

He was going to you know? For Edd's future, he deserved to the chance to be happy without him messing it up for him.

But, maybe he was too selfish to keep the promise he'd made.

Nat patted his back gently, “Well I gotta meet Nazzy for some much needed girl chit chat, seems she's got a crush and is confused about it!” He grinned conspiratorially, “And you and I both know she's as much in the closet as you once were!” 

With that Nat ruffled his hair earning an “Oi!” from him and he was dancing down the side street toward the small Cul-de-sac that had started it all. 

Shaking his head he felt a small wary smile twitch at his lips.

Maybe this was the beginning of something better.

After all how much more of a shit streak could they all take?

–-----------

The hospital was buzzing as usual once he had finally walked through the doors.

His cheeks were a burnt red from the cold long trek from school, but he barely felt it.

The nurses smiled politely at Kevin as the head nurse Janice he thinks her name was, lead him toward the new room Edd had been situated in for the past week or two.

His wounds were healing over great, there were no more bruises marring his pale face.

Cuts had healed over and disappeared, his leg was in a smaller cast and healing quite nicely.

As for his head he'd have a nice new scar going up from the side of his temple into his hair but he could care less as long as the dork was alive.

Before they entered the room Janice squeezed his shoulder soothingly, “If you need anything just hit the call button Kevin, you know the drill if you see any change in him you contact us right away.”

He nodded automatically before walking ahead into the room.

The room was over flowing with colorful flowers, get well cards, and stuffed animals, sent from various students over the past month.

The sight always jarred him, and kind of made him jealous.

Where were all these people when Edd was suffering silently?

How dare they send get wells, and flowers like they were all friends with him.

Rubbing his face he sunk into the chair next to Edd's bed.

The sound of a healthy steady heartbeat was soothing to his ears and relieved some of his anger.

“You gotta wake up soon dork, I don't know how much more of you being so silent I can take.” He pulled off his red baseball cap and carded a nervous hand through his auburn tresses before looking to the oh so quiet and small teen on the bed.

Thankfully he wasn't hooked up to any breathing assistance anymore, there were less and less wires coming out of him these days. 

It was somewhat reassuring. 

Edd's face was even regaining some color again.

Which he tried to tell himself was a good thing but he didn't want to keep getting ahead of himself. 

He hesitantly took hold of the smaller paler hand on the bed into his larger tanner one and interlaced their fingers together.

“My mom keeps telling me to talk to you, but I think I've just about talked off your ears by now huh? Geez...I don't even know if you can even hear me...but...please, if you can...” He rubbed at his eyes with his free hand, “I...I may kinda sorta....l-like you a bit more than I expected okay? Fuck this is hard...”

He thumped his left foot against the floor annoyingly, “Look I'm only gonna say this once, and it's kinda good you're unconscious when I say it cause I'm not sure I can handle how you'll react, so...here goes. Edd....I...I love you okay? So you gotta stop fucking being in a coma okay?” He rubbed his eyes again and put his cap back on.

“This is stupid, you can't even hear me...why do I keep...”

But then something caught him completely off guard because it had never ever happened before.

Edd's fingers weakly gripped his own.

The heart monitor sped up ever so slightly.

He fumbled for the call button his hands shaking badly by now he pressed the red button repeatedly not going for subtle. 

Foot steps sounded in the hall and Janice popped her head in her eyes alert and worried, “Is everything okay dear?”

He turned his wide shocked eyes to the heart monitor and back to Edd's hand, “He...he...his hand...his fingers twitched!” 

Beaming brightly Janice nodded, “I'll call the doctor right away.” She checked over Edd's vitals, “but I think you are right, he just might be done with his beauty sleep; and it's about time if you ask me.”

Hurriedly she paged the doctor on call for Edd.

“Fuck yeah...I think so too.” He uttered weakly.

Janice smiled some, “I'll be back I have to check on a few patients.” 

She left the room swiftly but with a bit more of a happier spring to her step. 

Minutes passed that seemed like centuries to him as he waited gripping Edd's hand with both of his hands now.

A flutter of lashes revealed soft cyan eyes and he nearly broke down crying in relief, “Edd...”

The eyes blinked and squinted straining against the light in the room to adjust as they zoned in on him.

Confusion filtered through them and he suddenly felt as if ice had been dropped into his stomach.

“K-Kev...” Edd wet his lips with his tongue trying to get out the words, “Kev...in...? Wat....you...doi...ng...'ere?” He slurred at the end his voice raspy sounding.

“Idiot....where else would I be?” He nearly yelled out.

Shaking his head again the ravenette looked even more confused.

Soon the doctor and head nurse Janice rushed in and he was forced to let go of Edd's hand and move away from the bed.

Why did he have that same sinking feeling he always got when something bad was going to happen?

He was soon shooed from the room and lead into the hall by another nurse.

His brows furrowed.

Why was Edd so surprised he was here?

He couldn't make any sense of it.

I mean he'd said his name, he'd remembered him! 

Right...?


	23. Losing Your Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:....whoa it's been a while I'm soooo freaking sorry I can't even begin to tell you how much! Between recovering from my surgery, depression, panic attacks, my dog dying from cancer, and my sister almost ready to give birth to my niece, real life has been kicking my ass! Lol so I'm really sorry for the delay! Thank you to all the patient people who reviewed, and messaged me :) I really appreciate the effort and affection for this story that you guys have! This chapter has a song inspiration to listen to if any of you are interested, just switch the gender from “little girl” in the lyrics to “little boy” and “her” to “him”
> 
> Chapter Song Inspiration: 
> 
> Losing Your Memory- By Ryan Star
> 
> –------------------------

Things were a blur really, quite literally speaking mind you.

As in his vision was clouded from the pain medication slowly ebbing down from the flow of the iv attached to his arm.

That and the bits of sleep still hovered over him like a heavy cloak layering deep within his bones. 

Confusion was an emotion he was quite sure he might have to make room for almost semi-permanently in his mind in the near future.

For when he had awoken, he had felt safe but startled all at the very same time.

The warm grip of another larger slightly sweat coated palm was clasped tightly within his own, which was puzzling in it's own right.

For whom could he be connected to on such a strong emotional level to do something so overly affectionate to beside Marie?

That being said he was pretty sure on first inspection before having opening his eyes that this hand was very much male in origin. 

They were nice hands over all.

Well callused strong and firm hands, conveying more emotion than words could ever seem to in this singular moment lost seemingly forever to time. 

For once his eyes fluttered open, the magic spell of warmth and security popped like the flimsy body of a soap bubble being pricked by finger of a curious child.

The lights seemed to assault him all at once even though they were set on low dimness.

Sunlight was streaming through the cracks in the blinds dappling the walls, and the person sitting next to him.

Alarmed but happy emerald orbs stared down at him, from the tan face of Kevin Barr.

Kevin himself looked worse for wear, even though it was him laying in the hospital bed.

The red head's tan had faded to a neutral peach color, and dark circles of too little sleep lined his wide eyes.

The jock's auburn tresses were messy resting in a very probably most unintentional sexy bed head sort of look.

Hearing his name passing from Kevin's lips in relief tinged worry, confusion over took his own cyan gaze.

Why was Kevin here?

Why was he here for that matter?

What had happened to land him in the hospital?

He licked his very chapped lips, K-Kev...in...? Wat....you...doi...ng...'ere?” He slurred at the end his voice raspy sounding much to his dislike.

Glassy tear veiled green eyes suddenly glared down at him with an all too familiar similar anger that he remembered from their childhood.

Standing up abruptly the chair screeched back a few spaces away from the bed with Kevin's quickness.

“Idiot....where else would I be?!” The auburn haired teen voiced roughly as if hurt by the question it's self.

He shook his head in more confusion, he gripped his hands against the scratchy thin blankets covering his lower half.

Before he could reply who he assumed was his doctor swept into the room trailed by two nurses.

In a flurry of dizzying activity Kevin was lead out of the room, as the doctor began checking him over and asking him questions.

Apparently...it was December and he'd been in a coma for a month or so.

The doctor who introduced himself as Dr.Witcoski was a man in his late thirties.

As the nurses took his vitals, as the doctor explained the accident to him.

A reported hit and run, no witnesses had come forward.

He had had a severe head injury, a semi threatening spinal injury that was healing quite nicely according to the doctor but even with future physical therapy could possibly lead to a permanent limp.

And the worst of it all?

The memory loss, might also be permanent.

He may never get back the time stolen from him.

And he may never find out why Kevin gave him that pained look, or why he'd been here in the first place waiting for him to wake as if he...

As if he cared...?

But that couldn't be right...

Could it?

–------------------------

The tell tale click of three inch heels tapping the hospital floor was enough to send chills down his spine.

He'd kind of hoped, Edd's father would be the first to be told about the raven waking up.

But no, fate was a bitch as always.

Isabelle Vincent, dressed as elegantly as always moved with the grace of an evil cat.

Her icy blue gaze finding his in seconds of her arrival her ruby red lips quirked upward in a false sugar coated smile in greeting, “I suppose I should be thankful you were there when he woke hmm? I wouldn't have wanted my son to wake up alone and scared.”

Swallowing down the thick feeling in his throat he simply glared and nodded and he spoke heatedly with scathing anger, “Someone had to be there, it's not like I expected you to be here. I'm actually kinda surprised you showed up even now.”

Her eyes widened marginally as if taken a back by his barbed words or that he had spoken against her at all to begin with.

But she returned to her cool and collected self within seconds of it happening making him question if it had ever happened to begin with.

Patting down her gray slacks free of invisible lint, she merely smirked, “Yes well, what parent would I be if I didn't come to my child's side in his hour of need? Besides, your time is almost up Mr.Barr. In fact according to the doctor your time might already be gone.” 

Her smile turned positively poisonous with wicked glee, “Partial amnesia I think was his diagnosis? Of the past month and a half if I remember his words correctly over the phone. Eddward remembers nothing past his father and I leaving for our business trips. Tragic really, I do wish you the best Mr.Barr.” 

And with that she swiftly walked past him abruptly ending the conversation and sending several strategically placed stabs at his heart.

His heart raced and banged against his rib cage like a startled rabbit's.

The sound of blood rushing filled his ears, and he felt as if the floor had fallen away from out under him.

A tight panicked fear clawed at his insides.

Amnesia?

He didn't remember?

Anything...

Everything that had happened, all the good and bad....

All the laughter, the tears, the joking flirtation that lead to so much more.

Was suddenly forever...

Simply gone, just like it had never happened in the first place.

Tears welled in his eyes clouding the white hospital surroundings around him, and he gripped his chest as he collapsed into a chair in the waiting room not caring about the looks he got.

Oh gods, what was this feeling?

Why did it suddenly hurt to breathe?

Is this what love is supposed to feel like?

Cause it fucking hurt like hell.

–-------------------------

Sneakers skidding to a halt in front of him and the out of breath jerks of air escaping the lungs of someone who had run very fast jerked him out of his thoughts.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been in the waiting room, but judging by the darkness outside and the lamp light of the parking lot it must have been hours.

Rosemary's worried eyes stared into his own, “Kevin...where have you been?! You weren't answering your phone young man and....and....” She trailed off at the sight of his red rimmed blood shot eyes.

“Ma....he doesn't...remember me, not the right me anyway....” His voice was rough and thick with suppressed tears and grief. 

Her eyes welled with her own tears and softened, “Oh baby...” She sat next to him and enveloped him into her warm arms. 

He clung to her like the over grown child he was, “Ma it hurts, so fucking bad...I dunno what to do....”

His hiccuping breaths echoed the room as his whole body shook in her hold. 

She merely smoothed out his bangs and brought her forehead to his and kissed his temple.

“Is this what love is Ma? Cause I'm not sure I want to feel this...it sucks ass...” He spoke weakly.

Laughing wetly against his neck Rosemary rubbed his back soothingly and spoke gently, “I always felt love was a beautifully wicked thing. It can be warm, giving you life like the sun would to the world. We bask in it stupidly and splendidly jumping head first into it, we get lost in that lovely feeling sometimes.”

She paused and gathered her next words carefully, “And it can also be very painful, like a sickness infecting the very core of your body, some say it's like a disease that inflicts vast amounts of pain to anyone who comes in contact with it. But you know what I think?”

He stayed silent and leaned back some looking at her quietly in pained confusion his eyes glassy with tears.

She smiled sadly, “Love is a blessing to have, and to experience. Good or bad, you should cherish the time you had...the feelings that you felt and still feel. Treasure those, because they are yours and yours alone, no one can take those from you but yourself.”

Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand he sighed heavily, “Why do you have to make so much sense?”

Winking Rosemary flicked his forehead, “Because I'm a mom, we are always right even when you don't understand the advice we give fully.”

He snorted.

“So...are you going to give up? Just like that?” She blinked at him.

His brow furred together, “He doesn't remember me Ma, what can I do? I'm not a doctor I can't fix him...and maybe...maybe it's better he doesn't remember.”

Glaring at her son Rosemary smacked him upside the head with a resounding whap sound.

“Owwww! What the hell!” He rubbed his abused head ruffling his messy hair in the process, it was his turn to glare in return.

“Now, that's not the Kevin I know, the Kevin I know wouldn't give up on anything he cared so much about! Hell you learned how to ride a bike without training wheels in one day! You came in bloodied and bruised with a shit eating grin on your tiny lil face but you learned.”

“...Ma this isn't like learning how to ride a bike.” He tried to reason.

“What I'm trying to say is, the best things in life are hard to get. If you wanna give up on the best thing that could ever happen to you...go right ahead, but remember you will never find this again. Not in the same way at least.” 

He glared at his hands clamped over his knees.

Leaning over to kiss his forehead Rosemary smiled sadly again, “I'll respect your choice Kev, but take it from me. You never really get back a love like this. Don't regret, don't wait until he's out of reach and it's too late.” 

Standing up she patted his head like a child, “I'll wait in the car.”

Walking out to the parking lot she left him alone to his own thoughts.

This wasn't something he could fix thought, he was sure of that.

But maybe...

Maybe he didn't have to “fix” anything.

If Edd didn't have memories of him, they could make some right?

He stood up and rubbed his arm over his itchy and painfully red eyes, “Fuck...I've got it bad huh?”

Shaking his head he exited the hospital and walked into the night air, with a resolve to make things right even if it didn't turn out the way he wanted.

At least he would try.

And that's all he could really do at this point.

Try.


	24. Forgiveness is something earned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys! Thank you to all the lovely people who left reviews :D and wished me well. It really means a lot to hear from you guys so thank you so very much. It's been a rough month, my niece Trinity was born a month premature and only weighing 3 pounds. Thankfully she's now 4 and a half pounds and will be able to leave the hospital when she reaches five pounds! She and my sister are doing just fine :) As for me, well I've been better mentally but I'm doing okay at the moment. Hearing from you guys helps so keep the reviews coming please! This sadly is just another interlude that needed to happen! 
> 
> –-----------------------

Two days had passed since he had woken up from his unexpected coma.

And things were none the clearer to him, nothing made sense what so ever.

Especially how suddenly his father was doting on him like he had never ever done so before.

His father would be there every morning when he woke, with freshly cooked breakfast he would bring from home so that he didn't have to eat whatever the hospital cafeteria had to offer.

“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you'll get stronger if you eat something from home instead of this poorly made almost inedible concoctions they dare to deem food.” Spoke Alastair who was seated in the chair next to his bed after he had set out a tray; in the center was a thermos of cold pulp free orange juice, and a breakfast scramble with sausage and bacon.

Wide eyed and slightly mystified at the sudden turn of events he dumbly stared at his father for a moment who in turn tried to smile at him.

He could only guess this was the older man's attempt and trying effort to put him at ease. 

Numbly and quite mechanically he heaved the fork full of eggs to his lips and forcefully made himself swallow it.

It was surprisingly good, even though he could scarcely really remember his father ever cooking before now.

Even as a small child they had had a maid service do the cooking until he could reach the stove to do so himself.

Alastair shifted in his chair in a show of out of character nervousness that nearly made him drop the fork back to the plate, “Is it alright? I haven't cooked in a very long time I'm a tad rusty you see.” 

Blinking he smiled to his father in nearly equal nervousness, “It's very good father, thank you for making it. I bet it's quite better than what I would have gotten here for sure.” 

Grimacing some his father nodded in agreement, “They really do need to update their food stuffs in that dreadful cafeteria that much is for certain.” 

After eating about half of his breakfast and sipping his orange juice gingerly so as not to choke he looked around suspiciously.

He felt as if someone else should be here.

Like he was forgetting something, no someone very important.

Following his gaze Alastair sighed, “Are you looking for that red haired boy with the baseball cap?” 

Flushing red to the very tips of his ears in embarrassment he nearly choked on his juice in the process, “I-I...no of c-course not! Why would he be here of all places anyway?” 

Looking to his lap he gripped the blankets tightly at his sides, “I mean...”

A surprised chuckle made his eyes snap up to meet his father's somewhat amused gaze, “You know, I probably shouldn't be telling you this...your mother will be very cross with me for doing so but; somehow I can't bring myself to really care what she thinks at this point.” Sighing softly the older man smoothed his chestnut brown hair out of his face tiredly, “That boy, Kevin...according to the nurses staff he visited you every single day you were in your coma. Sometimes even twice a day. He would come in the rain or snow, directly right after school.”

Confusion and surprise clouded over his cyan eyes as he tried to process this new information, “D-did he ever say why?”

Alastair simply smiled sadly as he watched his son's puzzlement, “I'd expect he had many different and probably very important reasons for doing so, but you will have to ask him yourself I'm afraid. Feelings that strong should be conveyed properly from said person after all.”

His eyebrows furred together, “Feelings...?”

A twinge of painfully odd emotion lodged in his throat as his stomach churned uneasily.

What had he forgotten?

Why would Kevin of all people diligently visit him?

Why not Marie?

“Try to eat the rest of your breakfast Eddward, you need your strength to recover properly you know that.” Chastised his father but without the usual barbs of cold sternness.

What world had he woken up to?

Everything seemed to be turned on it's head.

Before he could give much more thought to it, the door of his room opened and in walked his least favorite person.

Isabelle looked pristine as usual, not a stray hair out of place.

Her icy blue eyes locked with his father's dark brown as if wordlessly ordering the man to leave the room.  
Defiantly his father surprisingly stayed where he was and looked away from his mother with a snort, “Really now Isabelle, must you be in such a terrible mood so early in the day?”

Pursing her candy apple red lips into a displeased frown she simply sat in the only other free chair in the room on the other side of her son's bed, “Trying to test my patience already Alastair? I thought we had discussed this? Have you not told him yet?”

Frowning in his own displeasure Alastair almost seemed to sneer, “The boy has barely woken from a horrific head injury that landed him in a coma. I thought it best to let him recover first before springing any news upon him.” 

Rolling her eyes her gaze finally landed upon her son, “I've enrolled you in an all boys boarding school in Oxford. As soon as you are healthy enough to be discharged you will be leaving Peachcreek.” 

A cold spasm of frost swirled about his insides nearly making him lose what little food he had previously consumed, “I-I...but...you did what?” He mumbled out in a jumbled disarray of words.

Sighing Isabelle sniffed in a most annoyed manner, “You heard me correctly Eddward darling, you know I do not like repeating myself.” 

His eyes water slightly, “But w-why? This is so sudden, I only have this year left of school. It would be very....” He searched for the correct word and trailed off.

“Stupid? Idiotic? Yes I wholeheartedly agree with Eddward.” Alastair chimed in swiftly.

Narrowing her eyes at her husband Isabelle gritted her teeth, “He's better off in more cultured surroundings. We agreed on that did we not?” 

Alastair glared, “No we most certainly did not. You made that decision for me as usual Isabelle, and I'm finally voicing my opinion on the matter. It would be very negligent on our parts to take him from his current schooling and environment just for a period of a few months to complete his high school education. He has friends here, whereas he would not in Oxford.” 

Laughing softly Isabelle propped her chin against her palm resting the elbow against her perfectly folded legs, “Friends? What does he need friends for to learn? Besides you didn't seem against in before his accident. What suddenly changed?” 

All he could do is watch helplessly as both his parents parried the conversation back at one another like a well skilled but dangerous game of fencing.

The older man gave pause for a moment briefly looking at his son with a conflicted expression on his face before turning his stern glare back toward his uppity bitch of a wife, “My perspective changed when our son, our ONLY son mind you almost died. I think he's well deserving of some happiness after given the way we've brought him up.”

“How dare you! I've raised him to be a well proper and polite adolescent.” She spit back at him.

Alastair gave her a cold and calculating look which held an edge of sorrow to it, “No Isabelle you did not, we as a whole did not raise him to be the polite goodhearted person that he is now. We pawned that off on others we hired to watch him. We as parents failed because of our own petty grudges and feuds to realize that he was left alone to grow up on his own, to figure out how to be a person on his own. We get no credit for how Eddward is now other than for the bad parts, because he practically raised himself and you very well goddamn know that.”

The hospital guest chair screeched backward in a hiss on the linoleum floor as Isabelle suddenly stood upright, “I will not sit here and take these....these horrid inaccuracies from you of all people!”

Her usual calm mellow voice took on a banshee like shrillness as her calm and collectedness melted away to reveal raw anger and disgust. 

“By all means there's the door.” Motioned his father.

“This...this is not the end of this discussion, mark my words Alastair, you will regret this.” And with a stomping click of her three inch black heels Isabelle Vincent stormed out of the hospital room.

Rubbing his face in his hands Alastair seemed to deflate instantly afterward.

Hesitantly he took a shaking hand and placed it on his father's shoulder gently.

He smiled one of his gap toothed smiles, tears rolled down his cheeks absently and he used the back of his other hand to rub at stray tears away as they fell, “Thank you...dad”

Lifting his face from his hands Alastair had tears in his own eyes.

Now they may not be the same color as his own, but it really just occurred to him that maybe his eyes weren't like his mother's after all.

Maybe his eyes were like his father's.

Tired, sad, but kind.

“I think that's the first time you've called me anything but father in a very long time.”

Flustering deeply he rubbed at his eyes, “Sorry...I didn't mean t-”

“No! No...it's....it's nice to hear you call me dad. It feels almost like I've been forgiven.” His father mused softly smiling a tired smile of his own.

They sat in comfortable silence like that for a good while just seemingly enjoying the company of one another.

For the first time in his life, his father, no his dad might actually be right.

Maybe he did forgive him.

And that was a start to something much more wonderful.

Sobbing softly he smiled through the tears as his father smoothed out his hair.

It's never too late to try and be a family, even if it's just the two of them.


	25. Make a wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I am overwhelmed by the love you guys have for this fanfiction when I first started it I did not expect this many people reading it! -sniffles- So thank you so much for all the lovely compliments and reviews, it means so much I can't express how much. I know I must sound like a broken record saying that every time! Lol But here we go ^-^ to hopefully future happier and sexier times for our boys! Haha! Again it's a short chapter, I know you don't want excuses so I'm not gonna say why just please be happy with this small bit.
> 
> –----------------------------------

Snow flurried down from the grayish white sky outside of his hospital window, but he barely noticed it.

The door becoming slightly ajar as someone hesitantly opening it a crack or so had been what truly had drawn him from his thoughts.

The stack of homework from the previous weeks sat on the moving table tray in front of him had long since been forgotten due to stray day dreams weaving throughout his head all day.

His curious cyan eyes met very cautious and nervous emerald ones.

And in that silent instant he knew this wasn't the Kevin of his childhood, nor was it the jock who didn't even give him a second spare glance in the halls as they passed each other by over his earlier high school years.

No this was an entirely different Kevin all on it's own.

This Kevin was softer, more accessible perhaps?

There true was raw emotion that showed on the jock's face; and toward him of all people, it was curious and quite fascinating.

All the while he couldn't help his heart from hammering against his rib cage in sudden new found adrenaline that made his limbs tingle and his injured leg throb slightly.

They shared a moment of silence before the red haired ex-bully was thrust forward by a push from behind thus ending whatever it is that they had experienced. 

That was when the sound of an all too familiar female voice rang out, “You gonna play googoo eyes all day at with him or are we gonna go inside the room Barr?” 

Marie snickered at Kevin's flustered ruffled appearance as he threw a death glare her way, “Shut it Kanker!” 

She merely side stepped around him and sauntered into the room, “D! You still look so pale, have you been eating properly?” 

Her dark sapphire eyes glistened some with emotion as she looked him over and approached his bedside, “I'm seriously sorry I haven't visited....I've tried but....”

She trailed off biting her lip in frustration, angry tears hedged her vision at the corners of her eyes. 

Kevin shifted anxiously beside her before taking the closest chair by the bed, “Your parents barely let me visit at first, the deal was that only I could come to see you. Until today that is, your dad said everyone could come visit as long as they didn't stress you out too much.” The red head mumbled out as he watched him with an odd expression he couldn't quite pin point the meanings to.

Flopping down into the other spare chair Marie nodded looking regretful, “I swear I would have come sooner otherwise....you know that right Edd?”

Smiling a reassuring smile to the bluenette haired goth he laughed softly, “Don't worry Marie I know first hand how stubbornly difficult my parents can be.” 

He licked his lips nervously and glanced at Kevin with interest, who to his surprise was still staring at him, “But I am curious...about a few things I guess...?” 

Kevin flustered again and tore off his baseball cap to tangle his fingers through the auburn tresses in what seemed to be an endearing nervous tic of some sort.

Which made the auburn teen's bangs cover his eyes momentarily before they spring back up in their normal stubborn gravity defying manner. 

Marie grinned like the Cheshire cat from Alice and wonderland, “Yeah well I guess you're really confused as to why this lump of a jock is here huh?” 

It was his turn to turn red, “Ah....um...well yes that had crossed my mind among other things....I a-also heard that you...um Kevin, that you visited me quite a lot during my comatose state?” 

Looking even more embarrassed the jock laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, “Well yeah....It's a long story actually...complicated and stuff...but if you want...I mean if you really want to know I'll tell you.” He rambled out, now nearly going as red as his hair.

Snickering at the red head's plight Marie wiped at the corner of her eye in unrestrained mirth, “Poor guy is gonna turn into a puddle of sweat from nerves before he even tells you the story D.” 

For some reason he felt some odd twinge of protectiveness rise up within him toward Kevin in this moment, “Marie be nice and behave yourself.” He chastised sternly.

Kevin looked a bit surprised by the raven's defense against Marie, “Ehhh it's okay Edd, I'm real used to her bitchy ways by now.” 

A snort was his response, “My bitchy ways just translate to awesome womanly greatness that you just cannot handle Barr.” 

Rolling his green eyes Kevin snorted back at her in a playful banter that both surprised and intrigued him as he watched them converse back and forth.

“So...you guys became friends?” He spoke quizzically his raven eyebrows furring. 

“What?! No way in high hell am I this neanderthal dickwad's friend!” 

“The fuck I'd be your friend either Hottopic disaster!” 

They both glared at one another heatedly.

Tumbling peals of laughter fell from his pale pink lips as he tried not to wince at the jarring of his leg while his laughter overcame him, “Pfft...you two are positively hi-hilarious! Haaaa not friends indeed!”

Both sets of eyes looked at him confused before they began laughing too.

“We are absolutely not.” Marie grumbled out after a few peals of laughter escaped her.

“Totally not Edd, I mean come on now...” Kevin crossed his arms finally having put his cap back on, he was now leaned back in his chair with amusement a lit in his green eyes.

Shaking his head gently he calmed his laughter, “Oh, of course not! Because that would be completely horrible. Who would ever think that a goth and a jock would be friends.” He jokingly mocked in a serious tone of voice.

“Totally dude I mean....” The jock trailed off as if he realized something quickly, “Wait a sec you're makin' fun of us aren't you?” Kevin squinted at him in challenge.

“D....how could you be so mean to meeeee.” Whined Marie as she interlaced their right left fingers together and rubbed her cheek against the top of his hand like a dog begging attention from it's master.

Green eyes narrowed dangerously, “Oi you're not his girlfriend Kanker hands off.”

Smirking Marie kisses the top of Edd's left hand with a shit eating grin on her lips, “Why what are you gonna do if I don't Kevvy? Hmmm? Got something to say? To confess maybe?” 

Coughing Kevin sputtered in the chair like a tea pot about to erupt, “Y-You...I'm gonna....” the jock growled viciously at her.

Wide eyed he disentangled his fingers from Marie's and placed both hands on this lap away from Marie's wandering fingers, “You guys are confusing me....Marie what are you trying to insinuate?” 

“Oh that's an easy one! Kevin Barr Peach Creek's star foot ball captain has the hugest most colossal, ginormous, enormous, gigantic most huge cru-” Kevin nearly dove out of his chair to cover her mouth with his hand.

Marie wiggles around and glares at him before she licks his hand making him yelp and wipe it on his pants, “Gross man what the hell is wrong with you Kanker!” 

Brushing off her pants free of invisible wrinkles she just smirks, “I have many things wrong with me Bar you'll have to be more specific in your questioning. But so you know this version of Edd...well he had a secret you know, quite similar to your own.” 

“Marie!” He squeaked out from the bed.

“What all this sexual tension is making me choke! I'll need an inhaler if you guys don't fuck soon!”   
Hiding his face in his hands he peeked out from behind his fingers to chance a look at Kevin who was quiet again.

Blazing emerald were heatedly gazing at him.

Kevin was flustered but he looked calmer than before, and was that a bit of lust in his eyes?!

It couldn't be, no there was no chance...was there?

The sound of Shakira's “Hips don't lie” going off from Marie's phone broke the silence.

Blinking he looked to Marie, who to his surprise had a soft expression to her eyes as she picked up the phone.

“Hey cutie, M'hum yeah we're in Edd's hospital room. Yep, see you soon then.” Grinning she hangs up before flustering a lil at his stare, “What?”

“Oh nothing.” He smiled, “But do tell who is your cutie Marie?”

It was Kevin who answered as he rolled his eyes, “Oh she's just been harassing Nazz.” 

Growling low in her throat Marie rounded on him, “It's not harassment if it's mutual dumbass.” 

“Nazz...? As in Kevin's Nazz? As in cheer leader captain, most prettiest and popular girl in the school Nazz?” He blinked out in shock.

Kevin looked downcast as he mumbled, “She's not my anything, other than being my best friend.” 

Marie snorted, “Kevin and Nazz were a thing for like a split second if you blinked back in junior year, everyone just assumed they were still together because they are always hanging out together. But just so you know it's really only because Kevvy here was so deeply buried under all those expensive sneakers in his closet.”

“Oiii I am not a closet case Kanker!”

“Well not so much anymore no, but you're still pretty bad. Maybe you should borrow one of Nazzy's yaoi manga collections. It might steer you in the right direction.” She smirked as she made a scissoring motion with her fingers at him.

He paled and the flushed crimson and went completely silent a weird look crossing his face, a cross between curiosity, denial, and disgust.

Curiosity eventually seemed to win out in his expression though. 

“What is yaoi? I've heard of manga....perhaps it is a manga genre? I'll have to look it up.” He voiced quizically.

Kevin's eyes bulged, “No! Don't! You're too innocent for that kinda crap!” 

Marie cackled, “Oh please do! You'll need to prepare yourself for what's to come. I think you'd be the uke anyways. I wonder if Kev here has a size kink.” She grinned wickedly.

Balking Kevin rubbed his hand over his face, “Just...just stop talking Kanker.” 

“Size...kink..uke.?” He asked flustered.

“Anywho I have to go, me Nazzy are going to the new retro milkshake shop that opened up on the corner by school.” Standing she leaned over and gently hugs him before smiling genuinely, “I'll be back tomorrow okay D?” 

He nodded hesitantly as he realized that he would now be very much alone in the same room as his crush.

“Have fun and if you decide to have hospital sex, remember to take off the heart monitor piece! Oh and always wrap it up I guess? Bye!” Marie winks and then exits the room leaving them both bright red from her words.

“...I apologize for Marie...she can be very....” He trailed off trying to find the right word in his head.

“Vulgar? Loud? Spontaneous? A complete and utter bitch with no inhibitions what so ever?” Kevin drawled smirking some. 

Laughing softly he nodded, “Yes well...I think she's rather unique now that we're just friend and she's not stalking me.” 

Snorting Kevin nodded in agreement.

“So, are you going to tell me the story? Or am I going to have to piece together my own facts?” 

Shifting in his chair nervously the jock sighed, “Well it started with a biology project....which now that I think about it we never really started.” 

His must have widened because Kevin laughed, “Yeah sorry things kinda distracted us...and we never really got around to doing it.”

“Did we fail?”

“Yep, but we got a make up essay to write and they waved your grade seeing as you...were going to be switching schools...” His green eyes hardened toward the end.

“Don't worry....my father said I can finish the school year at Peach Creek, and I should be getting out of the hospital quite soon.” He said as he tried to sound comforting.

Kevin definitely brightened at hearing this but tried not to show it too much outwardly, “Yeah? That's cool, I know you didn't wanna leave in the first place so that's awesome.”

Suddenly the ex bully leaned in closely to him.  
His heart nearly stopped and he could feel the auburn teen's hot breath against his lips.

Kevin's fingers caress the side of his face and for a second his brain just dies and can't think no matter how hard he tries to.

Pulling back his hand and leaning back Kevin holds up a small eyelash, “Heh, you had a stray eyelash on your cheek. My mom says you should always make a wish on one when you find one.”He mumbles out looking embarrassed at the admission.

Regaining some of the ability to at least respond somewhere in his brain functions he manages to reply, “Oh? And what do you think I should wish for?”

Taking the smaller hand in his own Kevin placed the small eyelash on his right palm, “Anything you want I guess.” 

Looking down at the eyelash he blinks slowly before he closes his eyes and blows the eyelash off his hand before reopening them.

“So what did you wish for?” Kevin asked earnestly, his eyes fixed upon him in curiosity.

“That is a secret.” He grinned, “One I hope becomes a reality quite soon.”

Blinking Kevin grins back, “Well I hope you get what you wanted.”

Smiling softly to himself he leans back against the hospital bed.

“Somehow, I think I already did.”


	26. Welcome home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi guys! So I've been having a bit of a writer's block on Painted Heart lately so this is gonna be the last chapter for a few months, I am NOT abandoning this fanfic, I've been severely depressed to the point I've contemplated going to the hospital. On the fifteenth of November I'm getting my meds reevaluated to see If we can fix the problem before doing anything drastic. I'm not even sure any of you read these notes but I really love you guys and appreciate every review.

Christmas was growing ever closer, it was only a handful of days away.

And he was beginning to feel a touch of cabin fever.

Unfortunately for him his father had been clued in on his recent cutting and his doctor was debating on sending him to up to Psychiatric. Which mind you he was very much against, and he'd voiced so about several times this morning alone.

His doctor finally relented only with the agreement of his father to get him a therapist, and possibly be put on either a higher dosage of antidepressants, or something else entirely.

At this point he was ready to nod his way through anything they asked just to get out of here.

Alastair took that moment to re-enter his room, “Well I have good news, they've agreed to discharge you.”

Snorting some he blew his bangs out of his face, he was in need of a trim he thought absently, “So why do you sound like there is also bad news?”

Alastair sighed gently before taking a seat next to his bed, “You always were too smart for your own good, even from a young age. Always inquisitive and searching for the answers between words.” 

The ravenette's lips twitched upward at the corners a bit, “Yes well, I suppose the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree on some aspects.” 

Holding back a smile of his own his father nodded, “I have to be in London for a meeting, I tried to get out of it but your grandfather was insistent on the matter.”

Of course he'd be leaving.

Why had he thought otherwise? 

Why had he figured this time might somehow be different from all the rest?

His fingers gripped the scratchy folds of the gray hospital blanket which dug into the skin of his upper thighs.

He would be alone as always for the holidays.

He....

“Eddward! Edd? Son? Can you hear me?” Came the slightly panic tinged voice of his father.

A large warm hand encircled his shoulder, the warmth spreading down his arm made him blink.

“Edd? Are you with me now?” Alastair questioned again this time softer and more relieved sounding, “You scared me for a minute.”

Looking up cyan eyes met dark chocolate brown, and he realized he must have been silent for a good deal of time because his father looked worried for him.

Swallowing the lump that was beginning to form in his throat Edd gathered his courage before forming a smile, “I'm fine dad....just lost in my thoughts. You said you had an important business venture you had to get to correct? Shall I take an uber home? Or perhaps call a frien--”

Two strong arms wrapped around him enveloping him in what his mind registered to be a hug, “D-dad??” 

“I'm sorry, I'm making you smile such painful smiles.....I'm so, very sorry Eddward. I Never wanted to hurt you with my work. I honestly started all of this to avoid your mother, but when you were born it all seemed to go array. I lost sight of myself, and in turn I hurt you over and over with my own self hatred and bitterness.” 

Tears welled in both their eyes as his father rubbed his back and pulled away slowly, “I'll be back Christmas Eve even if I have to fly the plane back to the U.S myself.”

Sniffling Edd laughed a wet sort of hiccup, “Really?” 

“Really.” Alastair murmured before carding his fingers through Edd's tangled tresses, “And perhaps you could get your hair cut before then? It's getting rather long and I'm not sure I'll be able to see your eyes pretty soon.” 

They both shared a meaningful gaze of amusement and Edd shook his head with a laugh, “I was meaning to before the accident I think? It's a bit hazy, but I'll have Marie help me.” 

“Good, and while I'm gone I think you'll like who you'll be staying with.”

He blinked, “Eh? Staying with?”

With a knock to the slightly ajar room door Rosemary and Kevin entered the room.

“Eddward! You look like you're healing wonderfully.” Beamed Rosemary.

Tilting his head to the side Edd felt a strong sense of dejavu as if he'd met this warm smiling woman before.

As if sensing his confusion Kevin snorted, “Ma he doesn't remember you remember?”

Pouting Rosemary looked a bit sad but smiled nevertheless, “Well I'm Rosemary Barr, Kev's mommy! I've met you a couple of times and I'm sure Kev told you about your stay with us before your accident? Righttttt Kevin?”

“Yeah...shit um well I was going to?” The red head muttered looking pink in the cheeks, “It slipped my mind”

Rosemary snorted and hip bumped her son out of the way before walking over to the ravenette, “Well I'm sure you were too busy gazing at him sleeping with googoo eyes hmmm?”

“Maaaaaaaaaa the fuck come on! I told you not to embarrass me!”

Snickering the red haired woman smiled gently in Edd's direction, “Did your father tell you you would be staying with us until he gets back?” 

Alastiar smirked a bit, “Well I was going to, before you interrupted.” 

Putting her hands up in mock surrender Rosemary grinned, “Our bad.” 

“So...I stayed with you for a bit before my accident? And that is why you know me so well right?” He sputtered out at Kevin.

Rubbing the back of his neck the auburn haired teen coughed a bit, “Yeah well...that's the short version I guess?” 

“Let's get you packed up then!” Rosemary imputed as if trying to save her son of dying from embarrassment.

Alastair stood and smiled some, “I'll leave you to it, I got you a new cellular phone. I'll be checking in on an off on you the next few days.”

He leaned over and ruffled Edd's hair awkwardly before he pulled on his coat and left the three of them behind.

“So we have your pain medication script, your belongings, and your new cellphone. We are ready to go.” Rosemary nodded to them, “I'll go pull the car around, why don't you help him carry his bag Kevin?”

“Yeah, okay.” 

Nodding to them the red haired woman exited the room her red ringleted curls bobbing from side to side in her messy bun as she walked.

“So...um your mom seems nice.” He smiled weakly to the ex bully.

“She's handful, but nice is one of her better qualities I guess.” Kevin said as he picked up the dufflebag that contained the smaller of the two's things, he slung it over his left shoulder.

Toeing his one hospital issue sock clad foot into his sneaker, he began buckling the other foot brace on his injured leg's foot.

They had offered to give him a crutch but he had vehemently declined, and had settled on a cane instead.

It wasn't recommended and would cause him more pain, but the psychical therapist said it actually might mend the bone and muscles together faster to put more pressure on it. 

Picking up the cane he stood wobblishly with an emerald green gaze watching his every move. 

He picked up his coat which had been laying over the spare chair, and pulled it on as he feverishly attacked the buttons of it with shaking fingers.

“You good?” 

He nodded some, “Lead the way please.” 

Hovering off to the side for a moment Kevin nodded and did just that.

It would be nice to finally get out of this shoe box of a room that is for certain.

–----------------------------------------

It was cold outside, and he was kind of glad his father had brought his winter coat to the hospital prior to his discharge. 

Shivering he limped up the dry salted walkway of Kevin's front yard.

“You sure you don't need help?” Kevin spoke from behind him.

The jock's expression looked constipated and tight but his eyes were overflowing with worry.

Laughing softly at the sight of the tall teen's internal struggle he shook his head, “I'm quite fine on my own Kevin, I've been taking care of myself for as long as I can remember. A snowy walkway and a leg injury won't be changing that.” 

“Awww it's so knight and shining armor of you to offer to help him though Kev.” Pipped Rosemary as she locked the car with a press of a button on her keys.

Sputtering Kevin groaned, as Edd merely flushed at the commentary.

“Well it's freeeeeezing out here, lets hurry up and go inside before we all turn into popsicles shall we?” Kevin's mother grinned as she walked up the steps waiting for them to follow.

After what seemed like forever Edd managed to climb the steps without any assistance from Kevin, even though the red haired male had offered again twice more after the first offer.

Before they could open the front door it swung open revealing Marie, “Well you took your damn time now didn't you?”

Nazz poked her blonde head out from under Marie's arm from behind, “Aww dude you look so much better than what I thought you would you know?” 

“Moveeeeee I wanna see Double delicious too!” Nat whined from somewhere inside.

Suddenly Nat, Nazz, and Marie were picked up into a huge hug from behind only to be moved aside revealing the big lovable oaf Ed, “Double D!!!!!!!!!! You're not broken anymore!” 

“Ewww sweaty armpit alert! Blarg!” Marie screeched as she jerked in his hold like a wild bull.

The blue haired goth growled and elbowed him in the ribs making him release them.

“Owwwwie!” Sniffled Ed as he moved forward teary eyed his lip wobbling again his gaze falling on Edd. 

“Move aside lumpy they need to get into the house dumbass.” Came the snarky voice of Eddie.

No....wait a minute....

Ed and Eddie were here?

What....was he dreaming perhaps?

“Whats with the deer in the headlights look for sockhead? Has it really been so long that you gotta look at us like that for? Geez....heart on your sleeve much?” Eddie muttered looking down as everyone entered the house.

“What are you all doing here anyway?” Kevin growled out.

“Well duh Kev, we're celebrating Double D's release.” Nazz rolled her eyes.

Nat hooked an arm around Kevin's shoulder and grinned, “We already ordered tons of pizza.” 

“I brought the monster movies!” Beamed Ed wiping his eyes, “Monsterrrrr movies Double D!!! Like old times!” 

“Let the poor gimp sit down Ed, geez he just got out of the hospital for pete's sake!” Eddie ordered the taller teen.

Edd merely blinked as he was lead over to the couch by Marie.

The coffee table was piled full of junk foods, chips and dips, chocolate, and soda.

“You guys...you....you're really....you're....here...” He spoke dumbly looking back an forth between Ed and Eddie in shock.

“Oh noooo Eddie I think Double D's brains were replaced with mush like in comic book issue #009 Attack of the mush brain zombies!” Ed whimpered as he hugged Edd inspecting his ears for any trace of goo.

“Oiiiii we didn't even watch the monster movies yet and yer' acting weird Ed, that stuff doesn't happen in real life remember? Doofus!” Eddie snorted and sat down as well.

Marie sits next to Edd and glares at both Ed and Eddie, “He's bound to be fucking confused, you guys ditched him freshman year remember?” 

“Yeah...about that....” Eddie has the decency to look guilty. 

“Double DDDDDD I'm sorrrrrry I love youuuuu please forgive meeeee, don't die again!” Ed sobs clinging to his side.

Finally coming to his senses he blinks again and rubs Ed's back, “I'm okay Ed I'm fine I promise.” 

“He didn’t' die you idiot.” Muttered Eddie from his spot.

“No but everyone thinks he might have jumped back at school....and others say he was maybe pushed.” Says Nazz.

“He didn't fucking jump.” Marie and Kevin say in unison before glaring at each other.

“Hey now guys, let's talk about this some other time yeah? We're celebrating not trying to be depressing!” Nat reprimanded. 

Eddie grins some at the ravenette, “So...do you still like pepperoni, mushrooms, and olives on your pizza?”

Flustering some Edd blinks back tears, “Yes, yes I do Eddie.”

“Good, cause that's gross so we had to get other pizzas too.” Snorted Eddie. 

Laughing wetly for the second time that day he smiled a real smile, one of his gap toothed ones that tugged at your heart strings, “Thank you guys, I don't know what made me deserve such....good friends in such a short period of time, but...thank you all the same.”

“Stupid sockhead, who said we ever stopped being friends in the first place?” 

“GROUP HUG!” Ed booms as he drags everyone (minus Rosemary who smiles off from the side at them) into a huge back breaking mosh pit of a hug.

Today was shocking, and tomorrow might be shocking ever still but for once he wasn't so scared to wake up tomorrow to face it.

\---------------------------------


	27. I'll walk you home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys!!!! -Bows- I love you all and I’m so sorry for the late chapter, my main desktop computer died, and with it all my stories that I was writing chapters for….so yeah. Butttt good news is I have finally gotten a charging cord for my laptop! -cheers- Anywho my desktop will probably be fixed sometime in February. Another reason I haven’t updated in a while is because my only source of income has been taken away...and now I may need a new place to live so yeah not happy but I’ll spare you the details and just say I’m hanging in there! I really wanna finish this so don’t think I’ll ever abandon it! It’s my baby! <3 and you guys are freaking awesome hehe. Also there is a song I was listening to for this chapter it's called I'll walk you home By Karmina :) if you guys are interested in giving it a listen, it really reminds me of Kevin and Edd

\------------------------------------------

Sleeping bags were strewn this way and that, and snores that ranged from tractor trailer thrumming to soft snorts echoed throughout the living room.

Nazz was on one of Rosemary’s old air mattresses they had blown up; curled against Marie’s side snoring softly. Her blond bangs covering her eyes as her long tresses fanned out around her messily against the bluenette’s stomach where her head was rested.

Marie herself was stretched out on her back one arm wrapped protectively around the waist of the smaller girl pulling her closer subconsciously as she slumbered. 

Eddy was snoring off to the side a bit nosily from a large reclining armchair, only his head visible as he was burrowed deep within the confines of his red sleeping bag.

Nat was the only silent sleeper, which is surprising seeing how much he talks while awake. Hanging half off half on a single sized air mattress his sleeping bag covering his face so that only his legs and lower half were showing. 

Ed who seemed to be able to fall asleep just about anywhere, and he proved just that seeing as he was asleep against the wall hugging a box of sugar smacks cereal in a death grip, on his face he had smears of chocolate. He snored as loud as a passerby train. 

On the couch Kevin was on his back and was very much awake. Why? Because somehow during the night Edd had migrated away from Nazz and Marie’s full size air mattress and sleep walked/crawled onto him on the couch.

Edd himself was snoring in soft wispy snores that only occurred every so often, they were adorable sounding to hear. The ravenette’s body was curled on top of the jock’s larger one, his one fist curled into the fabric of the red head’s jersey while their legs intertwined messily. Which brought naughty memories of their first kiss to Kevin’s mind.

Groaning softly Kevin tried to calm his thoughts as well as a certain body part below his waist.

The soft padding of someone coming down the stairs was heard as well as a soft creaking of the steps.

Rosemary’s auburn ringletted curled head came into view and he knew he wasn’t ever gonna be able to live it down.

There was a the sliding click sound of an iphone unlocking and then the chink, chink, chink, of many photos being taken at once.  
He simply and very silently glared at her the whole time as she quietly giggled at the cuteness of the scene before her.

“Caught in between a rock and a hard place sweetie?” She cooed softly.

He gritted his teeth.

“No but I can tell you what’s hard on him.” Murmured Nat who sat up as he grinned snickering.

“Oh my, Nathan you are a bad boy.” Rosemary commented behind her one hand.

Pocketing her phone she smiled brightly, “Now who’s up for french toast with powdered sugar on top? I’ll make plenty of bacon and sausage too, you are all growing young adults after all.” 

With that she skipped off to the kitchen.

“Dude have I ever told you how much I love your mom? She’s so my type.” Nat said in awe, “I think I’m in love.”

“Eww man, no just no, and don’t even think about trying anything I’ll rip you a new one before you can touch the butt.” Growled Kevin.

Nat pouted and let his bottom lip wobble before wincing at the threat, “Fineeee geez man you’re one possessive guy, I mean you have double delicious, and havin’ your mom too would kinda be incestuous don’t you think?” 

Glaring even harder now Kevin sighed, “You are sooo lucky I have a ninety five pound cute nerd sleeping on me at the moment.”

“You guys are too fucking loud, it’s like morning and some shit.” Eddy mumbled from the chair.

“I smell breakfast!” Beamed Ed who had finally let go of the now squished cereal box.

“I’m not complaining, I’m quite content where I am.” Smirked Marie who also was now awake.

“Oiii stop cuddling Nazz.” Growled Kevin.

“Stop having a hard on for Double D.” Was her whiplash of a reply.

He balked at her too stunned to answer with any reply of his own.

“Pfft she got yah there Kev.” Cracked up the green haired teen.

“I knew you guys were all gay and crap but do you have to have orgies while I’m here?” Eddy snarked.

“Dumbass we’re clothed, orgies happen without clothes being on. Do I have to explain to you the concept of sexual intercourse or do you think you can google it on your own?” Marie snapped back at him.

“Ohhhh burn.” Nat pipped up, “But Marie don’t be too mean he’s a virgin!” 

Eddy went crimson right to the very tips of his ears at the accusation of him being a virgin, “A virgin?!? I so fucking am not! I’ve fucked plenty thanks!” 

“D’awww he’s a lil spit fire isn’t he? So cute when he’s flustered!” Nat gushed.

“Um yeah sure.” Muttered Marie snorting as Nazz began to stir at their loud voices.

“Mmmm….guys you’re loud.” She whined cutely as she sat up rubbing her one eye sleepily with her sleeve, her shirt having fallen down her right shoulder exposing her collar bone that Marie was now oogling like no tomorrow.

“I’m not a fucking virgin.” Voiced Eddy again.

“Yes, yes, of course not sweetie.” Nat said to him.

Kevin snickered his chest shaking as he laughed which in turn woke Edd.

Edd blinked the sleep from his eyes lazily like a cat before his cheek dusted pink, “H-How did I get here?”

Kevin looked down at him, “Yeah….I think you sleep walked or somethin’ cause when I went to sleep you were curled up with Marie and Nazz.”

“Well however he got there it’s cute as fuck and I hope Rosemary shares her pics with me.” Nat remarked.

“Ooooh me too!” Nazz grinned.

Sitting up Edd gently de-tangled his legs from Kevin’s careful as not to jar his bad leg and foot.

How he had ended up here he could not fathom, but as embarrassing as it was he couldn’t seem to regret the happenstance. 

Besides, Kevin didn’t seem to have minded too much, in fact he looked rather pleased with the situation if not a bit flustered himself. 

The auburn teen got up as soon as Edd moved and stretched his long limbs in a all out body stretch that involved his neck being cracked to the size.

Thankfully Ed noted he had a shirt and pants on, otherwise his thoughts might have wandered and he couldn’t have that now could he?

“Um man I don’t mean to be the one to tell yah but...you have morning wood.” Nat snickered

“Oh geez he does!” Nazz laughed.

“Nah he has a huge boner for sockhead.” Eddy smirked.

“Whoa Kevin, did you get stung by bees down there? It’s real big in your pants! It happened in issue 005 to Captain Nether-region!” Spoke Ed in wonder as he winced at the thought of being stung in such a place, “They were monster bees though!”

Eddy slapped his own face and rubbed it at his friend’s question, “He didn’t get stung by anything you idiot! He’s hard.”

Ed blinked, “Oh.”

Kevin looked red in embarrassment and beyond mortified.

Blushing just as red Edd’s eyes widened as he looked at the taller boy’s crotch, and sure enough there was a tent pitched in the cloth there.

Clearing her throat Rosemary cut through the tension, “Well as awkward as this is, breakfast is ready! Leave Kevin alone to sort out his...um stuff yes, stuff.”

She laughed to herself and lead everyone minus her son to the kitchen.

\----------------------------------------

After bringing up some chairs from the basement everyone had a chair to sit in at the kitchen table.

“This just cements my love for you Miss Rosemary.” Nat moaned through chewing his food.

Snorting some Rosemary chortled a bit, “Awww you know what? Come back in ten years and I may say yes.” She said with a flirtatious wink and blow of a kiss with her hand.

Eddy rolled his eyes, “Goldberg you seem to fall in love with everything with a nice pair of legs.” 

“What’s wrong with that? I’m just appreciating all the beauty of the world!” Nat pouted.

Nazz snickered, “Oh Nat will get his, he’ll eventually fall in love with someone he’ll have to fight and work his ass off for to get their attentions! Mark my words.” 

Marie shook her head at the conversation and simply continued to eat all the while putting more food onto Edd’s plate much to his distraught. 

“Marie stop please! I can’t possibly eat this much food in one sitting!” The ravenette pleaded.

“Marie is right Eddward, you need to eat more. Doctor’s orders.” Rosemary said cheerily yes sternly. 

Sighing he set out to eating a bit more than usual.

Ed was one his third plate by now, “Your food is great Miss Barr!” 

“Why thank you Ed.” Rosemary smiled to him.

Kevin joined them not too long after that, still a bit pink in the cheeks he walked a walk of shame so to speak.

Edd looked up to Kevin as he chose to sit next to him of all people. Seeking out the ex-bully’s larger hand he squeezed it gently before speaking, “Don’t feel embarrassed Kevin.” He flustered and looked down at their clasped hands, “I...um...I don’t mind if it was because of me….I’m...um I’m sorry I didn’t mean to cause such a reaction...I know you would probably wish it were caused by someone els--”

He was cut off by a small peck to his lips from Kevin, “Shut up dork and eat your breakfast.

Turning back to his own food Kevin began eatting.

Saucer eyed and quite flustered Edd nodded dumbly before turning back to his own plate with a slight dreamy eyed look to him.

“Bleh.” Eddy remarked.

“Shut it pipsqueak.” Kevin barked out.

“Kevin, manners.” Rosemary chided. 

“No I second that shut it Eddy.” Marie growled. 

“You are ruining Kev’s mojo man.” Nat stated seriously.

Ed grinned, “D’awww they are just the awesomest couple Eddy can’t you be happy for them Eddy? Pretty pretty please with buttered toast on top? I’ll give you a jaw breaker! I’ve been saving it since fifth grade.” He said proudly as if this wasn’t gross but an achievement.

“Grotey to the max dude.” Nazz said with her tongue out.

Eddy snorted, “Fine. Mozeltov and all that crap.” 

“Seeee Double D! Eddy agrees!” Ed exclaimed cheerfully hugging his old friend from the side.

Rosemary giggled to herself as she sipped her coffee.

Rolling her eyes Marie put her plate in the sink along with Nazz’s, “So what did you guys wanna do now?”

“School’s out for the holidays.” said Nat, “Christmas is in two days.”

Rosemary hummed, “Well you could go get the Christmas tree, while I got to the bakery and the store for the food for Christmas eve and day.” 

Everyone besides Kevin blinked.

“Why do you celebrate on Christmas eve?” Questioned Nat.

Rosemary grinned, “Well I’m half Italian, and most Italians celebrate the most on Christmas eve not day.” 

“Italian?! I figured you were all Irish or Scottish or something.” spoke Marie.

“Nopeee~! I’m half Irish, and half Italian.” Rosemary explained smiling, “My mom was full Italian american, and my father was full Irish.”

“No wonder Kevin is so sassy but easily angered.” Snickered Nat.

“We could get the tree easily Ma.” Said Kevin choosing to ignore Nat’s comment entirely.

“After you get the tree clean up the livingroom okay?” She spoke.

“Yeah, yeah, no worries there Ma.”

“Good! Here’s the money for the tree.” She reached into her wallet and gave him about eighty dollars, “Be safe and don’t tire poor Eddward out, he’s still recovering! And make sure he takes his meds.”

“We will Miss Rosemary.” Marie replied as she looked to Edd who had managed to finish almost all his food.

\-----------------------------------------

Thankfully it wasn’t snowing outside, but on the downside it was still pretty cold. So they all bundled up and headed into town.

Ed and Eddy had said their goodbyes.

Eddy had a job to get to at the local coffee shop, and Ed needed to pick up Sara and Jimmy to drop them off at a dance lesson.

Which just left, Marie, Nat, and Nazz with them.

Kevin had tried to get Edd to stay home with one of them but he was not having it.

Cane in hand he took to the sidewalk just like them, “The walking will do me some good, the doctor said I need to walk anyway despite the pain. Babying me will not do me any favors.” 

“Yeah well...if you get tired or are in too much pain you tell us right away okay? We’ll take a break or somethin’.” Kevin stated worriedly.

“He said he’s fine.” Marie said in an amused tone as she watched them bicker.

“Yeah well I didn’t ask you Kanker.” 

“Yes but you didn’t have to, I’m awesome and get to butt into people’s convos without needing said permissions.” Marie quipped back.

Nazz snorted, “You guys are weird.” 

“Now I have no one to flirt with….” Whined Nat.

They all shook their heads at him.

“What kind of tree is your mom looking for anyways Kev?” Nazz asks.

“I dunno it’s actually gonna be the first year since my dad left that we’re having one….” He trailed off.

“Then we have to make it a really nice one now don’t we?” Smiled Edd taking Kevin’s hand with the one that wasn’t holding his cane.

Squeezing it back gently Kevin managed a small smile.

“Onward!” Nat yelled with fist pump of his arm.

“We aren’t sleigh dogs Nat.” laughed Nazz.

Edd smiled to himself his thoughts wandering slightly to the warmth in their joined hands as well as the growing warm feeling in his chest.

This felt nice.

Being with good friends, and perhaps a boyfriend?

He didn’t wanna get too ahead of himself but it was hard not to.

Kevin was giving him all the right signals.

Maybe? Just maybe this would be a good ending to a bad chapter in life.

He laughed softly causing Kevin to look his way in curiousity.

“Got a joke to share?”

Blinking he did his signature gap toothed smile, “Now that would be telling.” 

“Arghhh you and your secrets.” The auburn teen griped shaking his head, not looking the least bit angered, “Well, that’s okay I have my own secrets.” He smirked down at him in bemusement. 

“Oh? And what pray tell might be those?” Edd questioned his eyes glittering happily.

“Spoilers.” Kevin grinned as he held a finger to his lips.

“Did you just quote River Song from Doctor Who?” Edd said wide eyed.

Coughing Kevin flushed and ducked his head, “What? Do I gotta be a complete nerd to watch scifi shows or somethin’?”

Laughing whole heartedly Edd shook his head, “No...it’s just a nice surprise that’s all.” 

Looking relieved the red head nodded squeezing the smaller’s hand again.  
They happily kept to themselves in a comfortable silence as they trailed behind the others, who were talking amongst themselves about the holidays. 

It was a start, the budding of a blossom that had almost been stamped out.

And that’s okay, Kevin was happy just to be beside the younger teen.

They had time, and it’s not like anything worse could happen from here on.

Now could it?


	28. All good things must come to an end sometime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: haha oh you guys...I feel bad for the last sentence of the last chapter?? Kinda maybe? Lol a lil? Anywho good news for me is I have finally taken my desktop to the computer doctor and it’s being fixed as I type :D bad news? Well I’ve been rather depressed lately for major reasons that I won’t discuss here, but your reviews help so thank you so very much. Also I’m sorry >.>;;

So the walk to the center of town proved to be a bit taxing on ravenette’s part. Thankfully there were several bus stop benches on the way that they took rests at. 

Kevin kept watch over the smaller teen protectively as any boyfriend would their sick or injured partner. It made Edd feel warmth flood his chest and face, despite the bite of the cold wind against his skin he didn’t feel the least bit cold.

By the time they had finally found the tree lot, all of them were a bit red faced from the cold air but nevertheless still excited about finding a good tree.

“Ooooh look, look Kev this one is big and fat and has lots of branches!” Nat spouted out pointing to a stout pudge of a pine tree thick with greenry.

Kevin snorted looking it over, “We’d never get that through the doorway Nat, it’s too fat.”

Pouting Nat glanced back at the poor insulted tree, “Now don’t listen to Kevin, Dustin you’ll find your home and you aren’t the least bit fat! You just have big curves that’s all.”

Nazz snickered, “Did you just give the pine tree a name?”

Marie rolled her eyes but looked amused as she stood beside the blonde, “Should it really be a surprise to you anymore how weird Goldberg is?” 

Laughing her cheek tinted more pink this time from embarrassment, “Oh geez I guess not.” Nazz smiled at Marie shyly. 

Edd took in the lot of Christmas trees around them. There were tons ranging in various shape, size, width, and length, “Perhaps one that’s a little taller?” 

“Hmm...good idea, but not seriously tall or we’ll have to cut the top a bit.” Kevin remarked as he looked around.

“You’re just picky Kev.” Nat sniffed in mock sorrow.

Shaking his head the ex-bully walked over to a less voluptuous pine tree. It stood about five seven in height, it was full yet not overly so in volume. It was perfect in every way for a Christmas tree, even the back of it wasn’t torn and no branches were bent out of place.

“Oh my, this one is lovely don’t you think?” Edd murmured as his gloved hand clung to Kevin’s coat sleeve for balance as he marveled at the tree before them.  
“I agree, this one is just right.” Kevin nods smiling gently to Edd.

“I still say Dustin was better, but I suppose Brad has his charms.” Nat pips in. 

“Brad…? Seriously? Could you make the Christmas tree sound any more preppy without dressing it in Forever 21 clothing?” Snorted Marie. 

Nazz pouts, “Hey, but I like Forever 21.”

Marie gives Nazz a pitying look before a softer look takes over her expression and she pats the top of Nazz’s head like a child, “I forgive you.”

“Oiii!” the short blonde yells out in resounding laughter.

Kevin walks over to the owner of the lot, and begins talking over prices, not long after that he walks back, “The guy said he’ll mark it down as sold, and drop it by the house later so we don’t have to lug it all the way back by hand.”

“That’s good, I was wondering how we were going to get it back.” Edd voiced sounding relieved but tired.

“You okay Edd?” The auburn teen looked to the smaller boy. 

Trying to smile Edd ended up grimacing and wincing, “I think I’ve walked a bit too much in my leg’s opinion today I’m afraid.”

Frowning in concern Kevin leaned down, “Here, get on my back I’ll carry you back.”

Edd flustered, “O-Oh no I couldn’t possibi--” he started out only to be cut off.

“Get on before I pick you up bridal style and show the whole town that you’re mine.” 

Squeaking indignantly the raven sighed and handed his cane to Marie before climbing onto the jock’s back. He looped his legs around to the front of Kevin’s waist while wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Damn dork you weigh like nothing….you have tah eat more.” Was Kevin’s only input as the jock ignored the nerd’s embarrassment.

His own cheeks were slightly flushed pink at the feel of the smaller’s body being pressed up against his own.

Standing up straight Kevin shifted Edd’s weight properly and nodded to the others, “Do you guys wanna get something to eat? Or head home? There’s really nothing to do back home other than a Netflix or Hulu marathon.” 

“We should so go to the new diner that just opened up! It’s not that far from here.” Grinned Nazz, “I hear it’s really good, I think Sara works there with Jimmy part time too!”

“I’m starved, what about you?” Kevin questions Edd, all the while trying to ignore the hot puff of breath hitting the back of his neck.

“Mmm I could eat something if I must.” Edd answers.

“You will eat.” Everyone but him answered in unison. 

Pouting Edd shrugged, “I suppose you all out number me in opinion anyway, and it would be nice to perhaps see Sara and Jimmy. They did happen to send me the loveliest sunflower bouquet during my stay in the hospital.” 

“Come on then, it’s this way!” Giggled Nazz as she took Marie’s hand and pulled the bluenetted goth ahead much to her silent delight. 

“I must say, they will make a very adorable couple.” Edd said as he hid his smile into the crook of Kevin’s neck.

“Ehh??? No way in the seven layers of hell is Nazz dating….her!” Kevin harshly whispered back.

Nat barked out a laugh next to them as he ease dropped, “Oh poor Kevy-wevy how does it feel to have your girl bestie snatched away by your frienemy?” 

“Frienemy? What the fuck is that?” 

“Well duhhhh Friend+Enemy= Frienemy. It’s not hard to figure out mush for brains.” Nat quipped back.

“Ugh she’s not my friend, she’s Edd’s.” 

“And there by association, and newly boyfriend bestowed status of Double Delicious Edd boy, you are now frienemies, you may now glare mutually.” 

Laughing softly Edd gigled nervously into Kevin’s neck, “Well...are we um...b-boyfriends K-Kevin?” 

Kevin stiffened at the question.

Paling some Edd hung his head, “I mean, we don’t have to be anything bu-but friends I understand completely if you don’t wish to to be anything furth--”

“You talk too much dork. Of course we’re boyfriends now. You can’t get rid of me that easily, you’re like a fungus I can’t shake.”

“Oh yeah cause comparing the poor thing to fungus is totes romantic Kev.” Nat said as he smacked his forehead in frustration.

Giggling again Edd smiled looking relieved, “I don’t know, it sounds quite fitting too me. I happen to think fungus is a very apt description of our relationship thus far.”

“You would Edd.” Snorts Kevin looking equally as relieved that Edd wasn’t upset at the analogy.  
Marie turned her head back to them from ahead, “Hurry up slowpokes or I call dibs on half your food!”

“Damned harpy….” Kevin grunted as he hurried his pace, as did Nathan.

“I heard that Barr! I now own half your fries if you order any.”

“You so do fucking not, I’m not giving you one french fry.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

After being situated at a table that was suited to a larger group as opposed to a cramped booth they looked over their menus.

“Gods the Cali burger deluxe sounds heavenly….” Drooled Nat as he looked over his menu.

“Mmm I think I’m gonna get the buffalo chicken wrap.” Grinned Nazz.

“Reuben for me, and half Kevin’s fries.” Marie smirks.

“Bitch if you even try….I’ll hack off your hand.”

“Sounds like a challenge, I like challenges.” 

“What about you Edd? What did you want to order?” Nazz inquires gently to the silent member of their group.

The raven fidgeted in his seat, “Um...yes well...I...I’m not really sure. I haven’t ever been to a diner before...” He looked down at the table in shame.

“Oh dude really? Why didn’t you say so?” Nazz says in surprise.

“We’ll help you decide then!” Nat grins, “Do you like burgers? Or Sandwiches? Or breakfast foods? I hear they do awesome pancakes and waffles.”

“Hmmmm….” He looked less nervous now having been given choices to pick from, “I think I’ll have the chocolate chip pancakes” He flusters, “I was never allowed to have them when I was younger.”

“Aww poor Edd.” Nazz remarks, “Chocolate chip pancakes sound like a good choice then.”

Edd offers her as smile before looking to Kevin, “What are you going to get Kevin?” 

“Same as Nat I think.” He replied, “Next time tell me if you need help with something, it’s nothing to be ashamed of even if you haven’t done it before.”

“Ooooh sounds like an innuendo Kev!” Nat coos out.

Both Kevin and Edd turn crimson.

They certainly hadn’t talked about that part of their future relationship yet that much was for sure.

I mean where had they had the time to lately? 

“Leave them alone dude, not cool.” Reprimanded Nazz as she shook her head.

“You dweebs ready to order yet?” Smirked Sara who had her orange mid back hair in a high ponytail. She was dressed in a long sleeved black v-neck shirt showing a bit of cleavage but not enough to get in trouble, as well as matching black jeans and shoes.

She popped her gum impatiently.

“Oi since when are we dweebs Sara?” Whined Nat.

Grinning she shook her head sassily with a shake of her ponytail, “Sorry force of habit, but you are hanging with a Kanker and Double D. Though it’s good to see you out and about Double D.” She winked.

Smiling back Edd nodded, “Thank you Sara.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with who we’re hanging with anyway.” Nazz frowned, “But hey I thought you and Jimmy had a dance class this afternoon?” 

Sara smirked, “Yeah that’s what we told my Doofus of a brother so he won’t squeal to mom that I have a part time job here for extra cash.” 

“Always the manipulator...” Edd mumbled quietly, “Somethings never change it would seem.”

“So you ordering or what? Need more time?” Sara tapped her pencil against her pad of paper never one for having much patience even in her teen years it would seem.

Everyone gave their food orders along with their drink orders.

With a flip of her ponytail Sara flounced off to the kitchen to place the order.

“Well well if it isn’t Kevin and his crew! Your entourage seems to have grown to include some surprising faces.” Came a familiar and new voice.

Jimmy walked over a half smirk half smile on his lips, his blonde hair was slicked back on his head and he too wore black clothes like Sara. A uniform themed color it would seem.

“Why does everyone care so much who we hang with all of a sudden?” Groused Nazz unhappily.

“Well my dearest Nazz, it’s just very, vert surprising considering our previous histories with their kind that’s all.” Jimmy waved a hand flippantly.

“Their kind?” Growled Marie.

“Oh don’t be sore Kanker, you know very well you were out side our social norm circle.” He giggled.

“Since when are you such a lil brat?” Nat frowned.  
“He’s always been a brat, we just ignored it because of Sara.” Kevin frowned.

“My aren’t we rude.” Jimmy sniffs, “And here I was just inquiring about your groups curious additions, nothing much really. But I must say, I am really surprised that the rumors must be true.”

“What rumors?” Bit out the red head angrily.

“Oh….nothing I couldn’t have gathered on my own, but it is interesting to see it in person. Who’d have thought though? Kevin gay?” Jimmy giggled, “Now that is gossip worthy.”

“Oi, Jimmy back off will you? I don’t wanna get fired.” Sara snaps at him as she expertly places down their orders.

“Yes, Sara dear.” Jimmy simpers. 

She eyes him angrily for a moment before turning her blue gaze to Edd and Kevin eyeing them briefly before plastering on a small smile that looks more like a crooked smirk, “Enjoy your food.” 

Turning she hooks her arm around Jimmy’s and tugs him behind the counter near the register as they whisper amongst themselves.

“Ugh I forgot how much I didn’t like them.” Nazz frowns into her soda.

“You okay Kev? You’re kinda quiet.” Nat remarks concernedly.

Edd places a hand over one of Kevin’s larger ones that was clamped tightly against his pant leg, “Don’t let them upset you...it’s something we’ll have to deal with eventually but let us now just enjoy today.” He smiled gently at him and leaned up to kiss the jock’s cheek.

His muscles relax under Edd’s touch, “I’m sorry sometimes my anger gets the better of me and I just….”

“Nothing to apologize for Kevin, we’re all human hmm?” Smiled the ravenette his cyan blue eyes sparkling, “Besides, I think you’re kinda cute when you get all huffy.” 

Kevin Blinked, “Huffy?”

Flustering some Edd looks down before looking into Kevin’s eyes, “Yes huffy, it’s rather adorable, you even get the cutest twitchy wrinkle to your nose when you do so.”

“Oh I do not...” Laughs Kevin some.

“So do.” Giggles Edd.

“Guys you’re gonna make me barf and I haven’t even eaten yet, also cough up those fries Barr.” Marie snarks.

“Oh leave them be Marie, they are bantering it’s positively shounen ai material!” Nazz gushed, “I wounder if they’d know if I put cameras in Kevin’s room.” She mused thoughtfully.

“If I catch even one hidden camera in my room Nazz….”

“Fufufufufu, who said you’d find them?” 

Laughter echoed throughout the group as they bickered and ate happily.

The buzzing of a generic phone ring going off is heard.

Blinking some Edd pulls out said phone from his coat pocket and slides the screen open to answer, “Hello?”

He paled, “Yes this is he, yes...yes I understand.”

Everyone quieted looking at Edd who had begun to shake.

“Edd?” Kevin spoke soothingly.

After a moment or so of silence Edd finally hung up the phone.

Blinking back tears he inhaled sharply trying to tamper down the oncoming panic attack that he felt, “M-My….my father...he was coming home earlier than expected….his taxi hit a patch of ice and ran off the road…he’s in the ICU at the hospital.” He hiccuped.

“My mother is coming.”


	29. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE

Hey guys...I owe you all an explanation of sorts. "Painted heart" is being put on Hiatus until further notice. I do intend to finish this fanfic, but I am having many issues in real life right now as well as a major writers block to the plot. I really love you all, and I'm honored to have you all review such beautifully kind words to me. But right now I'm so depressed I can't think properly and I need to gather myself before trying to write again. You've all probably noticed I've been writing a bit in the Harry Potter fandom. Even that is getting hard for me to write lately so, I'm taking a break from writing for a few months. I'm really sorry to you all, please don't give up on me. I promise to continue this story during the new year of 2018. Until then please take care and be rest assured I am NOT abandoning this fanfic. Love you all

Sincerely ChibiTsukiHikari


	30. MAJOR Author Note

Hey guys, I'm sure whoever's subscribed to my profile has noticed I've been writing again just not in this fandom, and for that I really have no excuses for and I am really sorry. But to be honest I've lost the passion for this fanfiction that I once had for it. I'm soooo blocked on how to continue, I definitely will not say that it's abandoned though because I do hope in the next few years I will come back to it and finally finish it. But I'm not gonna promise you all as to when because I really don't know currently when I will be writing "Painted Heart" again. :( I love this fanfic, I love all the characters and I love KevEdd so very much. I can't begin to tell you guys how sorry I am. But I doubt any of you would really want me to continue if my hearts not in it you know? I don't want to give you guys half assed chapters. So Until we meet again, I hope to see all of you here when I return to this story. I don't expect all of you to stay subscribed, but I do want to say I love each and every one of you. A lot of your comments/reviews kept me going through a lot of dark times in my life the past few years. It's been a rough rocky journey and I'll never regret any second of this story. I WILL return to this story I just can't say when. So thank you to all of you who read this far, who cared enough about me to worry about my health, thank you. It's because of you beautifully kind hearted people that I'm still here today.

Until we meet again <3

-ChibiTsukiHikari


End file.
